Magatama
by marla
Summary: He heard and felt the shot simultaneously as the bullet tore into his shoulder.
1. And the Rains Came

Green.   
  
  
He sighed to himself as he gazed out over the flowering meadow. It was a beautiful place. One though, where he had no memories. Though similar to the field near his home on L5, it held not even a hint of the past.  
  
  
The breeze caught his slick, black ponytail.  
  
  
His home on L5 had not always been the best. It was burdened by competition--too much competition. There always seemed to be some sort of game or fight going on between him and his wife Merian. Always.  
  
She fought so hard to better him--to show that she was strong--that she was Nataku.  
  
  
Nataku--a warrior--a gundam--and Merian.  
  
She had gone--left one day to procure the ultimate. She would show Wufei--she her husband that she was worthy.  
  
That was what her note said. It said everything--everything except where she was going--and when she would be back.  
  
She knew...Merian knew her husband was to pilot the Shenlong Gundam. She knew that he was to fight for their home. For the homes of all those that lived in space, he had been chosen to fight.  
  
  
"She was rather knowledgeable--for a woman," Wufei thought.  
  
  
The breeze grew cooler as the clouds overhead became darker. He wrapped his preventer's jacket around him and leaned against the tree behind him.  
  
He had come here to relax, but he could not shake the imminent feeling... Maybe it was paranoia after so many years of fighting--perhaps he was just being spied on. This was not a problem. Wufei could easily avoid doing anything suspicious.  
  
A twig snapped and he jumped to his feet, inadvertently brushing the mound of scar tissue on his stomach.   
  
  
"Merian," he thought momentarily, before pushing the woman out of his head.  
  
  
"This is not the life I wanted," he murmured, picking up his book and glasses. He was on vacation; he would try to enjoy it.  
  
He turned the pages of his book, not remembering the words he had just read. Every few minutes he would look up and inconspicuously scan the clearing.  
  
He calmly closed his book and stood, deciding he had had enough. He was restless.  
  
He thrice jogged the perimeter of the clearing, hoping it would clear his mind, and simmer his nerves.  
  
Again Wufei came upon his tree, as he returned to his book, a loud clap of thunder resounded, vibrating his supposed green haven.  
  
The wind grew mightier, forcing strands of Wufei's straight black hair out of its tight ponytail. The hair whipped across his face, like cruel lashings for something long forgotten.  
  
Footsteps--jogging--he distinctly heard some one jogging around the field. Wufei refrained himself from looking up to see who it was. He felt no danger, though the steps were getting closer.  
  
  
Too close.  
  
  
They stopped in front of him, still he refused to raise his stubborn head and look upon his visitor. He would not give him the satisfaction of knowing they could distract him without a word.  
  
  
"You still read those silly books I see," she said. Her voice wasn't insulting or teasing, but not sugary either. It was just there. It was her.  
  
  
"She's back," he thought, full of emotion. "She came back."  
  
  
His actions betrayed his thoughts. He'd become a master at his facade.  
  
He sighed in annoyance, closed his book, slipped off his glasses, and looked upon his wife.  
  
"You're still living I see," he said.  
  
  
He took her in as she stood there. He black hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail, with jewels spread here and there. The long sleeved, black, starched uniform went well with her dark features. A red, beaded necklace highlighted her face and eyes.  
  
She did not smile. Perhaps it was this that made her appear older than her seventeen years--perhaps not.  
  
  
"You expect me to be so weak as to die before my time."  
  
  
"You have been to space." Wufei stated his question, spying the badges on the left side of her chest.  
  
"I have," she said. "I hear you have also spent time in space."  
  
  
He nodded.  
  
  
She wished she could sit, but would not unless invited.  
  
  
"I went to the moon and did some work there. I worked on the mars project," she boasted, standing straight, hands behind her back.   
  
  
Thunder and lightening struck.   
  
  
"He looks tired," she thought. "War kills."  
  
  
"So you do have academic skills." Wufei stated calmly.  
  
"I see you do have some combat skills," she retorted, just as calmly.  
  
"Damn it Merian! I worked hard and trained thoroughly to work through that war!" Wufei scolded.   
  
  
Thunder rumbled again, closer this time.  
  
  
He kicked himself mentally as he saw a smirk cross Merian's face. He made sure he did not flinch at his outburst. She was the only person that ever caused him to lose his composure.  
  
  
This was the invitation she had been waiting for--a sign that he still cared--a sign she was still wanted. She sat, facing her husband, holding back a wry smile.  
  
  
"Tell me," he began. "How did a silly woman like you make it that far in such a short time?"  
  
"You're a preventer with that Po woman aren't you?" Merian countered his insult with one of her own.  
  
  
Wufei was taken aback. He did not expect such accusations from Merian--today at least.   
  
  
More lightening.   
  
  
"I am."  
  
Merian glowered at him. She disapproved of the partnership. She had seen them together. She had been watching him for a couple weeks now--waiting for the perfect time to present herself.  
  
  
"I have not dishonored you Chang Merian."  
  
  
Merian's heart leapt, but she didn't not show it in her facial expression. She, like her husband, was able to control her show of emotion as well.  
  
  
"I am supposed to believe that," she sounded disgusted.  
  
"I address you as my wife, and still you dishonor me?! Sally is like a sister to me."  
  
  
Wufei was becoming frustrated with his wife. He had acknowledged her return and accepted it. What more did this woman want from him?  
  
  
"A sister that you love more that your wife," Merian accused.  
  
  
Even though it had been an arranged marriage, Merian still felt for Wufei. This was the reason she was so competitive. She wanted to prove to such a glorious scholar and warrior that she was a strong person--that she was a worthy wife. She wanted to be a wife worthy of his love.  
  
  
"I never said I did not love you." Wufei claimed.  
  
"You never said you did either," she retorted  
  
  
He wanted to reach out and hold her, but didn't. He rarely had before she left, they mostly fought. How could he prove that a mere woman could not get the best of him.  
  
  
A silence passed between them as it thundered.  
  
Rain fell lightly from the sky, not penetrating the tree's leaves.  
  
  
"I am here," was all Wufei would say.  
  
"Here is not our home;" Merian was indignant.  
  
"Our home was destroyed the day you left."  
  
"Why didn't you search for my Wufei?" she asked, letting her hurt shine through for only a moment.  
  
"You didn't seem to want to be found," he admitted.  
  
"I found you," she boasted. He nodded.   
  
  
The rain began to fall in thick sheets. Wufei stood, gathering his things. Merian immediately followed suit. This did not go without notice on her husband's part.  
  
  
"You will never be me," he said. He did not know if he meant this as a threat or an invitation.  
  
  
Merian did not yet say anything, but stood there a moment, letting the rain drench her. Wufei turned to leave.   
  
She chose to speak.  
  
  
"I beat you once Chang Wufei. I won our duel."  
  
  
His hand moved to the scar on his stomach--the would that Merian had accidentally inflicted with her sword.   
  
This was the would he had insisted on tending himself, but he knew that while he slept, Merian wept over him and changed his bandages. She tried intensely not to wake him--it hadn't worked. He did remember the tears--tears of a weak woman.   
  
  
"There is no proof of that," he said, turning to face his wife.  
  
  
Thunder rolled. Lightening crashed. The rain came down forcefully. The two were thoroughly soaked, but still not moving.   
  
  
  
-----FLASHBACK------  
  
  
Shling!   
  
  
Cold metal clashed and broke apart. He raised his sword to block a high blow. She was decent, but not good enough.  
  
He kicked and caught her in the chest. Merian fell to the ground without dropping her sword. She rose, breathing heavily, and took an offensive stance.  
  
He blade bit swiftly. Wufei did not feel it until on the ground.  
  
  
"Wufei!" Merian cried, kneeling at his side.  
  
  
He glared at hs wife, and then at the bloody gap in his stomach.  
  
Merian's jaw quivered.  
  
He stood. Merian tried to help him to the house. He shook her off, using all his strength to throw her to the ground.  
  
  
-----END FLASHBACK------  
  
  
  
Merian move to her husband, who stood rigidly, as if at attention. He had grown and now was much taller than she. She felt him tense as she moved his jacket aside and lifted his shirt, revealing a long, thin scar across his stomach.  
  
  
  
-----FLASHBACK------  
  
  
He stumbled and fell from the brief encounter with the blade. She looked down to see blood on the edge of her sword.  
  
  
"Wufei!" She dropped to her knees beside him.  
  
  
He said nothing, but glared harshly at her. She dated not look to the wound, afraid of the damage.  
  
He stood precariously. She rose to aid him, but he cast her away.   
  
Merian watched her husband hobble to their house, weeping.  
  
  
----END FLASHBACK------  
  
  
  
She replaced the shirt and stepped back once again, giving him his space.  
  
  
"That is all the proof I need Wufei!" She hollered over the thunder. She shivered from the cold.  
  
  
Wufei turned again to leave, but Merian did not follow.   
  
After ten yards he spun to face her.  
  
  
"Well, are you coming or not?" He asked Merian calmly.  
  
  
She bowed, letting herself smile when no one else could see.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or anything that has to do with it blah blah blah..... I am simply a fan who thought of a simple story line that no one else has yet written about--to my knowledge.   
  
  



	2. Die Deutches Weg The German Way

Magatama: Chapter One  
Title: Die Deutsche Weg (The German Way)  


* * *

Okay, So this chapter is a little different than the first, but you'll see what's going on. I mean, come on, the story had to have an actual story line here. Please, please let me know what you think... jupitertwo@gundamwing.net   
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-   
  
  
Damp. Cold. Bleak.  
  
  
A faint dripping could be heard over his left shoulder. He shivered and pulled the threadbare cloak tighter across his muscular shoulders.  
  
To his right there was a pile of empty food containers accompanied by several small metal scraps heaped against the damp stone wall.  
  
  
A small computer chirped intermittently, begging him to attend to it's blinking screen.  
  
  
Nightmares clouded his mind as sleep claimed his being, pulling him into a tortured slumber.  
  
"Cannot fight..." the scraggly haired teenager murmured in subdued terror.  
  
  
---------  
  
  
Wufei folded his blankets and draped over the back of the couch, remembering the arguments that had ensued the night before. To outsiders it might seem odd that he and his wife quarreled night after night over who slept where.  
  
  
A slight smile flickered over his mouth as he snuck out the houses' rear door.  
  
  
Meiran stood in the window, watching her husband jog toward the Alps. It's a shame the city had extended so far. Perhaps the Preventors should take up an office inside the mountains.  
  
  
"Why should we hide like cowards when we might present ourselves as the dignified organization we are. I will not be seen as a coward." Wufei's voice echoed in through her head.  
  
  
The old Wufei would have said that anyway.... He was so much more placid now. He didn't show his emotions as much. How strangely he acted contented with his new life, but when watched closely one could see something lacking...  
  
  
---------  
  
  
The multi-story building was whirring with the hectic excitement of a new work week. Computers and copiers churned indignantly, wanting more than a two day rest.  
  
  
Only one floor kept away from this panic--The Preventor's floor.  
  
All was quiet on the twelfth floor. Only the drone of the computer interrupted Wufei's silence.  
  
He sat at his finely polished Walnut desk, scrolling through the numerous disks Sally had stashed away among the many stacks of paper awaiting his return. He took in every sentence, but the reports still bored him.  
  
Not much had happened the week he'd taken leave, except for a small group of rednecks in the United States trying to turn their state into it's own country. That happens _at least_ once a month...  
  
Wufei placed the last disk in the drive. A blue screen appeared after the machine whined a moment. He scrolled down the screen, searching for the words that should consume it.   
  
At last large white words rolled upwards shattering the finite blue abyss.  
  
  
**

Staff Memo

  
  
  
To: Preventor Staff: Original Base--Constance Germany  
Re: Quarterly Meeting 4.24.198  
  
  
On Wednesday, April 24th, AC 198 all Preventors are to attend the quarterly meeting in Stuttgart, Germany. The meeting is to be held in the University of Stuttgart Auditorium. All Preventors under the jurisdiction of ESUN _will_ be in attendance.  
  
Vice Foreign Minister Darilan will be in our charge.**  
  
  
  
'Odd,' Wufei thought, 'I didn't think we were bodyguards...'  
  
  
  
** Miss Darilan has just come from the L2 colony cluster. She will escorted by part-time preventor Duo Maxwell. Though, each preventor should be on stand by in case an incident should occur.   
  
The points of discussion are, as always, classified.   
  
  
Preventor Une.  
  
  
** ---------  
  
  
Meiran browsed the river market as the merchants were setting out fish, fresh from the Rhein.  
  
The air was mild--the landscape green and flowering. The water to her left shimmered silvery blue in the early afternoon sun.  
  
A man spoke to her in rapid German, coaxing her to make a purchase.  
  
"Möchten Sie ein Halsband oder einege Edelstein? Sie sind sehr sehr schön und würden Ihnen gut passen.1"  
  
Meiran could not catch the words for the swiftness of his speech.  
  
"Ich spreche deutsch nicht,2" she shook her head and moved away from the eager merchant.  
  
The crowd swarmed the small area, pushing Meiran haphazardly about. The masses pushed, shoved, and hollered to get the goods they desired.  
  
Meiran tried thrice to purchase some fish or bread. Finding a person who spoke English was not a problem, it was getting their attention long enough to buy anything. Frustrated, she continued.  
  
"Toe!" a loud scream rang over the crowd. Meiran wasn't the only one getting frustrated with the crowd. She was ready to kick the hell out of the next person to trod on her foot.  
  
"To! Meilun To!" This time the name registered and Meiran--this girl was shouting her alias and not about her toe.  
  
Upon turning Meiran found herself fact to face with a young gild with long purple hair.  
  
  
---------   
  
  
"Fluch!3" He screamed, hurling the closest book across the room. "Verdammt es Zum Teufel!4"  
  
The book hit a glass enclosed book case on the far side of the room, shattering the door.  
  
"Ich werde das nicht tun! Ich werde nicht! Geh Zum Teufel!!5"  
  
  
"I will not hear another word of this!" The man in the gray suit stood, slamming his hand on the desk. Maxwell you have you orders."  
  
  
Duo stood with his nose in the pepper-haired man's face. "Oh yeah? Well, we'll just see about that now won't we."  
  
Duo swung his fist and connected with the man's stomach. Another quick blow to the face sent him writhing on the floor.  
  
"This wasn't what I signed up for when I took this job. Now I better go, or I'll miss my shuttle to earth. I've got a date."  
  
Duo's braid bobbed behind him as he left the office. 'Man, where's Heero when you need him?' he thought.  
  
  
---------  
  
  
"Schbeiker?" Meiran asked as her former co-worker smiled broadly.  
  
"Forgive my informalities Lieutenant To," Hile blushed.  
  
"There is no need for formalities outside uniform Schbeiker," Meiran said casually. "Besides, you were more than an assistant for the few months we worked together. Come friend and keep me company."  
  
  
Hilde again smiled at the recognition of the dignified woman she had once worked under. Miss To was only one year older, but Hilde still held a large amount of respect for the poised and scrupulous woman.  
  
  
Meiran thought it nice to have a friend here, too bad it meant she would have to take back her former identity.  
  
  
---------  
  
  
The passport read Odin Lowe, even though the real Odin Lowe had been deceased for a number of years. The computer scanned the card, coming up with the picture of a tall, skinny male with short, dark, brown hair and deep purple bags under his eyes.  
  
  
'All records of the original Odin Lowe have been erased. I am the only one,' the boy thought as he boarded the plane enroot to the Stuttgart Airbase.  
  
  
---------  
  
  
"So Miss Schbeiker, what brings you to Germany?' Meiran asked, sipping her coffee.  
  
The two were seated outside a local coffee shop--away from the crowds.  
  
Hilde's eyes brightened.  
  
"Actually, my family's origins are German. As if it's not obvious from my name... But really I am just visiting with my boyfriend. We live on L2, but he has war buddies that have located here or are supposed to have anyway... I haven't found them yet."  
  
"That's too bad," Meiran nodded sympathetically.  
  
"We'll see, Duo, my boyfriend, is kind of on assignment, so he sent me ahead of him. He should arrive tomorrow."  
  
Meiran could see the feelings that Hilde Schbeiker harbored for this Duo of hers. Meiran was slightly jealous of her open affection.  
  
  
"So, why are you here Miss To, if you don't mind my asking?"  
  
Meiran shook her head. "Not at all. I have just relocated here after finishing my most recent project."  
  
"What made you choose Constance? I figured you might settle somewhere more like your home."  
  
Meiran smiled inwardly. Hilde had proved a true friend from the beginning. She felt badly for lying to her for so long. This was the emotion reflected on her face, causing Hilde to think she'd said something wrong. Meiran saw this and smiled.  
  
"Actually, my husband has lived here for a couple of years now. I have only recently joined him."  
  
A look of surprise crossed Hilde's face while relief washed over Meiran. It felt satisfying not to lie--for once.  
  
  
"I didn't know you were married Miss To--or is it Mrs. To?"  
  
"Please just call me Meilun, and definitely not Mrs. To," Meiran tried to smile encouragingly. She could feel her companion sheltering questions that she dared not ask. Meiran only wished that someday she would be able to answer them honestly.  
  
  
---------   
  
  
Sally sighed heavily. She'd been doing so all day. The woman was lighting an already short fuse.  
  
She sighed again. Wufei looked up and glared, then returned to his work.  
  
Sally slammed her pen down on her desk. "Wufei you're getting on my nerves!" she said.  
  
He looked at her incredulously. _Him_ get on _her_ nerves.  
  
  
"Why haven't you spoken today?" Her tone was calmer.  
  
"I haven't had anything to say."  
  
"Well that's a first..." she muttered under her breath. "There has to be something. What happened on you vacation?"  
  
Wufei shook his head.  
  
"You'll tell someone." She said. "Something had to have happened while you were away to affect you like this. You can't keep it a secret forever you know."   
  
  
  
  
=-=-==-=-=-=-=-  
  
1 Would you like a necklace or some jewels? They are beautiful and would suit you well.  
  
2 I don't speak German.  
  
3 Damn!  
  
4 Damn it all to Hell! (literally translated: Damn it to the Devil!"  
  
5 I won't do that! I won't! Go to Hell!  
  



	3. Rampage

Rain poured. Outside the windows he could see it fall to the ground in thick, cold sheets.  
  
Wufei sighed, placing the book on the coffee table. His stomach growled.  
  
He stood and paced the room, he couldn't concentrate on the novel. Perhaps he could have followed it better just then if it were in English or Chinese, instead of German--perhaps not.  
  
He placed another log on the fire, sparks went askew for a moment before they turned to faded bits of gray ash, falling like rain.  
  
  
Wufei returned to his chair. The front door started to open as he began reading. He looked up for only a moment, but brought his eyes back to his novel quickly.  
  
'So, she's decided to return...' he thought.  
  
  
Meiran folded her umbrella and set it by the door. She wore a hint of a smile as she shook the water off her wet jacket. Her expression dwindled when she noticed her husband scowling into his book. She slipped off her shoes, her expression now as downcast as the sky that evening.  
  
Meiran sat as far away from her husband as she could. She spied a foreign book residing on the coffee table. _A Beginners Guide to German: Lebe es die Deutche Sprache!1_ was it's title.  
  
Wufei noticed her craning her neck to see the book.  
  
"I got that out for you," he said. "I figured it might be useful to you if you're going to be living here for any length of time."  
  
"Why would I leave?" Meiran asked innocently.  
  
"Why did you leave before Woman?" Wufei shot back. Meiran nodded in understanding, picking up the textbook her husband had so generously retrieved for her.  
  
Carefully, Meiran opened her book and began reading the forward. Hilde, who's fluent, had taught her some of the basics, like how to ask for a bathroom or how to say your name, but that was about it. She was eager to speak it well, but the prospect of learning a third language did not exactly thrill her. At times she found it difficult keeping English and Chinese straight, even though they are so different. 'If Wufei can do it, then so can I,' she thought resolutely.  
  
  
  
"I thought you were dead," Wufei said out of nowhere. "We all did."  
  
"Why ever did you think that?" Meiran asked.  
  
The day you left there was an attack on the colony, led by Treize. Your name was on the roster for one of the shuttles that was destroyed. Everyone was killed on that shuttle--everyone, and your name was on the list..." He almost sounded as though he were having to convince himself.  
  
"I wasn't on that shuttle," Meiran said meakly, feeling guilty for all the pain she must have caused.   
  
"I've noticed that Woman," his voice had become cold.  
  
  
If Wufei actually thought she had been killed, then why had he reacted so casually when she'd returned a week ago? 'I just appeared out of nowhere--back from the dead--his only remaining family...'  
  
"At least you have a family now," Meiran offered.  
  
Wufei grunted, pretending to be absorbed in his book. Meiran shrugged and returned to hers.   
  
  
  
"I'll be leaving town for a meeting early in the morning," Wufei announced.   
  
"Hmmm, what a coincidence," Meiran said. "I'll be leaving town early in the morning also?"  
  
"What business could you possibly have outside Constance?" Wufei scoffed.   
  
"I'm accompanying my friend. Her boyfriend is on business and I'm keeping her company while he is on duty."  
  
'How does she know she can trust these people? How do I know she can trust them--how do I know they don't know who she is...'  
  
"Who are these people?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Well, I thank you for your concern, but she was an assistant of mine at the start of the war. I'm fairly sure there is nothing to worry about."  
  
Wufei was silent, though he eyed his wife suspiciously.  
  
"She knows me only as To Meilun," Meiran reassured him. "And I doubt the name Chang Meiran would mean a thing to her."  
  
"You would be surprised at how small the Earth Sphere has become," Wufei warned.  
  
His suspicions could not leave him. He feared Meiran would be found out. Like Sally had said, he couldn't keep her a secret forever.  
  
-------  
  
Dry.  
  
The University of Stuttgart's Auditorium stood warm through the steady stream of cold water falling from the sky.  
  
Wufei removed his jacket and shook his loose black hair dry.  
  
"Are you alright Wufei?" Sally asked.  
  
He grunted, "You needn't be so concerned, Woman. There is nothing you can do."  
  
Sally tried to smile in return, but she was bothered by the late changes in her companion.  
  
'He reminds more of Heero everyday, but knowing his contempt for Heero I wouldn't think it possible.'  
  
"Wilkommen!" came a cheery voice. Sally and Lady Une looked upon her name tag: _Student Director of Events: Petra Hilzig_  
  
"The University of Stuttgart gladly welcomes you," Petra smiled even more broadly, bowing slightly. "The preventors are being assembled in a conference room before hand. If you will please follow me I will take you there."  
  
  
  
She sat silently in the padded swivel chair. Duo sat to her right, with his feet on the table.  
  
Hilde was with her friend in the meeting hall. The two had not been admitted since they were not preventors.  
  
Relena sighed to herself. She would have enjoyed Hilde's company--not that Duo wasn't company enough, he just wasn't the friend she needed.  
  
"So what's this meeting about anyway?" Duo asked.  
  
"I don't know," she said honestly. "I was told it was confidential."  
  
"I thought you were going to be speaking or something."  
  
Relena shook her head. "I was never asked to prepare a speech. Frankly, I do not understand why I am here."  
  
"That makes two of us," Lady Une said, entering the room. Sally, Wufei and two other Preventors from the Constance Base followed her. "I wasn't quite sure what to make of the invitation."  
  
"What?!" Wufei looked angry. "You mean this is not the quarterly meeting?"  
  
Relena smiled kindly at him. "Mr. Chang, if you do recall, the quarterly meeting of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation is not for another month or so."  
  
"Really Wufei, you've been so distracted lately." Sally smiled, attempting to lighten his mood.  
  
He hurled daggers at her through his eyes.  
  
"It's true..." she muttered. Wufei again threw her a threatening glare.  
  
"Are we expecting anyone else," one of the newer preventors, Preventor Pal Legion asked.  
  
"Not unless the others have accepted my invitation," Lady Une said. "Last I heard Mr. Barton was reluctant to leave his position at the circus, even periodically."  
  
"What about Quatre and Heero?" Duo asked. "Have you heard from them?"  
  
"I have not heard anything from Mr. Yuy, though I've sendt him many invitiations, including one to this meeting. An invitation was also delivered to Mr. Winner. His reply said he would try to get away."  
  
"I would like to see all five gundam pilots made preventors," the other new Preventor, Marcus Judas said.  
  
"As would I," Relena nodded in agreement. "It would be a warning to all who wish threaten the peace of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation."  
  
"I quite agree Miss Relena," Lady Une smiled.  
  
Wufei swiveled in his chair, shuddering to himself. The thought of facing the four other gundam pilots every day was frightening.  
  
"I don't know," Duo said. "Getting me on full time is going to be quite a challenge. I like my life in space."  
  
"And since there are hardly any uprisings anymore, additional staff members and not really needed," Wufei added.  
  
The door opened with a creak. The seven occupants of the room all looked to it to receive their visitor.  
  
A security guard in sunglasses escorted in a quiet, meek looking Quatre.  
  
Quatre smiled at the as he filled one of the vacant seats. Wufei kept his eyes suspiciously on the guard, watching him pace from the north to the south walls.  
  
"Quatre!" Duo exclaimed. "You came." "Yes. One of my sisters is filling in for me in my absence."  
  
"Welcome Master Winner," Lady Une greeted him.  
  
Meanwhile, the security guard had inconspicuously slipped the Vice Foreign Minister a note. She watched him retreat to a corner, confused, and slipped it inside her schedule folder.  
  
"Well Miss Dorilan, why have you assembled us here?" Lady Une asked, ready to begin the pre-meeting meeting.  
  
"I was under the impression that you were the one to call us here Miss Une," Relena said, pretending to check her schedule.   
  
  
Relena, you must get everyone out of this building. It's all just a show.  
  
-Pilot 01  
  
Relena gasped, cupping her hand over her mouth.  
  
"Actually," The security guard stepped from the corner, removing his cap and sunglasses. "it was I who called you here."  
  
"Heero!" Relena gasped.  
  
"Hey Heero!" Duo said. "What's the big idea!"  
  
"I'm not Heero," he said. "But you must listen. This meeting is a show put on by the rebel group--" A series of three explosions rang out from the room, causing the building to shake and shudder. Debris fell from the ceiling in large clumps, one of which fell on Preventor Judas, knocking him out.  
  
Screams were heard and an alarm went off, ringing in the ears of the people.  
  
  
"Meilun!" Hilde screamed as a large overhang fell and broke into three pieces. Meiran had pushed Hilde out of it's way but had not had time to move herself. A gargantuan piece of wreckage pinned Meiran to the floor. The impact of it's even larger counter part sent Hilde flying into a corner. Hilde screamed, as she landed awkwardly on her right arm.  
  
  
  
Lady Une jumped to her feet, as did the other bodies in the room.  
  
'What is this?" Wufei asked himself.  
  
"Hilde!" Duo exclaimed and ran from the room to search for his beloved girlfriend.  
  
"Wait Duo, let me help!" Quatre called after him, and left the room at a steady jog.  
  
"Are you alright Wufei?" Sally asked.   
  
He nodded. "We should search for those responsible."  
  
"I don't know about you, but I'm going to help any victims I can find." The doctor rushed from the room, Wufei at her heels.  
  
"Heero, what's going on?" Relena asked in a panic.  
  
"Heero is dead," was all the boy that was unmistakably Heero Yuy said.  
  
"Come Relena, we must get you out of here."  
  
Relena nodded and followed Lady Une from the room. Heero kept close by, making sure the two escaped safely.  
  
After all had left the room, Preventor Pal Legion knelt over the unconscious Preventor Marcus Judas. Judas's hand was in his jacket pocket. When he pulled out his hand, he discovered that Judas was clasping a small detonator and sighed. He carried the man out of the building and locked him inside the Preventor's Van.  
  
  
Wufei and Sally had split up, hoping to cover more ground. The auditorium had been large, but now that half of the building had been opened up, it was even larger.  
  
  
"Help!" He heard someone cry as he picked his way through the wreckage. "Please help us!" She screamed.  
  
The voice echoed from one fallen stone structure to another. He couldn't locate its owner.  
  
"Where are you?" he hollered, searching with his eyes, while picking through his brain--trying to settle it. Thoughts were whirring through his head at light speed. Many people truly had been assembling for this faux meeting. They were all here--most of them dead.  
  
"We're in the corner-to the east!" The voice shouted.  
  
Wufei moved toward her, still not able to see her. He had to keep her talking.  
  
"How many of you are there?"  
  
"Only two. Please hurry!"  
  
"Are you injured?" He moved meticulously fast, careful of where he stepped. He gained a great distance though.  
  
"I've only a few cuts and a broken arm, but my friend's wounds are more serious. She's trapped!" The woman's voice became panicked as Wufei reached her.  
  
"Wufei?" she gasped.  
  
"Hilde? What are you doing here?" He surveyed the area, making note of Hilde's injuries and locating her trapped companion.  
  
He knelt to the floor to remove a piece of wreckage from atop Hilde's friend.  
  
"I'm here with Duo, but _she_ shouldn't even be here, it's all my fault." Hilde groaned.  
  
  
Wufei's heart stopped when he looked upon the face of the girl he was rescuing.  
  
"Meiran!" he cried, throwing the wreckage aside with a burst of adrenaline.  
  
She was bleeding profusely from her side and having trouble breathing. Wufei prayed quickly as he ripped the bottom of her long dress.  
  
"Wufei..." Meiran rasped.  
  
"Shh. Hush Onna, I'll get you out of here." He gently tied off the makeshift bandage and added his jacket for extra pressure.  
  
"Stay awake okay?" He said. She nodded.  
  
Hilde sat bewildered, holding her arm. Wufei tore another piece of Meiran's dress and found a board to temporarily splint Hilde's arm.  
  
"You know Miss To?" Hilde winced as Wufei wrapped her forearm.  
  
"Her name is not To Meilun as she has led you to believe," he hissed, tying the bandage a little tighter than necessary. "Her name is Chang Meiran. She is my wife."  
  
Hilde gasped as Wufei turned and gently scooped Meiran into his arms.  
  
"You mustn't tell anyone about this," he commanded. "Especially not Duo."  
  
Hilde nodded as Wufei led the way outside where ambulances were already waiting. Meiran was immediately taken to the hospital under the name of To Meilun.


	4. Fehler Shortcomings

Magatama  
By: Jupiter  
  
Chapter Three: Fehler (Shortcomings)  
  
  


"Damn yooouuu!" Duo screamed at the top of his lungs, shouting into space. "Damn you all!"  
  
Quatre placed a soothing hand on his shoulders as the rain drenched the pair.   
  
Devastation surrounded the two on all sides. Piles of rubble and dead bodies were strewn about in a wicked fashion. Here and there paramedics worke trielessly, digging through the crubpled building, searching heroically for the living.  
  
The impact of the explosion had hit a building to the east of the auditorium, blowing out windows and causeing half of it's roof to cave in.  
  
  
Dust still settled betweein the rain drops in the area Duo eyed half-heartedly.  
  
He gritted his teeth angrily.  
  
"Calm down Duo, I'm sure everything is going to be alright," Quatre said, trying to sound convincing.  
  
"Does this ook alright to you?!" Duo bellowed, spreding his arms to encompass the massacre.  
  
"There was nothing ou could do Duo," Quatre tried to comfort the upset pilot, but to no avail.  
  
"Yes there was!" Duo's voice grew louder with every word, echoing through the valley. He set of cunning carefully over and between the messes of stone and wood, screaming forHilde and Relena.  
  
  
-------  
  
  
Wufei leaned against a delapitated wall, pale and shaken. Slowly, he slid down so he was sitting in mud and debris. The rain was falling so hard and fast that the droplets felt like tiny daggers piercing his flesh, tearing it as his cold blood seaped down him in minute, mourning streams.  
  
Sirens sounded from every direction. Fire trucks roared past, while ambulances teemed forth. Law enforcement officers were questioning an one they could get a hold of. Nobody, it seemed, knew anything.  
  
Why hadn't Lady Une questioned the invitation more? She should have known. Why hadn't he figured it out before this unfortunate incident had to occur. If Meiran had not come, he very well might have. She was distracting him.  
  
"THat's no excuse!" He growled to himself. "You cannot blame your short-comings on that woman!"  
  
"What woman?" Sally asked, stooping beside him, reluctant to site in the brown, goopy mud.  
  
Wufei paled further.  
  
  
-------  
  
  
Relena sat in the hotel with the television on, watching the disaster coverage.  
  
Lady had gone to rerally her preventors. Heero loomingly blocked the open doorway.   
  
"I would like to at least help," she voiced when the repression of doing nothing became to overwhelming.  
  
"There's no use," Heero said sternly, but gently. "They already have enough people working. You'd only be in the way Princess."  
  
Relena shot him a cold glare, he looked back, slightly amused. He'd insulted her, he knew, but it was as if she was mimicking him--glaring like that.  
  
"Why are you here Heero?" Relena demanded, switching off the television.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not Heero?"  
  
"Well, who are you then?" She demanded even more fiercly. Becoming frustrated, she marched up to him. Less than a foot away she narrowed her eyes and stared intently into his cold, hard, ice blue eyes, searching for even a reluctant hint of the Heero she knew.  
  
'Heero, I know it's you,' she thought. 'I know those eyes, but why do you keep hiding?'  
  
"Heero..." Relena said.  
  
"My name," Heero said a bit shakely, "Is not Heero Yuy anymore. My name is Odin Lowe."  
  
Relena stepped back, stdying him even mire intently.  
  
'What are you running from Heero?' She thought, offering her hand to the stranger before her.  
  
"My name is Relena Dorilan. It's been a pleasure meetin you Mr. Lowe, but now, if you'll excuse me, I must get down to the University to--"  
  
Relena attempted maneuvering past the tall, muscular frame blocking the doorway to her suite. He grabbed the back of her arm and pulled her back aggressivley, closing the door.  
  
"I can't let you do that Relena," he said, perhaps gripping her more firmly than necessary. She looked up at him with her soulful violet eyes. She was confused and surprised, but the boy held who held her could not find the slightest hint of fear hiding in her expression.  
  
  
-------  
  
  
Quatre tried relentlessly to keep up with the rampaging Duo. Instead of following Duo's mad path through the wreckage, he took to asking the rescuers if they had perhaps spied their quarry.  
  
Eventually, the pair worked their way to the street where the ambulances and firetrucks were assembled. Duo was aobut to explode and suggested he pillage the ambulances since he hadn't found anything else.  
  
"Duo, you have to calm down. Panicking like this is not going to help matters," Quatre said gently.  
  
"How can I saty calm at a time like this?"  
  
"Look, Duo, let's be reasonable, how about you go sit down while I talk to the EMTs. I can see if they've found anything."  
  
Duo sighed and looked around. "If you think it'll accomplish anything...." he said reluctantly and turned away from Quatre with two small worry lines between his brows.  
  
  
-------  
  
  
Wufei scowled at his knees while Salle dinteragated him. He was getting frustrated with her annoying questions. She had tired with his aggravating lack of adequate answers. He would only grunt and scowl or shake his head.  
  
The rain had started to retreat, allowing the sun to peek through the tumultuous clouds, creating small rainbows over the oily, wet (and sometimes bloody) puddles of muck.  
  
"You have so many secrets all of a sudden Wufei," Sally was exasperated.  
  
"Now is not a t time to worry about oneself," he said coldly, standing suddenly. "especially not about one that is not wounded. As you can see, I am not wounded. There," Wufei pointed to the siren equipped vehicles, "are your casulties. Go the them Doctor." Wufei turned down the street, following the endless trail of ambulances.  
  
Sally stood, watching after him with a hurt expression covering her face. She was only concerned for him, so why was he pushing her away now?  
  
  
Wufei walked on, determined to follow the river of emergency response vehicles to the hospital where Meiran was.  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have let her come..." he griped as he rounded a corner, his eyes on his feet. From the street, a horn honked. Starteled, Wufei looked up to see a long, purple limo pull up beside him.  
  
Quatre rolled down his electronic window, smiling. Duo sat to his left, his head in his hands, cursing himself also.  
  
"It looks like you're heading in the same direction we are," Quatre said. "Would you like a ride Wufei?"  
  
Wufei looked at Quatre, then past him to Duo, who was brimming with remorse. His heart pulled at him and he nodded in response.  
  
  
-------  
  
  
Back in the preventor's van, PalLegion sat, monitering the activities outside over a small black and white screen.  
  
A groan was heard from the man on the floor. Legion glanced over and smiled cruelly as Preventor Judas sat up, massaging his temples and groaning painfully.  
  
"Good morning," Legion joked.  
  
"What the hell happened in there?" Judas demanded.  
  
"We got a bit of an aftershock from your blasts. You, my friend, recieved the gift of a nap, compliments of a gargantuin chunk of sheet rock."  
  
The two sat, watching the monitor, as the people outside hurried about the clean up operation. They watched wufei walk in front of the camera.  
  
Wonder what's wrong with him," Legion thought alound.  
  
"There is always something bothering that one."  
  
The duo's laughing was cut short when the sliding door to the van opened. Lady Une stood there menacingly, the delayed visions on the monitor reflecting in her round glasses.  
  
  
-----  
  
  
Siren  
  
Stop  
  
  
Move. Silence.  
Siren.  
Stop.  
  
  
THe three gundam pilots rode on in silence, stopping and starting, allowing the ambulance to pass.  
  
Duo glared at his hands, scowling out the window every few seconds.  
  
At last, Wufei could take it no longer.  
  
"She's alright." he said.  
  
Duo looked up in surprise.  
  
"She only suffered a broken arm and some other minor injuries."  
  
Duo and Quatre looked confused. Duo glared through the window which connected the driver's compartment to the passenger's. He wanted to drill a hole through the driver's head as the car again pulled over.  
  
"But how do you know Wufei? The paramedics didn't even remember her."  
  
"I aided her and Me-her friend."  
  
"Is that where the blood on your uniform came from?" Quatre asked. Wufei nodded.  
  
Duo's ears perked further.  
  
"Her friend was n much worse shape. I had to carry her out. I'm not surprised they did not pay Hilde as much mind."  
  
' Duo looked at the floor of the car again. Wufei's news had not yet taken affect on his disposition.  
  
"Well, are you not somewhat relieved?" Wufei asked.  
  
"You don't know what it's like to think that you've lost someone you love," Suo said bitterly to Wufei.  
  
Immediately Wufei's eyes hardened. He could no longer look at Duo. He watched the hospital grow before him and the limo stopped.  
  
"Be careful Duo," the driver said, turning around and removing his hat. "Things aren't always as they seem.  
  
The three pilots were stunned at the sight of the brunette man with funny bangs.  
  
"Trowa!" Quatre criedin delighted surprise.  
  
  
-------  
  
  
The clock ticked in the hotel room.  
  
One, two, three, four, five, six, seven.... it ticked the seconds away.  
  
  
Relena sat silently in a chair next to a table. Heero sat on the table's other side. The pair glared at each other, waiting for someone to change the orders.  
  
  
Thirty-three, thirty-four, thirty-five, thirty-six, thirty-seven....  
  
  
-----  
  
  
The buzz of the hear monitor echoed along with the foot steps of the nurses in the hallway. Meiran's IV's dripped in unison, creating another disturbing, but necessary noise so that she may recover.  
  
Wufei breather heavily, his warm breath pouring over his hands, which were clenched beneath his nose. He synchronized his breathing with the rising and falling of Meiran's chest.  
  
He'd already read her charts, whcih were carelessly left behind by her doctors. One of her lungs had collapsed, cause her chest cavity to fill with air. It was doing so when he found her. She had broked a rib and cracked two otheres. Her left arm had been cut deeply, requiring twenty stitches. Meiran's right leg harbored a spiral break, circling from her ankle to just under her knee. There was a gash in her head, swen up by five stitches and six staples. On top of everything else, she had lost deadly amounts of blood.  
  
THe docotrs had cleaned the blood from her face and arms, but her hair still held matted bits here and there. Wufei eyed his clothes and hands, looking over the dried blood that created somewhat of a seconde skin. Quickly he went to ccleanse himself of the red stains.  
  
  
-----  
  
  
"Duo!" Hilde screeched as they embraced. He looked her over, checking the cast and the stitches on her hairline.  
  
"You're alright then?" she asked when he had finished.  
  
"Not a scratch, just worried..... How's your friend?  
  
"Meilun is being taken care of. I haven't sen her since we go seperated."  
  
"Wufei said he helped you two."  
  
SHe nodded. "Meilun might have died otherwise," Hilde looked to the floor, mourning her friend, even though Meiran was still very much alive. I just wish we know who's responsible."  
  
Duo nodded in agreement, thinking back over the past few weeks. He searched for peculiar situation that might give clues to the perpatraitors.  
  
Suddenly, he sat bolt upright, trembling. Hilde laid a hand on him sympathectically. "What is it?"  
  
"I think I have an idea of who it was," he said in a distand tone.  
  
  
-------  
  
  
Nothing about Meiran's condtion seem to change as Wufei stood watch over her bedside. The heart monitor still buzzed and chirped, the nurses still scurried about, and the IV's still dripped simultaneously.  
  
"You just cam home Onna," Wufei whispered to Meiran, place a hand on her flushed cheeks. "You can't leave me yet Meiran, not yet--not again."  
  
  


* * *

  
  
So yeah, it's a corny place to end the chapter. But isn't it fun? Yeah, that's what I thought. Not that great is it...   
  
Wufei: Really, why did you have to go and bring _her_ back for?  
  
I'm sorry, it seemed to me that you needed to have a little bit of a stir up.  
  
Wufei: At the same time as a large scale rebellion?! You are insane woman, no idea of how a man works.  
  
I think I have a bit of an idea.  
  
Wufei: You truly have no idea what you are doing.  
  
Duo: Oh, Wufei you know you're just jealous because Jupiter and I have a decent relationship.  
  
Duo!!  
  
Duo: What?  
  
Duo, you just made it sound as if we were dating. You know that's not true.  
  
Duo: Sorry, forgot about _Him_... Jupiter, two years with the same guy....never woulda thought it...  
  
Wufei: Baka...I am not jealous. I have a decent relationship.  
  
Duo: Then why don't you show us how you feel about your bedridden lover?  
  
Duo...  
  
Duo: What?! Wufei: You have to be patient baka. Still, it's up to the Onna over there to make that happen.  
  
I don't know whether I should feel insulted or honored.  
  
Wufei: I should say neither...  
  
Well, you called me Onna, which is a term I have you use for Meiran, only, you normally use it in a sentimental way. You say woman when you want to be insulting, but for me, you said onna in an insulting way... Interesting... You also just gave me the power to do whatever I wish...  
  
Wufei: Women!  
  
Duo: If you can do whatever you want than you could kill Meiran.  
  
Wufei: Injustice!  
  
Don't worry Wufei, if I did that, I wouldn't have a story anymore.  
  
Duo: You could just write dialogs, there more fun anyway.  
  
Wufei: Idiot...*shakes head*


	5. Rastloser Widerstand Restless Resistance

Magatama  
By: Jupiter  
  
Chapter Four: Rastloser Widerstand (Restless Resistance)  
  
  


White  
  
The room was gleaming white and silver.  
  
Only a gargantuan two-way mirror set in the west was offered relief from the suffocating, pale room.  
  
Lady Une stood at the head of the long rectangular room, staring through the double pane, tinted glass to the security guards on the other side. Around the table in front of her, sat her beloved preventors, the gundam pilots, Hilde (whom Duo had snuck in) and Relena Dorilan.  
  
The hospital security loomed in the adjacent room, watching the assembly of the Earth Sphere's most trusted protectors.  
"Now that I have at last gathered you all into one place, I ask your assistance," Lady Une began. "As far as I can tell, this only the first attack to take place, though, as long as preventors exist there should be no first attack. I do not know where we have erred, but I intent to find out. I will not tolerate another incident like the one we encountered with the Barton Foundation.  
  
"If I may, I wish to employ the temporary aid of Mr. Barton, Mr. Winner, and Mr. Yuy."  
  
THe three pilots nodded, though Heero could not keep back his correction.  
  
"I would appreciate it if from now on every address me as Odin Lowe." Relena cringed.  
  
"Alright then Mr. Lowe, I request the use of any skilly you might be able to provide." Again Heero nodded.  
  
"Relena, I expect you to go about business as usual. I understand that you are in no way under my jurisdiction. But, if you'll allow me, I'd like to entrust you to a preventor body guard."  
  
"That is perfectly acceptable Miss Une," Relena nodded.   
  
I hardly feel as though I am in any danger, though I trust the instincts of these people. Who am I to question the intuition of those I trust with all my heart. I am not the damsel in distress this time though. This is one time where Heero is not my hero.  
  
Duo sat, his arm around his belov-ed. He worried slightly, that they were following the wrong lead. The Esel(1) on L2 said nothing referring to Relena. He had assumed he meant Relena in the beginning, since he was going with her, but there was no way it could be her that was causing such a threat. No way in hell.  
  
"Now, I realize all of us are recovering from the shock of this major disaster. I suggest that we reconvene in fifteen hours back in Constance. By then, I should have some sort of game plan worked out, and we can start all investigations. Go home, let your loved ones know that you are unharmed, and get some sleep. I will not have a bunch of cranky people milling about my headquarters."  
  
"Especially since we currently have a shortage of No-Doze," Preventor Legion joked.  
  
Lady Une offered the man a courteous smile. "Quite right Legion. Meeting adjourned. Meet me at the preventor headquarters at 0600 hours."  
  
  
------  
  
  
The corridors of the hospital buzzed with civilians in hysterics over the incident. Television crews and newspaper reporters created a blockade around all exits. One particularly annoying reporter cornered Wufei as he went to check about transferring Meiran to Constance.  
  
"Preventor, please, what are you and your colleagues planning to do about the crises here in Stuttgart?" She asked in a heavy accent.  
  
"I cannot comment at this time," he claimed, pushing to get away from her and her camera man.  
  
"_Bitte Herr, eine moment.(2) Bitte_, when can we expect a press conference from the Preventors?  
  
"_Entschuldigen Frau_(3), but I have some business to see to," Wufei scowled and pushed passed the German television crew, rushing down a random corridor. He dreaded the knowledge that his image would be splashed across the news, refusing to comment on the situation, fueling feelings of incompetents toward the Preventor Organization.   
  
Eventually, Wufei found his way back to the corridor where Meiran was being held. Hilde stood outside her door, tears in her eyes. Immediately his insides twisted in misery.  
  
Awkwardly, Wufei stood at the door. Looking through the window he could see the heart monitor, still working. Suddenly he found Hilde clinging to him, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"_Gott helfen ihr. Es ist meine Störung Wufei. Ich kann nicht glauben, das ich dies sie antat,_(4)" she wept into his chest.  
  
Struck dumb by her surprising disregard of the fact that she did not know him well, he shyly returned the embrace.  
  
"_Kleines, sie wird leben._(5)" He said in her tongue without thinking.  
  
Hilde wept as Wufei escorted her into the tranquil hospital room. "I am bringing her back with me. Sally will help out with her recovery."  
  
"Can I stay with her, wherever she is staying?" Hilde asked meekly. "I feel to much remorse to leave her."   
  
Wufei mulled it over in his head. So far, only Hilde knew his secret, it would make sense if he were harboring Meiran as a favor to his friends while they were in town. Somehow, he too felt guilty about his rouse. Still, he could not bring himself to reveal his wife's identity until he had figured out her part in his life--and his in hers.  
  
"You may stay at my house, Duo also." Wufei cringed inwardly, not knowing how long he had offered his services. Soon though, he would be busy enough to let his colleague fend for himself.  
  
_"Danke sehr. Danke, danke(6) Wufei,_" Hilde was overjoyed. Wufei stood, still in a state of mild shock.  
  
  
-------  
  
  
There was a soft knock on the door to Relena's hotel room. She sighed, flopping her suitcase on the bed in annoyance. At the door, she found a mournful Trowa, his arms crossed.  
  
"I have been employed as you temporary body guard," he said upon entering the room.  
  
Relena frowned slightly. She had been hoping that she would have more time to become acquainted with Odin.  
  
"I appreciate it," she nodded. "I highly doubt that I am the one to protect. Not this time anyway."  
  
"I would agree that you are not the main focus, but there is still somewhat of a threat to your well-being," the quiet pilot agreed.  
  
"Where are you heading from here?" Trowa asked after a moment's of uncomfortable silence.  
  
"I figured I would head back to Constance with the rest of you. This is somewhat my area of authority also. I would like to be kept up to date with the most recent discoveries."  
  
Relena picked up her suitcase and headed out the door. Trowa followed closely behind her, but so it appeared that he was not escorting her.  
  
"Close up the casement, draw the blind,  
Shut out that stealing moon,  
She wears too much the guise she wore  
Before our lutes were strewn  
With years-deep dust, and names were read  
On a white stone were hewn.(7)"  
  
Trowa recited the poem, brining it's relevance to the situation. His verse earned more credit than he realized.  
  
  
------  
  
  
The small, cozy house buzzed as preventors and civilians a like swarmed through it.  
  
Sally had set up a small medical center, encompassing the entire lower level, excluding only the breakfast nook. Hilde stood, pacing the living room as Sally looked over the groggy Meiran, whom now had awaken.  
  
  
  
Wufei stook silently against the side of his home, his arms folded across his chest. Duo stood under a birch tree, looking in awe upon the mountains in the distance. Quatre rested upon the concrete stairs which sprung from the back door.  
  
  
"It really is generous of you to do this for everyone Wufei," Quatre said quietly. He wanted anything to break the awkward silence. He could sense the uncertainty welling in Wufei, though he couldn'tquite put his finder on what it was.  
  
"Generous is not the word to describe it," Wufei said. He, himself was thinking more along the lines of selfish. Duo interpretted the statement as arrogance and scowled.  
  
  
_I wander what his motivation is anyway. Why would he offer to take in a complete stranger? Surely Hilde asking him wasn't all. There's something more to this guy than he's ever let on--something I don't think I'll ever understand._  
  
  
"Come on Quatre, we should start think about food, since our _host_ obviously has other things on his mind," QUatre stood, looking pitifully at the numbed Wufei, apologizing for Duo's behaviour.  
  
"There's a small market stor about two blocks to the west," Wufei said searching his pockets for a wad of Eurodollars. Quatre refused the money, but followed Duo, counting off his own bills.  
  
  
---------  
  
  
Sally left momentarily to search for a new hypodermic needle to give Meiran a dose of pain killer. Hilde sat beside her, holding her hand.  
  
  
"So, how are you doing?" Hilde inquired.  
  
"Es geht mire gut(8)," Meiran attempted a smile.  
  
Hilde grinned. "You remembered." Meiran nodded.  
  
The twosat for a moment. Meiran's insides churned and tumbled, aching relentlessly. She contemplated asking where she was, even though she knew she was stationed in her husband's living room. She did not know the circumstances that lead to her being transported here. The last thing she really remembered was pushing Hilde out of the way of something falling.  
  
  
"Wufei told me," Hilde blurted out, checking to see that no one was near.  
  
"Wufei?" Meiran asked keeping her quise.  
  
"Chang Wufei, you know the guy that saved your life..." Hilde pushed. "Your husband..."  
  
"Oh," Meiran sighed," So he did tell you."  
  
Meiran was even more puzzled by the circumstances that had caused her husband to reveal the secret he'd been so intent on keeping. Just like him to not want to say anything to anybody until he'd figured the situation out... Though, she supposed a gigantic tragedy was enough to make anyone reveal themselves more thoroughly....Even someone as stubborn as Wufei.  
  
  
"I'm the only one who knows Meilun."  
  
"Please, it's Meiran, call my by my real name."  
  
"As you wish Meiran," Hilde stumblem a bit over the name. "Thank you for pushing me out of the way erlier."  
  
"No trouble at all,"  
  
"No trouble? You should be thankful you're alive. I know I am. And even if he doesn't show it, I'm sure Wufei is also."  
  
Sally came back in the room, pushing air indignantly from the needle as she walked.   
  
  
-----  
  
  
As it grew darker, Wufei paced the yard, feeling as if he could not let his guard down. He heard the rustle of leaves and feet landing on the earth. He subtly tilted his head to find Heero sulking toward him, pulling papers from his jacket pocket.  
  
"You may change your name, but you will never change you ways _Lowe_," Wufei sneered as Heero drew closer.  
  
Heero grunted menacingly before stopping directly in front of Wufei. "Do you know a person by the name of To Meilun?" Heero asked.  
  
"There is no such person."  
  
"That's funny, because, you see, these documents say that she was just transported to Constance under the care of one Wufei Change and the medical care of one Sally Po. She was previously a patient at the Stuttgart Memorial Hospital."  
  
"There is no such person," Wufei repeated.  
  
"I believe she goes by the name Change Meiran as well," Wufei and Heero locked eyes. "Could she possibly be a relation of yours? Sister? Cousin? Wife perhaps?  
  
"What's the relevance Lowe?" Wufei asked.  
  
"I was just making sure I knew the location of the leader of our Rebellion," Heero said casually. "Expect the next attact to take place in the Sanc Kingdom."  
  
  
------------  
  
  
Relena paced the length of her room for the hundredth time that evening, murmuring to herself as she went. She had put down her briefing folder not long ago and now paced as she thought out the information.  
  
"Why don't you sit down," Trowa suggested, lowering his thick, leather-bound book.  
  
"I think better when I pace," she said. Trowa nodded returning the the gospels.  
  
  
After pacing the hotel room twohundred time she stopped. Gathering her coat and tape recorder she turned to Trowa.  
  
"I want to see Hilde," She said decidedly.  
  
Troaw raised his left eyebrow in curiosity. Then, he stood and opened the door for the single-minded princess.  
  
  
---------  
  
  
Meiran lie in her bed unattended. All the otheres were gathered in the kitchen dinning. Silently, Wufei entered the room with a cup in his right hand. He set it on a coaster next to Meiran's bed and pulled up a chair. Giving him a look of suspicion, Meiran sighed.  
  
"Can I get you anything," he asked politely.  
  
"No thank you," Meiran answered absently.  
  
"Sally says you're doing well."  
  
Meiran scowled. "You expected the worst?" she questioned.  
  
"You will always be ungrateful." It was Wufei's turn to scowl.  
  
"I did not say that I was not thankful."  
  
"You neve said you were either," he shot.  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence between the couple. Meiran, still woozy from the pain killers was struggling to grasp the entire situation (which still had not been fully explained to her.) Wufei, aware that he and his wife were in full view from the kitchen, made sure that he made no suspicious movements.  
  
  
-----------  
  
  
Heero stood rigidly against a cabinet structure. He watched the Changs while absently sipping his bitter ice tea.  
  
It had been as much of a surprise to Heero to learn that Meiran was alive as it had been for Wufei. He was one of the few who knew that Wufei had been married.  
  
Secretly, he was jealous that he had no one to surprise him, to anger him, or to wait for him to come home at night.  
  
Secretly, he was outraged that this small, fiery woman was the leader of the Earth Life Forces. She was the enemy that he could no longer fight.  
  
Secretly, he was torn. Heero Yuy was being torn apart by Odin Lowe. Odin was to be his peaceful personality. Lowe was to be his second life. Yet, here he was again with the people who knew him only as Heero Yuy. No matter how he tried , Heero could not leave his being. Nothing he did could shake Yuy's nature from himslef while in the company of these people.  
  
He spied the couple intently, watching every move. They were being careful to act like strangers. Genius on the female's part--Cowardice on the male's.  
  
  
  
Heero was so completely engrossed with the Chang's that he uncharacteristicly did not notice the small woman watching him from the safety of Duo's embrace.  
  
  
She studied his hard, emotionless face. She watched his lips part as hi sipped at the empty glass, which he seemed to believe still contained it's liquid. She followed his cold gaze into the living room where Wufei sat next to Meiran.  
  
Her arm throbbed tremendously and she winced. Duo squeezed her waist.  
  
"You alright babe?" he asked, concern apparent in his eyes.  
She nodded, but her eyes decieved her. "I'll get you some pain killers." After squeezing her and kissing her forehead, Duo left to retreive the ibuprofen from his suitcase.  
  
Hilde returned to her stake out, watching Pilot 01as pain seared through her arm, she knew that she was not the only one that knew of Meiran and Wufei.  
  
  
-----------  
  
  
Beep.  
Blink. Blurbp.  
  
The vidscreen next to Preventor Legion's bed beckoned him from his light slumber. Groggily, the name sat, answering the call. A silver haired man in a black suit stared back at him. In the background there was a bookshelf with half the glass missing on one of the doors.  
  
"What the hell happened out there today?!"  
  
"Sir?" Legion rubbed his eyes.  
  
"At the University asshole!" The man bellowed. "You know that nothing that occurred there today was according to your orders."  
  
"Judea panicked Mr. Phoenix, Sir." Legion chuckled as he passed the blame. "I told you he could not be trusted with the detonation device."  
  
"Why the hell did Judas panic? I want legitimate reasons here Legion!"  
  
"Pilot 01showed up, about gave us away Sir. He was trying to protect our facade."  
  
Jonathan Phoenix sighed. "Where is Judas?"  
  
"I'd try him at home Sir," Legion suggested.  
  
"Good, because of his actions our first objective has not been accomplished."  
  
"What was that sir?" Legion asked.  
  
"Baka...." Phoenix growled. "To dispose of that woman. She hold important information as to the location of our headquarters, and our plans."  
  
"Forgive me Sir."  
  
Jonathan Phoenix huffed and closed his vidscreen, leaving Pal Legion to stare into darkness.  
  
-----------  
  
  
  
Relena approached the door with persistent grace and knocked without hesitation. Her call was not acknowledged, but she waited patiently.  
  
  
Trowa hung behind her. "She doesn't know a thing, yet she can still act as if she is in charge of every situation. She truly is royalty."  
  
Relena sighed, waiting for someone to open the door for her. She stood patiently, hating herself.  
  
  
----------  
  
  
Meiran watched from her bed as her husband finally attended to the door. The woman, Sally Po, was in the corner.  
  
Meiran sized up the girl in her mind. The way Miss Po looked after Wufei did not settle well with her. There was a longing in Sally's eyes that Meiran knew well. Still, they longed for the same man, and inevitably, Meiran would win out. She _was_ married to him after all.  
  
She still did not know where her husband stood. Until he could finally bring himself to accept her--or cast her out--she would be clueless.  
  
  
Relena Peacecraft (Dorilan) entered the small house, with her tall security guard behind her.  
  
The young, determined politician stopped when she saw the injured Chinese woman. Ther was a familiarity about her.  
  
Wufei seemed intent on leading the Vice Foreign Minister to the kitchen, but she had different plans.   
  
Never being one to be impolite, Relena stopped near the bed, offering her hand to Meiran.  
  
On the inside, Meiran panicked, but outwardly she smiled diplomatically and gingerly shook Relena's hand.  
  
"I'm Relena Dorilan," she said.  
  
Sally rushed to Meirn's side before the girl could respond.  
  
This is Meilun To, she is a patient of mine, on request from Miss Schbeiker," Sally explained.  
  
"It's nice to meet you," meiran got out in a meeker voice than she'd intended.  
  
"Any friend of Hilde's is a dear friend of mine. I do hope you feel better." The Vice Foreign Minister bowed politely as Hilde scurried into the room.  
  
The two embraced as sisters would, even maneuvering around Hilde's arm did not present a problem.  
  
  
"You must tell me what happened," Relena pleaded as the gundam pilots filtered into the room.  
  
Meiran listened to Hilde's explanation through one of her ears. Slowly, her present situation began to make more sense.  
  
The blue eyes from the doorway stared coldly, accusingly. They pierced in a way that made the girl shiver, which in turn, caused her to wince from the spasms. The messy haired pilot, wearing black pants and a coffee-coloured oxford shirt glared at her. The glower created such a sense of lotihing inside her--a sense of loneliness like she had nevefr felt beforew. Though she did not even know the pilot, she wanted to reach out and help him.  
  
His eye met hers and the danced for a moment before his stare turned to ice. Meiran shot heat back, trying to soften him. Heero, mistakenly took this as a challenge.  
  
  
  
(1)_Esel_-German-Jackass  
  
(2)_Bitte Herr, eine moment_-German-Please Mister (Man), one moment  
  
(3)_Entschuldigen Frau_-German-Excuse me Mrs.(Woman)--wow, Wufei can insult women in three languages now.  
  
(4)_Gott helfen ihr. Es ist meine Störung Wufei. Ich kann nicht glauben, das ich dies sie antat_--German-God help her. It's my fault Wufei. I can not believe that I did this to her. (okay, so I admit I used a translation site for that last sentence, because I had no idea how I would form it. It sucks the way they did it, I don't think it's right.)  
  
(5)_Sie werde kleines leben_-German-She will live little one.  
  
(6)_Danke sehr. Danke, danke Wufei_.-German-Thank you so much. Thank you, thank you Wufei.  
  
(7) First stanza of Thomas Hardy's "Shut Out That Moon"  
  
(8)_Es geht mir gut_--German--It is well with me.  
  
  
It has really taken me a long time to get out the actual story line of the story, we still aren't quite there yet. I'm so terrible at starting stories.....   
  
Anyway, I just wanted to thank all of you who have been reading this. And apologize for taking so long to get into the whole thing.  
  
  
  
Duo: Oh you know no one reads this anyway...   
  
Duo!  
  
Duo: You know it's true.  
  
So, we don't have to actually say that aloud or anything. Besides, I just enjoy being able to write it. It can be fun, even if it is a little weird.  
  
Duo: Yeah whatever.  
Hey, don't make me call Heero. You know he can beat you down.  
  
Duo: Kinda like how you can beat down Jordan. (Jordan's Jupiter's boyfriend. He's 6'3". That's almost a foot taller than me!)  
  
More like how I can beat down Dane. (Dane is a friend of mine, he's your typical scrawny, socialist, computer geek white boy. He's still pretty cool though.)  
  
Duo:...  
  
Duo? Duo? Duuooooo! Well, I guess he's gone. Too bad. Anyway, yeah. That's all. I hope to have more up soon. There probably already is, I don't know. Depends on how much I have to work I guess....


	6. Ich habe du aufgeweckt I have woken you

The living room had cleared. Quatre and Heero had left, taking Sally with them (after much persuasion). Trowa eventually pulled Relena away from the company of her friends. IT was not until Meiran played possum that Hilde would retire. Even then Wufei had to promise he would stay by Meiran's bedside, just in case.  
  
Meiran was exhausted, but lay in her bed awake and aware. Something kept arousing her senses. Though she couldn't see, she felt an unwanted presence.  
  
Wufei lay strewn across the floor, which was less than comfortable. He was not kept awake by the machines attatched to his wife, but by an ominous feeling he could not shake.  
  
He stood, restlessly proceeding into the kitchen to retrieve a drink. Silently he returned and perched in the window, watching, protecting, reflecting.  
  
His house was asleep, but it had been violated--he knew it had been. Perhaps he shouldn't have let Relena in. It was impossible to keep Heero out if he wanted to be inside. It was as if he could dig through even the most secretive, guarded, and treasured nooks in one's mind. He would rummage through and find all that mattered, sifting the information building it up to make sense. He put it together with reality--to him it ws like searching for a missing puzzle piece.  
  
"I apologize," Meiran's voice shook him from his meditation.  
  
"What wrong have you done?" Wufei stifled the suspicions and questions rattling through him.  
  
"I am causing trouble for you. I shouldn't have come." Meiran watched the back of her husband's head as he gazed through the rain-stained window.  
  
"I believe that reutrning to me was the most right thring you have ever done Meiran," He turned around, flicking a lighter. Smoke rose from the scented stick in the corner.  
  
Meiran was silent as her husband prayed. She too prayed--to no particular god--just to any One that would listen. Buddha, Elohim, it made no difference to her anymore. To the confused child, a god was a god. The name did matter.  
  
Wufei finished, but did not extinquish the reassuring scent of the incense. Instead he let it burn, letting the fragrance encter him, cleanse him, free his thoughts.  
  
Again Meiran spoke, "Your confused friend does not like me much."  
  
"All of my so-called friends are confused," he responded, lightly pacing in circles.  
  
"The one that is always scowling and standing in a corner."  
  
"That's Heero, but we are supposed to call him Odin now." Wufei was bitter.  
  
"I suppose you do not enjoy his company?"  
  
"He and I are not the best of friends, no."  
  
"Odin know who I really am doesn't he?"  
  
At this Wufei stopped pacing and stood at his wife's bedside.  
  
"He does not trust you. That is all I can say Onna." His eyes glazed over as her contemplated the back yard briefing he'd received from Heero.  
  
The bed shifted and Meiran grunted.  
  
"You should sleep," Wufei advised.  
  
"I am not comfortable."  
  
"That," Wufei chuckled inside, "would be a feat with all the injuries you've sustained."  
  
"Are you not angry with me?" Meiran asked. "I have only caused you trouble since we were married."  
  
Her mind wandered back to the day she had sliced him with her katana. Then to the day she had goolishly left. Slowly the girl's thoughts drifted to the day's events.  
  
"Right now Meiran, I am thankful that you are alive." He kissed her forehead and returned his glass to the kitchen in wander at his own sentimental actions.  
  
Meiran sat, stunned as sleep slowly tugged her down where she was to dream in terror.  
  
  
--------  
  
  
Duo sat, propped against the bed's headboard. He'd kicked the blanket off and his toes were chilly. His hair was bound into a long, thick ponytail. He turned his head, finding that we was prevented from moving far since he was sitting on his hair. He rolled, pulling his thick, chestnut locks from beneath him. The hair now reached to the middle of his calves when left to hang loosely--which wasn't often. He'd been growing it since before he could remember. The idea of cutting it made him sick to his stomach. Hilde had suggested it once, when the two had worked for hours to untangle an impossible knot. He went off, not forgiving her for days. Hilde's own answer was to grow hers out also. "I won't have a boyfriend who's hair is longer than mine," she would say. She'd made quite a bit of progress considering how short her hair had been. Duo looked to her sleeping peacefully on his right. The ahir brushed just below he shoulders in long purple waves.  
  
Hilde's broken arm was propped by a soft lavender pillow. His eyes softened in the love he felt for her, but then hardened in anger when he felected on the previous day's events. The bombing had shaken him--it wsa not what he had expected--not at all what he thought would happen. At worst he figured Relena would be kidnapped again.  
  
The man on the colony had given leniency toward rebel-like ideals, but Duo had needed the money. The disposal plant for which he'd been working had been shut down and reopened as a manufacturing center by Jon Phoenix. Phoenix had held on to Duo, under certain conditions.  
  
Phoenix knew of Duo's past as a Gundam pilot, therefore kept him nearby in case of trouble. At least that was what he had said. Duo was to be head of the routing of the manufacturing vessels and the shuttles of Phoenix's frequently business comrades.   
  
"Transportation Bitch," he whispered, remembering the "official" title he'd given himself.  
  
Phoenix was a rat. At times he would ask Duo to act as a body guard to clients, maintaining the skilles Duo sometimes longed to forget. At other times he would have Duo ship odd vessels to even more questionable locations. But upon thorough investigation, all were clean.  
  
Of course, three days ago Phoenix had asked the unthinkable. He had proposed that Duo kindap a femal, important to society, and bring her to him for business purposes. Knowing that his boss was aware of his venture with Relena, Duo automatically assumed he had meant the trusted princess and went berserk, only just keeping a handle on his rage. Why he hadn't let the great Shinigami take over he didn't know. Perhaps then the bombing wouldn't have occured. Perhaps then people wouldn't have died. Perhaps then the woman downstairs wouldn't be temporarily bed-ridden, and perhaps then Hilde would be in perfect health once again.  
  
Of course, there was no way to be sure of where the rebellion originated, but Duo's sould told him the truth....and he was ashamed.  
  
  
---------  
  
  
Fighter.  
  
Warrior.  
  
Proud  
These were the word to describe Meiran as Wufei once knew her. When the two were married she fought with all her might to be the best on the colony. During her time, she was. Many so-called warriors would challenge her. She would always win. But since there is always an exception to always, Meiran was 'always' defeated by one man.  
  
It killed her every time he defeated her. Of course, the fact that she would have to return to him every night made it worse. Wufei would only lecture her on the dishonor she forced upon him every time she trapped him into fighting.  
  
"Fighting leads to nothing!" he would declare, through calm anger, shakily placing his chopsticks back in the rice bowl.  
  
"Neither does reading books!" Meiran snapped.  
  
"Your form of justice has brought us nothing but oppression."  
  
"I am ready and willing to fight all the oppression brought upon us by the Alliance.  
  
"I will fight the Alliance in my own way."  
  
"Ha! Just this morning I heard someone say that you were born to be Nataku, but Nataku is a warrior and you are nothing buy a scholar!"  
  
"I suppose you believe that you are Nataku?" Wufei laughed in anger.  
  
"My dear," Meiran teased, running a nail over his collar bone, "I know I am Nataku." She flitted from the room, giggling.  
  
Wufei shuddered as he stood, watching his wife leave. The power she had over him, he despised.  
  
  
  
The power she had over him, she hated. She knew that her husband _was_ attracted to her and she used it to her advantage. It was such a womanly thing to do. It was the way the fragile girls acted around the unwed boys. She was sickened by it.  
  
Still, the power Meiran held over he husband's emotions was the only thing she had on him. She would hold onto all of him she could.  
  
It is difficult to explain what happened to Meiran over her three year absence, but we know that her experiences have calmed her. She now carries the poise of a young woman, and the quiet confidence of one who has experienced much in a short time. Perhaps it was as simple as aging. Or perhaps, the girl suffered a strange traumatic experience in her dealing with the government, perhaps she received a revealing dream one night. Whatever it was it had changed Meiran's demeanor to a large degree. Still, one thing remained constant. When it came to pleasing her husband, Meiran fel that she still lacked in every ability. ([So how T. H. White-esque was that paragraph?])  
  
As the married woman lay helplessly in her bed she contemplated. Many of the things he pondered included the changes she head seen in her husband (and his actions).  
  
The two had not had one physical brawl since her return. Three years before, the had sparred often. The couple seemed to gain a connection during the fight, but in the end it only pushed them further apart. It was, after all, the one thing they shared. The ability to fight.  
  
_Maybe,_ she thought, _Maybe I don't need to fight him anymore. Well, I don't want to. I never really _ wanted_ to of course, but love forces one to do odd things. It was my love which drove me away...my love which brought me back..._  
  
Her thoughts drifted from one thing to another as thoughts often do. ({More T. H. White influence. Man, I gotta stop reading _The Once and Future King_ before I write....}) Her needle-bearing hand wondered to her forehead, lingering where Wufei's lips had been. She watched him roll in his shallow slumber. She felt sorry for him, wanting to give him an actual bed. _He wouldn't take it anyway,_ she mused.  
  
  
  
Wufei had never really been physically affectionate. Before, he might have touched Meiran's should, or held her hand if she was in pain. Mostly she figured he saw it as the courteous kindness which, as her husband, he was expected to give.  
  
Meiran on the other hand had only teased him. She shook her head, scolding herself for the girlish actions of her past. If she could, she might take them back now. Since Meiran's surprise return, Wufei had been more affectionate with her. The day he'd admitted that he'd thought she was dead he'd hugged her briefly, awkwardly.... Then that night, he'd kissed on the forehead. _Perhaps Wufei has spent some time changing over the past three years also,_" Meiran thought.  
  
Meiran had so far kept her distance from her husband. She already felt as if she were intruding, she didn't want to push her precarious husband too far.  
  
Again sleep tugged at the bed ridden woman. As the pain increased, she gave way to the fatigue and let herself slip into a troubled slumber.  
  
  
---------  
  
  
Heero snuck from the large hotel room by climbing through the window and down a drain pipe. He pushed off into the bushes.  
  
The night was chilly and clouded over. The wind blew ferociously, threatening chills of rain. He stood in the shadows of the enormous building, the mountain tops just visible through the peaks of the city. The wind blew a patch of leaves across the lawn, then pulled them into a swirling mass of debris as the horde reached the sidewalk.  
  
He walked, curling his jacket around him as the wind picked up again. The lost man wondered the streets of Constance, following the river into the mountains. The air grew thinner and the wind cooler as the elevation climbed. he scaled the slopes with ease. It was is if he could perform the feat without thinking.   
  
He came to an overlook, and stopped to rest. He sat against the cliff, watching the clouds swirl in the sky, and the lights flicker in the city below.  
  
A rough hand brushed against his jeans. He brought it to his face, noticing the dirt and grime covering it. For a moment the confusion overtook Heero, but then he stood and presented his worst death glare to the heavens.  
  
"I'm dirty!" he screamed, pulling his jacket off, using it to clear the grime. "I'm too fucking dirty!!"  
  
The wind blew, carrying his voice up the mountains and through the clouds, who opened and let their cleansing waters fall to the one and only...  
  
  
---------  
  
  
The shuttle shuttered as it re-entered the earth's atmosphere. After two and a half years of absence, the couple was returning to their home. THe first 'colonizers' had finally arrived on Mars and the two were free to return--not that they had even been bound there in the first place.  
  
Zechs marquise (also known as Millardo Peacecraft) kept a firm grip on the unstable controls while his impromptu wife kept watch over the ships balance and speed.  
  
"A trip this early on could be dangerous," Zechs warned.  
  
Noin only smiled at him. "It would be more dangerous any other way Zechs."  
  
"Hmmm," he nodded as the ship burst through into the welcoming blue sky.  
  
  
-----  
  
  
Schling!  
  
The blade slid over Wufei's tender stomach, slicing it open.  
  
Meiran watched as her husband fell by her Katana.  
  
"Wufei!" she cried out, watching him fall to the ground. It happened in slow motion. Her husband's outline blurred as he descended to the damp, cold, green earth.  
  
She landed beside him, throwing herself at his side. She'd done it again. FOr the second time Meiran had injured her husband terribly.  
Blood dtipped from his open and gaping wound. It soaked through his white clothing and created pools of crimson among the grass blades. She sobbed, her tears falling into the bleeding hole.  
  
"Meiran...." Wufei whispered to her, placing a hand on her cheek. He drew her nearer him and kissed her for the first time. Meiran pulled back, covering her mouth.  
  
"I have always loved you Meiran," he breathed.   
  
Meiran's sobs grew louder, more angry. "No! No Wufei! Not yet, please not yet!" She begged him. He only locked his eyes wit her and held tightly to her gaze.  
  
Suddenly, he reared and spasmed into a loud scream of excruciating pain. His ribs began to crack as the rib cage separated and his entire chest was ripped open. In horror Meiran recoiled. She ran behind her tree in her field of flowrs. SHe hid there, fighting her churning insides until her latest meal spewed forth.  
  
After emptying her stomach, Meiran watched the spot where her husband lie. Blood was flowing from his mouth when it started.  
  
Slowly.  
  
Meticulously.  
  
Horribly  
  
A small bulge of red began to push it's way from Wufei. Meiran watched it emerge, disgusted, nauseated. The object grew and grea until a three foot lump stood inside her husband. It stepped out cautiously, then split into two, three-foot blobs. Then, those two split into two more. The cloning progressed until there stood sixteen small, bloody figures, but the blood soon dried.  
  
Each one was fairly docile in appearance, but the eyes gave way to the wickedness hidden inside each elf. At once all sixteen bent over and took a bite out of Wufei, who, by this time was almost fully unconscious. He gave only two more blood-muffled screams as the elfin creature gnawed on him. After that, it was impossible for Meiran to tell whether he was dead or alive.  
  
When there was no Wufei left, and Meiran sat sobbing behind her tree, cursing the cannibal elves, the elves began devouring the floor of the flowers, and after the flowers, the field itself.  
  
Meiran wept and mourned. She cried until all she had left to do was scream. Her voice rang out through the baron place, causing the elves' attention to her.  
  
She turned to run away from her cannibalistic predators, but found no place to run to. The horrific elves had eaten up her beautiful field. The had destroyed her place of honour, and her husband.  
  
Slowly.  
  
Menacingly.  
  
Wickedly.  
  
The sixteen elfin creatures formed a claustrophobic circle around the young woman. She cried out for help from her now dead husband.  
  
"Wufei!" She screamed out. "Nataku help me please. You are my only hope."  
  
The elf closest to her cackled like the wicked witch of the west as he launched himself at her neck.  
  
"Noooooo!" Meiran screamed. The impact of her hitting the empty ground was softer than she'd expected. The elf had his two surprisingly large hands on her, and was shaking her gently. His face shifted momentarily into the face of her late husband. "Meiran..." he whispered in concern before flickering out again.  
  
Darkness.  
  
Light slowly filtered into her eyes as Meiran slowly fluttered them in confusion. THe gentle shaking had ceased, and now she felt a rough hand caressing her cheek.  
  
"It's okay." The hand's owner whispered. "You're safe. It was a dream Nataku."  
  
"Wufei?!" Meiran asked excitedly, sitting up too quickly. "You're alive."  
  
Wufei pushed her back into her bed. "You need rest Onna," he said.  
  
"I killed you. I cut you again and my tears spurned elves that ater you alive. Then, they ate the meadow on L5. And then..... They tired to eat me too..."  
  
A hand went into her hair, pulling it out of her face on it's journey back.  
  
"Shh..." Wufei whispered. "You mustn't upset yourself."  
  
He smiled, seemingly less assuring than he sounded, but again, he bent over and place his lips against her forehead. "You must rest, My Nataku," he smiled, fiddling with her bangs.   
  
A creaking was heard from the stairs.  
  
"You better be glad that I'm not Duo," Hilde smirked as Wufei quickly recoiled.  
  
  
--------  
  
  
  
Man, that took a really long time to type up! I think I've been sitting at my computer for three hours. Perhaps I'm just a really slow typist. Perhaps I am just wrote a lot. I think it doesn't really matter. Anyway, my fingers hurt, and all the pilots were smart and went to sleep, so I think I'll put this up and go to sleep also.  
  
Night everyone!!  
  



	7. das Letzte von seinem Selbst the last of...

Silence.  
  
Rain  
  
Dreary.  
  
The country side was worn and tired after a day of disaster.  
  
Tragedy struck again.  
  
Hunger. The ferocious lioness was on the prowl after the same prey. Human kind.  
  
For years there had been war, chaos, and treachery. Decades, centuries long despair.  
  
His own clan had been shipped to a desolate colony, as far away from the earth as possible. People were weak. Power hungry. Greedy.  
  
Leaders only wanted to be put down in history books. There were recorded in the World's Database, only to be wiped away by their successor.  
  
The cycle was endless and the wars caused by such ambition destroyed all hope of the people of the Earth Sphere. Before long the colonies were isolated even from each other and the earth was powerful. But it's power came from weak sources and changed hands many times over the course of only a couple of years.  
  
Then, peace riddled the land. The people of the Earth's Sphere could smile again. But that peace could not touch him. He was a traitor. He fought to defeat OZ, for his home and for reasons of his own. He had sought revenge for the destruction of a civilian shuttle--for the murder of his wife. But, not long after he'd avenged his Nataku, he'd lost himself and turned to the only place he could fight. And he fought. He fought evil to find himself. He'd been wrong, and his fight was pointless. The loss of the war left him evn more of a criminal that he'd started out being.  
  
Mercy had been given to him by the government, by Une, by Sally, and by Nataku. He'd been forgiven and cleansed, but still he would not let earth's peace touch him now.  
  
  
  
The position he held was a prestigious one. It was one that he did not fully deserve, but his mind told him it was right. His heart had always told him it was wrong. For the years he'd worked, Wufei pondered the reasons he'd felt so miserable. The Preventor's job was an envied one, and hard to obtain. Since Meiran's return, he'dknown that he'd been fighting a lie for years. his lie was caused by her. She was the cause of all his trouble. Without her he would be fine. Still, without her he would not have become the person he was. She was a terror, but still it was his duty to watch over her and take care of her.  
  
The young man's mind had resolved itself over the night. If Meiran truly was the leader of the rebel reinforcements she would have to be watched. Of course, she did need to be watched, but he admitted to himself that his reasons weren't what he would voice to the other preventors. He did want to stay with her. He wanted to stay by her side and make sure that she wasn't taken away from him again. If she was taritorous, she could be forgiven like he had been.  
  
  
The clock showed 5:30. Only half an hour to get to the meeting and Sally hadn't shown. Duo stood at Meiran's bedside while Hilde scurried about the kitchen. Wufei was perched at the window, watching for the doctor.  
  
"You know, we should probably notify Meilun's husband. I'm betting he's pretty worried about her."  
  
Heero took care of all dealing as far as Miss To is concerned." Wufei said grimly, his eyes showing no emotion.  
  
"So where is the guy? You'd think he'd be dying to find his wife.--To make sure she's alive and well..."  
  
Wufei's eyes turned cold as he glowered at his braided comrade.  
  
"Not every relationship is like your Duo," came the disembodied voice of "Odin".  
  
The two men turned and Meiran stirred in her sleep. Heero stepped from the shadowed corner with a file folder in his hand.  
  
"The girl's husband has been notified on all points concerning her condition. It is now is responsibility to come and claim her. Until that time she is to remain under the care of the preventors." Heero said, pointedly looking at Wufei, as he handed him the folder.  
  
"This sounds like some sort of crummy husband..." Duo muttered. Wufei growled lowly, narrowing his eyes. He felt a restraining hand on his arm.  
  
"Wu Fei," Odin murmured in warning. Black crashed with blue as the two pilots exchanged lookes.  
  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
  
=--------  
  
  
The men were off, doing their duty. maintaining peace. Always, she was left behind to take care of the house and the business.  
  
Oh, she'd fought Duo to let her come along during that year after the Eve Wars. He'd come and gone throughout that year. His absence though, ever more present than he.  
  
She couldn't blame him for leaving, but she missed him. She wished she could accompany him, but her short fallings as a soldier held her back. The incident between Libra and Peacemillion still haunted her. She'd been strong, _and_ helpful. Her actions were vital to the mission, but she only ended up getting in the way. Still though, if she had to, she could fight.   
  
...Flashback....  
  
"So I guess things are starting to get worse again," Duo said.  
  
"Really Duo, has it ever really gotten better?"  
  
"Well, we aren't at war anymore at least."  
  
"But Duo, how can it truly be peace if people are still fighting? You've barely been home a month this year."  
  
"Maintaining peace is just as hard as attaining it," Duo shrugged, wrapping his arms around his precious Hilde.  
  
"I could assist you couldn't I?"  
  
"No," he said firmly, his eyes connecting with hers, begging her to stay where she was.  
  
"Duo, I can't stand staying here when you're gone. I hate just sitting back and not doing anything!"   
  
"I guess that's just the price you have to pay for being involved with the great Shinigami," Duo joked.  
  
Hilde turned around, crossing her arms, her face serious. "I don't know Shinigami. I know a boy who's afraid to let me go out because of an incident that happened a year ago!" Hilde was upset by his comments, and by her own.  
  
"You can't fight because you'll be more of a bother to us all. We don't need anybody extra to hang around, especially since we are in a time of _peace_ Hilde. There is nothing to fight!"  
  
"You're spending too much time..." but Hilde didn't finish her thought. "What if a rebellion did take place?"  
  
"Then I would expect you to stay here like a good little girl."  
  
"And what if I don't want to?" She asked defiantly.  
  
"Would it matter any if I wanted you to? You're so small Hilde... I just don't want anything to happen to you." Duo tried to end the argument before it blew up, knowing he would have to leave the next day.  
  
Hilde, on the other hand had taken offense, and continued indignantly. "I'm not that little! And I've grown a lot stronger in the past few moths."  
  
"You're fifteen Hilde!" Duo exclaimed.  
  
"I'm fifteen!" Hilde hollered. "When you were fifteen you were literally taking on the world. You were fighting, and in a Gundam no less! You forget that I have worked out there, worked for the same people you fought since I was eleven years old!"  
  
"You were a fucking fooling."  
  
"Well, I didn't have anybody to take me in like you did. I had to take care of myself, and if that meant working for the morons that killed my parents, then I did it."  
  
"At least you have memories of you parents..."  
  
"Duo...."  
  
The argument had progressed from there, turning to subjects that weren't hardly relevant to what the two had begun their conversation with. Finally she'd let Duo win, deciding it fo r the best to stay with their business. Someone had to watch over it then....  
  
But now, here she was stuck on Earth with disaster impending, a hurt friend, and a seemingly single-minded boyfriend (once again). She worried about the events on L2 and was tempted to call, but a call from the Earth to the colonies cost more than was respectable while a guest in someone else's home.  
  
--------  
  
  
In the main office of the preventor's floor, the ten of them gathered (Zechs and Noin connected by vid-phones). The couple had been back on the Earth for only a few hours and were appalled to hear what had transpired in their absence.  
  
  
  
Together, the twelve discussed the events of the past two days. Beginning with small talk about Miss Po's patient.  
  
"So far my patient seems to be quite stable and able to heal quickly. She only spent a few hours in an unconscious state, and when she awoke, she seemed just as aware as I was. Also, most people in her position would have spent their time sleeping, but as far as I can tell Miss To has had little sleep since coming out of her brief coma."  
  
"What about her injuries?" The ever serious Odin asked.  
  
"Well, most of the minor injuries have healed considerably in the past eighteen hours. Of course, she must still recover from the broken bones, _and_ heal from the surgery she went through."  
  
"How long before she is on her feet?" Wufei asked emotionlessly.  
  
"Hard to say. But I wouldn't say more than a few weeks. Her leg may still be weak."  
  
"Excuse me," Noin interrupted," but why is the health of this girl relevant to what is happening on the earth?"  
  
"Yes Wufei," Trowa nodded. "Why don't you explain to Mrs. Marquise why it is that Meiran is relevant to our briefing."  
  
Wufei started, then replayed the sentence back in his mind. The quiet pilot had indeed said the name Meiran and not Meilun. Was it a mistake? NO. But how could he know?  
  
"She is believed to be the head of the rebellion," Wufei choked out hoarsely.  
  
A gasp was heard from those in the room who did not know the woman's true identity.  
  
Heero pick up where Wufei had left off. "Miss To is believed to be the leader of the Earth's Life Forces," he began. "the organization was started in AC 195 during the Eve Wars. Miss To, the founder of the organization, created it to preserve the history and traditions of the people of the Earth Sphere. For a few month the ELF prospered in it's pure state, though in the first month of AC 196 the little elves began a new objective.  
  
"Apparently Miss To and her little helpers began to see the wars as the tradition of human kind. peace was nice and all, but the battles between humans are the ones that warriors thrive on.  
  
"Many of her followers were a part of the Mariemaia group, though she, herself, stayed in her position doing research for the Terra Forming project," Heero finished.  
  
Zechs grunted in annoyance and confused understanding. He understood that she felt she needed to fight for the things she believe in. Though, fighting for the right to fight was pointless. Again, working on the Terra formation project did not quite coincide with her ideas.  
  
"Recently though," Heero continued, "it seems that the power has switched hands within the organization, showing us that we are not as lucky as we once thought we were." He stopped, and preventors looked at him, confused.  
  
"The latest orders have been coming from the L2 colony cluster."  
  
"Jonathan Phoenix..." Duo muttered.  
  
"Phoenix?" Pal Legion asked, trying to hold back his shock.  
  
"Yes. Jonathan Phoenix," Heero confirmed. "CEO of the Phoenix Shipping Company. Also, Duo's boss."  
  
The eyes of the room turned to Duo, who sat rigidly, stoically out of character. "I work for the man," he said. His eyes hardened, angry at himself, and his boss.  
  
"As of late," Heero tried to continue, "I have been tracing calls from the PSC offices to offices here in Constance. I assume that these calls are being transferred to Miss To's computer."  
  
"Phoenix is definitely as snake," Duo said. "I could have told you that, but I didn't think that he was capable of...." he didn't finish.  
  
"What I want to know is," Quatre started, "why Duo is working for him the first place. What happened to the salvage yard Duo?"  
  
"It's still there...." Duo said, but did not go further, thinking the topic more personal than business.  
  
"If you needed money you could have called Duo.."  
  
"Is this all we know about the ELF?" Legion broke in, becoming impatient.  
  
"I know also, that Miss To was one of the largest advocates for the protection of the World's Database right before she left her job two months ago. It was three months ago that the calls had started coming from L2."  
  
"So then," Relena said quietly, "It seems that Miss To notified her second in command when she was prepared to leave. But why is she here?"  
  
Wufei was struggling to hold in his feelings of anger and betrayal. His own wife was advocating another war. His own wife, the one who wanted so badly to end the oppression that was forced upon her as a child. She was trying to mix up the winds of rage and he was lost in the middle of it.  
  
"She came," Odin said softly, making sure not to look at Wufei. "She came, to honor the commitment she made four years ago to her husband."  
  
"That sounds out of character," Zechs murmured wryly.  
  
Wufei glared at the screen that held Zechs's face, and stood. Coldly he turned and left the room, walking evenly, with clenched fists, jaws set tight, and his eyes clouded.  
  
The rooms occupants watched and Sally rose to follow him. Lady Une placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let him go," she whispered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, so this is getting harder and harder to write.   
  
Wufei: Well what did you expect. you're a fantasy writer woman.   
  
Hey, I can try my hand at this war Utopia/science fiction/historic stuff can't I?   
  
Wufei: You can try.   
  
Oh thanks. That makes me feel good.   
  
Wufei: All I am saying is that is...   
  
Meiran: You better stop before you stick your foot in you mouth any more Wu-chan.  
  
Wufei: What do you mean by that Onna?  
  
She means that I am the author, therefore I hold your fate in my hand. Wufei: But I thought that the ELF was going to...  
  
Meiran: Chang Wufei! Do not give away the ending.  
  
Thank you Meiran. Besides Chang, I can always change my mind and....*whispers into Meiran's ear*  
  
Meiran: *giggles*  
  
Wufei: *glares at the laughing teenagers* Women!  
  
*****I don't own any of this, etc, etc, standard disclaimer stuff.*/**** 


	8. Neun Bomben

Nine bombs....  
  
  
-----------  
  
  
The wintry wind of the Aleutian Islands swept through the desert white landscape. Winter had just begun to lighten and a meager fire was burning about fifty feet from the construction site.   
  
Thirty-three. Thirty-three men in the further-most islands of Alaska working to rebuild an ancient research facility. At one point it had been a military base, then an educational center, now, again, it was to be a place to study the long forgotten area of the Earth.  
  
"Hal, you think it's getting warmer?"  
  
"Hmm?" Hal asked over the clatter and clank of the heavy machinery around them.  
  
"The air, I thinks it's getting warmer out here...."  
  
"Yeah Stan, I feel--" the men's unimportant, shallow conversation was cut off by a series of explosions, causing the surrounding construction zone to ignite in a ball of flames.   
  
And for a few hours, there was a warmth throughout the arctic.  
  
  
------------  
  
  
....strategically placed.....  
  
  
-----------  
  
  
A Shinto priest paced the area of the tombs, the tombs of the famous forty-seven ronin warriors who fought for their beloved master's honour. Still, over five hundred years since their massacre, they were revered and respected. Every day, three times a day, the priest would cover this area, making sure all was in order. It was, as always. Though, today a tension held in the air, and an uneasiness crept through him, sending a shiver down his spine.  
  
The ground shook, throwing him to the floor. A fire roared to his far right and bits of wood and other shrapnel whizzed through the air, thoughtless of what lay in it's path, including the motionless priest.  
  
  
-------------  
  
  
....simultaneously explode....  
  
  
-------------  
  
  
The tall, well built, twenty-two year-old man stood banefully in the one of the Peacecraft Mansion's long, elaborate windows, scowling. Cautiously, his wife swam up behind him, putting her arms around his waist and resting her head on his back. If one were to watch closely, one might have seen the momentary softening of his eyes.  
  
"I agree that none of this makes any sense," she said in absolute understanding.  
  
"Hmmm..." was Zech's only reply as he place his right hand over hers.   
  
Though, I'd say the timing was quite impeccable wouldn't you?" she asked him.  
  
Zechs, who had spent a great deal of time changing since the Eve Wars, stood, thinking of what he and Lucrezia had planned upon their sudden return to the Earth. Finally, a real home, a place to reside, to be officially married (there were no priests on Mars), and a place to raise a family. All of this was to start right away--right away, and now, they were only to be delayed again. By what? By a group of terrorists that no one had previously even known to be terrorists. He hated every bit of it with a passion.  
  
"Now," he growled, "Was the worst possible time the imbeciles could have chosen Noin." She gazed into his eyes, seeing the true meaning behind his mysterious words. The mirrored, blue, crystalline windows never lied, always far to revealing for the man's good.  
  
"I was speaking," she said mischievously flattered, "Of our return to Earth. I do not believe that it is a coincidence that the first attack occurred on the day of our return......"  
  
Zechs retreated to the window once again, leaving Noin to muse on his own. _ First attack...._ he sighed to himself before knocking his love to the floor just before the many, large, long windows shattered and burrowed through her precious body.  
  
Fire and smoke surrounded the two, who immediately turned back to the soldiers of their past with the coming of the unexpected destruction of thier temporary home.  
  
  
------------  
  
  
.....in three locations around the Earth.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, so this was a really short chapter. Originally, I was going to just place this in the middle of the chapter, with some stuff before it, and more stuff with Zechs and Noin's current situation (have any of you figured it out yet?) and of course, some more with everyone else, with special emphasis on Relena and "the bad guys," but, of course, once I got this all finished up, I couldn't see ruining it by putting all that other stuff in there about the characters' demons and stupidity, so this is all right now. Though, now you do know what to expect in the next chapter! Yeah!!!!  
  
Duo: Got to sleep!!  
  
::Jupiter listens and goes to her bed, where she's needed to have been for the past two hours.  
  
Duo: I guess I'll have to the disclaimer. She doesn't own _Gundam Wing_, me, or any of the other characters. She's just an obsessed fanatic, that someday, just might get homicidal on us and kill everyone saying that sci-fi, anime, and anti-utopia are crap...... Of course, I could be wrong, who knows?!  
  



	9. Nachgeschmack des UnfallesAftertaste of ...

She concentrated hard as she clicked away at the keyboard. Her legs and her chest burned, the rest of her body was in in a dull state of shock from pulling herself from her bed and into the backroom where Wufei's office was hidden. A throbbing pain seared through her injured arm, but she continued hacking into the ELF's new system. A new system that had been completely redesigned since she left them. One, that was far more superior to the intranet system she had designed three years ago.  
  
This new system had better locks and numerous complicated guards. Of course, she hadn't worked at computers for three years and learned nothing of how to hack into complicated cyber territory.  
  
Meiran was working so contentedly, feeling as if she were once again at her home away from home. The screen in front of her flashed as she broke through one of the many locks.   
  
Hours of research and preparations had gone into the building of the Earth's Life Forces database. Even more had gone into the arrangements for a similar, yet more exclusive system covering the World's Database, where the history of the Earth's Sphere had been stored.   
  
Over the years, she had compiled so much data concerning the history of the world, that it took up over forty discs. After 'wandering' into the new ELF system, she had many things she wished to scan over her disks. Since she started the secret project in early 195, she'd been saving the information on her protected disks, since the information held there was often altered by the current leader's Public Representatives.  
  
The name Odin Lowe rang a bell back in her mind. She'd heard it somewhere before. Also, Stuttgart, Germany.... Depending on what steps were taken next, she might have some idea of where to go to look to as a reference. It was amazing how the history of the Earth can often repeat itself, whether it be purposefully or not.  
  
After another half an hour of exhausting dodging, typing, and hacking, Meiran was able to break through the new ELF defenses. This would have been a major feat if she hadn't known the original designs for the World's Database defense system.  
  
After all that work the damn place was the same as the website. Fools. She raged and slamed her fist on the desk in frustration. Her former organization had hearned much from her, though perhaps that was not such a great accomplishment just now. Of course...if the had taken a hint from her, the format would be similar while the content would have taken on the true objectives.  
  
The website had rambled on about how the ELF stood for the promotion of cultural diversity and the many projects the ELF had sponsored to maintain the diversity of the Earth's Sphere. The way it had been done, and how you too could be apart of this wonderful project.  
  
There was also still a part about To Meilan, the original founder of the Earth's Life Forces. Though it was just a little blurb. Given an even smaller light was the ideas to preserve the World's Database.  
  
Meiran's hunch was affirmed as she surfed through the ELF's network system. She discovered the true role of the Phoenix Shipping Company n the current ELF. The PSC had financially supported the ELF since the beginning, even when the main manufacturing plant was located on the earth.  
  
Since Meiran left her own organization to return to her husband, she'd given the ELF over to the company which sponsored it to elect a new leader. The leader chosen was none other than Jonathan Phoenix, founder of the Phoenix Shipping Company. It was also noted that Phoenix supplied manufacturing services to the Preventors.  
  
Under the link that listed goal instead of reading preservation of (cultural) diversity, it read expose preventor's (as Meilun wanted), illustrate that fighting is the way of human nature.   
  
Instead of listing all the community service projects under the accomplishments link, there were four location, accompanied by dates and times.  
  
*198.4.25--10:18--German Clock  
Stuttgart, Germany--University Auditorium*  
  
*198.4.26--12:03--German Clock  
Sank Kingdom--Peacecraft Mansion*  
  
*198.4.26--2:03--Alalskan Clock  
Attu Island, Alaska--Constructions Site*  
  
*198.4.26--24:03--Japanese Clock  
Tokyo, Japan--Near Temple of Sengakuji  
  
Meiran looked to the clock on the computer.   
  
12:47 pm.  
  
"Hilde!" Meiran screamed. "Hilde!" She heard thundering footsteps as Hilde the small German girl descended the stairs, following Meiran's voice.  
  
"Meiran! What are you-"  
  
"Turn on the television," Meiran cut her scolding short by means of interuption.  
  
Hilde looked at her wonder, but the urgencies in Meiran's voice kept her from questioning the command aloud. Silently, Hilde flipped on the television while Meiran started printing off bits of information.  
  
"Another bombing has just been announced in Tokyo, Japan. That makes three in the last few days." The reporter said. "The first one taking place in Stuttgart, Germany yesterday morning. The second, behind me at the Peacedraft Mansion in the Sank Kingdom, where Zechs Marquise and companion Lucrezia Noin have been staying since returning to the Earth late last night."  
  
The newscaster put her finger to her ear to better understand the words coming through the ear piece. A look of horror spread across her face as she listened. The hearts of the two women watching clenched, knowing that there had to have been another bombing.  
  
"We have just been informed that a research facility, under construction, in the Aleutian Islands as gone offline completely. All contact has been lost, but a short SOS message was received over a radio, then cut off my a large explosion type sound. It is believed that this place has also fallen prey to the bombing chain.. There is a helicoptier on it's way to confirm, but if reports are... that's four terroists bombings in two days...  
  
"We still have yet to hear from the Preventor's about their stance on the situation and their inability to--"  
  
"Turn it off," Meiran commanded. Hilde complied.  
  
"I don't understand..." Hilde sat, bewildered. "I just don't get it. If they wanted to prove a point, why not just get out there and probe it instead of toying with people's lives like this?"  
  
"Sadly," Meiran responded sullenly, casually, "People feel that they won't be heard otherwise...  
  
A file folder full of papers plummated to the floor as Meiran struggled to hold up herself and the documents.  
  
Hilde frowned. "Oh no you don't. I'll help you back to bed, but the work stays here. You need the rest..."  
  
"I can't leave those out in plain sight!" Meiran was argumentative. "I need to go through them before I give them to WuFei!"  
  
"Hilde gathered the leaves of paper and placed them neatly into a folder. "Then I'll hold onto them, but you _must_ get back into bed, or I'll break your other leg."  
  
Meiran laughed inwardly ar the threat, for she knew that Hilde would never do it, and of course, Meiran would never allow her to try without a fight...  
  
  
-----------  
  
  
The stale aftertaste of disaster sprung through the entire disclosed area. The baron wreckage seemed more desolate, more real, more gruesome after a night had past and the sun had dried. The stench of terror wore on, ripping the noses and causing convulsions in the stomachs of onlookers.  
  
  
"This whole mess seems worse today than it did yesterday..." Duo mused aloud.  
  
Quatre nodded, "The work of terrorists only gets worse...Why are they doing this?"  
  
"That is something none of us understand," Trowa broke in. "That is why we are here to survery this destruction further."  
  
"I guess you're right..." Duo said as his cell phone chirped.  
  
  
--------------  
  
  
Relena sat, watching the clock tick the seconds away, listening to the chirping computer beside her. She was bored with the businesses her newly assigned body guard, Odin, was researching.  
  
He had been pecking away for nearly two hours, searching the World's Database Online Network, and looking up various businesses, even going through the Preventor's computer systems. The later wasn't too difficult, since it was in the Preventor's HQ that they sat...  
  
She'd spent that last two hours monitoring Odin's actions, and mulling over the new information that had just been supplied to her, putting it together with the tidbits she already knew. None of them seemed to fit. It seemed if all the pieces were from different puzzles....  
  
Desperate for a way to escape her fleeting, whirring mind for even a few seconds, Relena spoke, breaking her beloved Heero's attention from his work.  
  
"Heero," she began, "Why do you call yourself Odin now?"  
  
It was an innocent enough question she thought, one that no doubt had been pestering her since he had revealed himself as Odin Lowe.  
  
He turned to face the girl whom had always been an annoyance, but always an intriguing figure in his mind. For some reason, she had always been able to freeze his train of thought, distracting him. As he looked upon her now, he was only reminded that she was a distraction, no matter what had happened in the past....  
  
  
\Flashback////  
  
"I have destroyed Mariemaia. I won't kill anybody ever again, I don't have to anymore...." The last thing he said before his strength failed him and he couldn't stand. He fell to the ground, Relena catching him, holding him in a loving embrace.  
  
"It's over Heero," She'd said. "It's finally...over." With those words he'd relaxed.  
  
\\EndFlashback////  
  
  
"You wouldn't understand," he answered coldly turning back to his work.  
  
"Try me," Relena shot back, desperate to prove to him again that she was no longer the naive young girl he'd met three years ago.  
  
\Flashback///  
  
After he'd collapsed from exhaustion, she'd brought him home, to the Sanc Kingdom where he could rest. She'd had a doctor check him over, though all his wounds were surprisingly minor scrapes and bruises, none of which were truly visible.  
  
She'd watched him sleep there, in one of the many spare bedrooms. He slept nearly twenty-four hours before awakening . Of course, fighting, for three days straight with virtually no sleep can easily do that to a body. Then, he awoke, startled, and reached for a gun, finding that he had none he stood and surveyed the room. Relena had been sitting in a chair in the corner, dozing a bit. When she noticed him waking she'd played possum, just so that she may watch him without him being threatened.  
  
He'd looked down at her, remembering the promise he'd made to himself after he'd shot an empty round at Mariemaia's head. This promise, of course, meant that Relena would have to live. His eyes softened.  
  
Slowly, Relena fluttered her eyes, pretending to wake up. "Have a nice sleep?" she asked him.  
  
"Why am I here?" he demanded.  
  
"I didn't think you would appreciate being left in the rubble of Mariemaia's castle, so I brought you with me. I hope that's not a problem..."  
  
"hmm..." Was all he'd said before sitting to replace his shoes.   
  
"Must you leave already?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"I have to address the public concerning the recent happenings tomorrow. Could you at least stay and give me your input on the events. I'd appreciate it."  
  
He looked at her uncertainly.  
  
"I won't ask you to stay longer than my speech. Please Heero," she asked.  
  
"As long as it is for political reasons," he said solemnly, though the statement brought a small smile to his and Relena's faces. Since when was he one to work in politics?  
  
\EndFlashback////  
  
  
"It's my name."  
  
\Flashback///  
  
"Father, who are you going to kill now?"  
  
"Don't call me that. My name is Odin. I am no father to you."  
  
"Are you not my father?"  
  
"I will not deny it, but no father would raise his son as....The man who fathered you is dead. You are all that is left of him. Odin, don't loose that part of you...."  
  
It was an odd, sentimental moment, awkward, though appreciated...  
  
\\EndFlashback////  
  
  
"What do you mean it's your name? I thought your name was Heero."  
  
"I told you wouldn't understand," he said in a monotone frighteningly reminiscent of his days in the Eve Wars.  
  
Relena sat back as Heero turned once again to his computer, now even more confused than she was before....  
  
  
---------  
  
A stoic looking Preventor Marcus Judas stood next to the goofy looking Preventor Pal Legion. Both gave quiet exchanges of success.   
  
A mile away, billowed gargantuan amounts of smothering black smoke, the kind that spills from a tank engine, suffocating. The final flames of the Peacecraft Mansion were extinguished as Zechs and Noin stood off at a distance, both determined not to show the heartbreak they felt at their home being destroyed.  
  
Legion looked to Judas, smirking as the tank engine began sputtering to it' slow stop. "Mission Accomplished," he quipped, causing Judas to crack a small smile.  
  
  
----------  
  
  
Duo reached for his phone, annoyed that his work be interrupted, though somewhat looking foreword to the interruption in odd anticipation. Perhaps it was Hilde, a welcome break from the carnage. Checking the caller identification, he found he was wrong. It was Lady Une. Of course, business. Something must have happened. A breakthrough.  
  
He smiled wryly at Quatre he stood, quietly waiting for the end of the impending conversation.  
  
Forcibly he brought the phone to his ear and switched it on, scolding himself for even hoping that the call was recreational. His love would never call while he was on the job...not unless she might be dying...or pregnant--something drastic of the like...  
  
  
----------  
  
  
Bushes and plants swiftly passed the window, not allowing time for them to focus. A large green-gray blur filled the car's speeding surroundings. Maniacal driver...  
  
Duo had not been himself lately. By lately of course, I mean since the bombing. He's become fairly protective of everyone. Perhaps that is the reason why the boy is driving at over a hundred miles per hour home.  
  
Poor Quatre doesn't even seem to grasp that the car is moving. The shock of all this is odd for him. He honestly thought we were going to be in a land of peace yet again.  
  
Then there is me, Trowa. Trowa L. Barton. I suppose that I am just one of the bunch. Not quite in a place I belong, though not in a place I don't. Trowa L. Barton. The 'L' stands for Limbo.  
  
  
---------  
  
  
Silently the two mismatched Preventor's sat side by side, Wufei driving the car, slowly deliberately. He did not look at the older, curious woman beside him.  
  
On the contrary, she watched his every precarious move. His anger piqued earlier. Zechs's utterance had had quite an affect on him. Why wouldn't the stubborn man just spill it. There was no reason for him to be so quiet, secretive.  
  
Then, she remembered that she was thinking about Chang WuFei. The same stubborn man that had intrigued her so long ago by his determination not to fight those weaker than himself. The same quiet gentleman that had gone so long without a heart to follow, not allowing one to come near enough to even try. Pride.   
  
  
"Wufei, what happened at the briefing?" she asked cautiously.  
  
"It's called self control, you should try it out," Wufei snorted, hinting for her to stop. Of course, Sally being just a persistent and stubborn as her partner, ploughed on.  
  
"Well, it seemed as though you were taking what was being said about our poor little patient to heart. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you've taken a liking to her...Too bad she's married hmmm?" Sally joked, a bit inappropriately. Surely though, Wufei reminded himself, she couldn't know what she was saying for she didn't know the truth.  
  
"There is--" Wufei began, gripping the steering wheel with white knuckles, his breath almost gone at what he was about to say. "There is a striking resemblance between To Meilun and my wife."  
  
Sally's eyes turned soft, comforting, concerned. She knew of Meiran and her death--the affect it had on Wufei was too obvious to ignore. Though, he kept the secret close to him. Only those he took the chance of offending him learned this secret.  
  
"Wufei..." Sally murmured softly as Wufei pulled into his drive way. "Your wife is dead. She has been--"  
  
"Presumed dead woman, presumed dead," the nearly nineteen year-old, Chinese man stated shortly. Then, curtly he exited the small vehicle to attend his battered wife. He left Sally to wander at the implications of his statement--to ponder the exact meaning of his words.   
  
She watched him go, slowly marching into the house. Confusion danced in her pale green eyes. She decided as she followed Wufei into his house that this was not the time to push for more.   
  
  
  
Okay, so I finally finished it. I wonder if this even makes any sense. I'm trying to make it, but it's hard to do. But, I finally finished this chapter. Isn't it nice. Actually, I've read over this so many times that it's nonsense to me anymore. Anyway, it's very early in the morning, and I have to be up in less than seven hours again for church, so I best be getting to my bed. FEEDBACK!!  
  
(Oh yes, standard disclaimer applies here. Hilde would help me, but Duo slipped her some Tylenol PM for her arm, she's pretty much KO'd....But she wanted to try...Just so you know. 


	10. Schmerzen Hurt

Disclaimer: I don't own this--and neither do you.brbr   
  
I would just like to apologize in advance for the little bit toward the end that is almost completely in German. I guess I was just thinking in German when I wrote it. There is a full translation though, so don't worry, you'll be able to understand it.   
  
  
  
  
Inside Preventor HQ, Lady Une sat shocked and shattered. Her eyes fluttered from the mound of paper, to the television screen, while stopping briefly at the video-screen in between. (Judas had just finished a report from his location at the Peacecraft Mansion in the Sanc Kingdom.)brBr   
  
  
She didn't know what flustered her more, the fact that something like this had crept under her nose yet again, or the fact that the President had called an emergency meeting with her and the Vice Foreign Minister. This was an inconvenience for two reasons. One was because this meeting would leave her little or no time to meet with her subordinates before the end of the day. The second reason this meeting was inconvenient was because she would not have much time to prepare her information adequately, and would therefore get chewed out. It was likely that this could be the end of her job--if not the end of the Preventors.brBrBr------------BrbrBr   
  
  
One might think that in the even of a war threat, a society might arm itself against and all said threats. Though, the particular culture in which Trowa Barton currently resided did not have the means by which to arm itself.brBr   
  
Two years before, complete disarmament took place throughout the Earth Sphere. The only people across the population that were allowed weapons were the Preventors. Even these weapons were considered meager by previous technological standards.brBr   
  
Though he and his fellow gundam pilots had the knowledge by which to create the fanciful beam-particle weapons of the not-so-distant past, they chose not to, knowing that it would be worse for everyone. Instead, he and his fellow warriors stuck with their own ancient pistols and machine guns, the occasioal rocket launcher, and of course, grenades. Other than that there were few weapons available to the few who were allowed to have them.brBr   
  
It was often, still, that he thought about fighting. Not really that he wanted to fight anymore, but more remembering what it had been to fight, and how the definition of fighting had changed in the eyes of the world since the birth of Relena Darilan into the world of politics. It was like the second coming of Heero Yuy.   
  
/i"Finally, all of you, live in Harmony with one another; be sympathetic, love as brothers, be compassionate and humble. Do not repay evil with evil or insult with insult, but with blessing, becuase to this you were called so that you may inherit a blessing. For, 'Whoever would love life and see good days must keep his tongue from evil and his lips from deceitful speech. He must turn from evil and do good; he must seek peace and pursue it. For the eyes of the Lord are on the righteous and his ears are attentive to their prayer, but the face of the Lord is against those who do evil.'"[1]brBrbr-----------brBrBr   
  
  
Green Envy.brBr   
  
Envious of a handicapped Chinese girl. She was standing in the kitchen, reading the latest report Lady Une had faxed in from the World Capitol.brbr   
  
Jealousy pulsated throughout her lean body. Through her concentration, she heard the low murmurs of the two Chinese decedents chattering. Something in their dialog almost sounded argumentative. These seemingly hostile whispers though, made less sense than her jealousy. Her partner and her patient had known each other for little over twenty-four hours... Still, her thought wondered from her work while her ears strained to reach the living room where the two were stationed.brbr   
  
Meilun had shied away from most everyone, except the occasional exchange with Hilde. Sally could no longer ignore Wufei's voice, mingled with the small injured woman's.brbr   
  
She scorned herself for even allowing the jealousy to creep into her. She and Wufei were nothing but partners, but it was no secet that she had feeling for him. Damn her foolish womanly emotions.brbrbr--------brbrBr   
  
"What do you know of this war?" Wufei demanded.brBr   
  
"Multiple terrorist attacks do not exactly assemble a war," Meiran countered.brBr   
  
"There iwill/i be a war, and I iwill/i be called to fight just as I have been before," Wufei's voice calmed solemnly.brBr   
  
"You don't want to fight..."brbr   
  
"i am a warrior for the bounty of peace. I put out fires before they spread and engulf the world." Wufei repeated, his forehead parallel to the floor.brBr   
  
There was a dense silence between husband and wife. Meiran bit her lip, considering how the former statement was meant to be taken.brBr   
  
  
"Humans cannot prevent the inevitable. Some things have to happen Wufei." Her tone was not sweet, nor matter of fact, neither was it threatening , nor sympathetic. Only slight did she resonate the Meiran he had once known. Instead, she revealed a more mature, honorable woman.brBr   
  
"I have failed," the young man whispered, ashamed.brbr   
  
"No," Meiran's authoritative voice beckoned him to raise his head. "You have not failed Wufei-san."brbr   
  
His eyes studied her sturdy face, blemished by scabs and bruises. Somewhere buried beneath the wreckage, he found an encouraging sincerity. Hope.brBr   
  
"It is I who has failed," she began. "It was my womanly weaknesses that caused all of this. If I hadn't tried to prove to you that I was strong, I wouldn't have started what I did."brBr   
  
"Instead of probing farther and pursuing the matter, he grasped his wife's hand. "You have changed Meiran, but you have always had a strong sense of justice. I know you only did what you knew to be right and just."brbr   
  
Knowing better than to pull her hand away from her husband's awkward grasp, Meirna nodded grimly, agreeing with him instead.BrBr   
  
br----------brBrBR   
  
  
Sally leaned over the table, checking to make sure her partner wasn't upsetting her patient too badly. She lost all the muscle control in her jaw at the sight and quickly sat back, so as not to be noticed. Then, just to clarify what she'd seen, she glanced back. This time, rather than spying a small bit of hand holding, she spotted Wufei leaning over the girl, as if he were about to kiss her. Not one to easily overreact, she forced herself to sit back in her seat, calmly gather her thoughts and emotions, and enter the living room.brbr   
  
"How's my patient doing?!" Sally said brightly, shoving Wufei aside.brbr   
  
"i'm doing much better," Meiran smiled falsely. brBr   
  
"I think it's about time to change some of those bandages, what do you say?" Her voice sounded just a little itoo/i cheery.bRbr   
  
Meiran only nodded as Sally shoved Wufei into the kitchen, reminding him to look over the newly faxed information.brBrbr---------brBrbr   
  
  
"Have you heard the newest order from Phoenix?"brbr   
  
Judas and Legion conferred in a dimly lit restaurant not far outside Constance.brbr   
  
"The man has gone insane. How long do you think we can keep our puppet going?" Judas asked earnestly.brBr   
  
"I'm not sure. Phoenix doesn't realize that he's simply a diversion--disposable. The orders aren't coming from him."brBr   
  
"So when do you think?" Judas asked.brBr   
  
"The sooner the better. He's not making sense anymore. This stupid terrorist stuff was never our original intent. Like you said though, the man's insane."brBr   
  
"Consider him gone," Judas nodded dismally.brBrBr---------brBrBR   
  
Quatre sat quietly in his hotel room, watching the numbers on his computer flicker with the batting of his eyes. So far 244 people had been killed by these nonsensical terrorist attacks. He saved the data and closed the paper thin laptop.brBr   
  
Tragically he shook his head. "When will all the killing stop?"brBr----------brBrbr   
  
  
"Hilde?" Duo asked the darkness.brBr   
  
Silence....brBr   
  
"Hilde? You there?" The voice of the braided pilot asked, only slightly worried.brBr   
  
Opening the door a little further, he found his girlfriend coiled up in a corner. Her arms were stretched firmly around her legs, head down.brbr   
  
"Hilde, why are you crying?" he inquired uncertainly, stooping down next to her.brbr   
  
"Ich moechte Deutsch Sprechen." (2) She muttered, tears streaming.brbr   
  
"Dann sprechen wir Deutsch." (3) His German was fair, thought most of his sentences were phrased simply.brBr   
  
"Warum schreist du?" (4) he asked, regarding his sobbing girlfriend.brbr   
  
"Ich verstehe dieser Krieg night." (5)brBr   
  
"Dieser Krief night genau," (6) sounding much like an American trying to speak German, he tried to phrase a sentence for which he did not know the correct word order. It was good for a beginner. brbr   
  
"Der Krieg ist night jetzt hier, aber er ist nahe." (7)brbr   
  
"Richtig...Alles dann jetzt ist gut." (8)brBr   
  
"Ja...jetzt, aber...den morgen...naechste woche...oder naechste Jahr..." (9)brBr   
  
Duo broke in, pulling Hilde from her cornered haven. "This isn't like you," he sighed.brbr   
  
"Ich weiss... Ich weiss nicht wir tun..."(10)brBr   
  
"Mir auch...Mir auch meine kleine Freundin..."(11)brbr   
  
  
  
hr   
[1]--1 Peter 3:8-12 (Internal quote from Psalm 34:12-16)br   
[2]-- "I want to speak in German"br   
[3]-- "The German it is!"br   
[4]-- "Why are you crying?"br   
[5]-- "I do not understand this war"br   
[6]-- "This isn't exactly a war." (Literally: This isn't exactly war.)br   
[7]-- "The war isn't here now, but it is near.br   
[8]-- "True, everthing is fine now."br   
[9]-- "Yeah, now, but.. in the morning.. next week, or even next year..."br   
[10]-- "I know. I don't what we're going to do."brbr   
[11]-- "Me either...Me either my little girlfriend. (It's an endearing term. He's being sweet.)brBr 


	11. Keine Scmach No Disgrace

Stealth, that was the key. Silence through the morning mist, frozen in time by the icy chill of a rainy spring mountain morning.brbr   
  
Hundreds of people populated the foreign mountainsides, crowding in with the winds and the mists and the dirty snow. The Alps caught the wind and rain, screaming protest to it's militaristic intruders.brBr   
  
Not one soul in the city of Constance noticed the stealthy invasion and the rains stopped.brBrBr----------brBRBR   
  
In the far recesses of the L2 colony cluster Jonathan Phoenix was settling down to dinner with one of his most trusted Preventor correspondents.brBr   
  
The terrorist leader drank his scotch in peculiar sips, waiting in anticipation for the latest news from his two bugs.brBr   
  
The private dinning room was not guarded. Why should it be when only twenty feet above loomed a heavily armed fortress? Tonight though, for some reason, this made the ambitious Jonathan Phoenix nervous. Maybe it was the absence of the guards, or maybe it was the absence of the gun he forever kept hidden in his jacket, or maybe it was just an absence. Whatever it was, he showed no outward signs of apprehension as the dinning room door creaked open.brBr   
  
A young man with dark auburn hair waltzed confidently into the room. Phoenix turned his head and nodded, condescendingly acknowledging the boy's decisive entrance.brBr   
  
Devon Steele's auburn hair glistened as he turned benevolently to face Phoenix. He chuckled slightly as his vision landed on the evilness of the man's eyes. Phoenix never noticed him reassuringly patting the pistol concealed in his waistband.brBr   
  
br----------brBrBr   
  
The night had been long, and she hadn't been able to sleep. The bombings were weighing heavily on her mind. So many people were dead and injured--too many casualties. Granted, she, herself was one of the so-called casualties, but she deserved it. None of the people who died would have another chance like she had now. She would heal... brbr   
  
Concealing her dull, tired black eyes with her eyelids, she removed her glasses and massaged her temples. It had finally stopped raining and she could see tiny rays of sunlight protruding from beneath the curtains. brbr   
  
The thoughts whirring through Meiran's head slowed and dulled. Sleep was slowly tugging her away from reality. Determinedly Meiran shook herself awake, causing pain to resound through her entire body.brbr   
  
Her husband slowly stepped into the room, freshly showered, heralding a small cup of coffee. He'd been training since four-thirty that morning. She'd only pretended to be asleep as he'd fluidly swept through normalities such as push-ups and quiet drills to his solemn meditations.brBr   
  
His muscles were sore, she observed, watching the very slight change in his gait. It was doubtful that any of his comrades would notice.brBR   
  
Tearing her attention away from her husband, Meiran closed her documents into a folder, ready to hand in. Finally, working for hours, sifting through hundreds of printouts, she had all the information on the Earth's Life Forces in order.brBr   
  
Sitting next to his wife, Wufei relaxed a little, welcoming the release of the muscular strain. He scolded himself for allowing his body to become so out of shape that he would be sore. Even though he was in much better shape than people his age, he was still not satisfied with his own physical ability. He had always been able to count on his intelligence and his strength--though these two constants never seemed to be able to outweigh his emotional instability. In fact, it seemed that the latter would affect the former instead of the other way around.brbr   
  
And then she came back.brBrbrbr   
  
"I have some information for you," Meiran stated, waking Wufei from his thoughts. brBr   
  
"You should be resting," he said, taking the documents. His tone was much too soft for Meiran's taste.brbr   
  
"Stop babying me Wu Fei," she demanded.brbr   
  
"I'm only encouraging your well being--" He stopped himself short, as if he meant to say something more, but changed his mind at the last second.brBr   
  
"Well, I can take care of myself. I know my limits."brBr   
  
Wufei snorted, opening the folder. Meiran sat indignantly as he scanned her three page introductory report.brbr   
  
"Three E.L.F.'s ?" He asked skeptically. She nodded. "So Phoenix is a puppet?" Again she nodded, aggravating Wufei..... "Answer me respectfully when I ask you a question Onna."brBr   
  
"I cannot easily answer rhetorical questions."brbr   
  
He snapped his head up, ready for a stare down. brbr   
  
Reading his thoughts, Meiran responded. "Everything will be explained. I suggest reading before you become cross." She was fiery, returning her husband's glare defiantly. The two let a miniscule smirk slip almost simultaneously onto their glowering faces. Memories of how terribly they had treated each other the first time around crept into their eyes.brbrBr--------brBrBr   
  
A paler than normal Lucrezia Noin sat next to Zechs as the team crowded around the table. To her right sat Lady Une. On Zechs' left Relena shivered, separating her brother and Heero. Quatre and Heero had been conferring prior to the meeting's opening, but Trowa had stopped their conversation when Lady Une began to speak. Duo, out of sheer exhaustion was having trouble concentrating on the lecture, even though he desperately wanted to know the updates. Wufei sat prepared, folder in hand. brBr   
  
He had not looked at her all morning, had not shared with her what he had found out--and she was frustrated, Judas could tell.brBr   
  
He'd listened to Sally grumble to herself all morning. It was his turn to speak. Almost in a surreal state of being he stood, watching himself like one would see himself in a dream. He watched as he spoke from the fax in his hands. Supposedly it had been sent from a disclosed location. Judas knew it could, and would, be traced.brbr   
  
... "Jonathan Phoenix has been assassinated," he repeated. The room's silence dropped to a new level of quiet.brBr   
  
Slowly Quatre raised to the board and with one stroke added another tally mark to the mass, making the total of those confirmed dead 275.brbr   
  
"What does this mean for us now?" Duo asked, breaking the silence.brbr   
  
"The assassination most likely occurred from within the Earth Life Forces..." Judas added.brbr   
  
A dazed concentration settled like a dense fog over the room. Slowly a pinhole of light began to break the darkness.brBr   
  
"Jonathan Phoenix was only a puppet for the ELF," Wufei recited from Meiran's paper. "The purpose for his instatement was to retract from the current ELF's purpose." Questioning looks came from the preventors. "These current beliefs, however, hardly coincide with those put forward by the original founder To Meilun," he added.brbr   
  
"What are these beliefs?" Lady Une asked, anger brewing below her calm tone. A murmur of agreement arose amongst the pilots.brBr   
  
"Perhaps knowing the objectives of the Earth's Life Forces would help to explain what exactly is happening,   
and what there is we can do to squelch this problem," Quatre stated.brBr   
  
Hurriedly shuffling through the large stack of papers Wufei scurried to find the main objectives of the current ELF.brBrBr   
  
----------brbrBr   
  
"Wufei!" Heero called after his fellow pilot.brbr   
  
Slightly aggravated the youth turned to silently acknowledge his comrade, strictly business.brbr   
  
"What was your source?" He asked simply.brbr   
  
Wufei's eyes narrowed, forcing Heero into explanation. "Relena and I searched for hours, the only information we were able to locate concerned the ELF under Meiran-" this caused an even sharper glare to stiffen on Wufei's face. Heero took notice, yet continued on, "and its change of leadership to Jonathan Phoenix."brbr   
  
"Why do you patronize me?"brBr   
  
"An enemy normally wouldn't give out strategic information."brbr   
  
"You're calling my wife a traitor, but without her justice would be depleted. Good day Odin." Making his point, Wufei turned his back only to find himself alongside a bewildered Sally.brbr   
  
"That was some heavy information back there," she said. He nodded.brbr   
  
"Not to be dishonorable, but if you could just clarify something for me...it would be tremendously helpful."brbr   
  
Wufei continued walking, only grunting in an affirmative response.brbr   
  
"Everything you shared with us came from Miss To correct?" He nodded. "When did she dictate this all to you?"brbr   
  
"She's spent her time gathering the information. She only gave it to me this morning."brbr   
  
Sally bit her lip. "There's just one other thing. Did I understand correctly that you got the information from you wife? That doesn't exactly coincide with what you just told me, considering..." She trailed off, not wanting to push it too far.brbr   
  
Wufei's step did not falter, though he sighed outwardly. Exasperated, he decided the time had finally come to tell the truth, whether he was ready for it or not.brbr   
  
"I told you once that I was married when I was younger...?"brbr   
  
"Yes I remember the whole arranged marriage story." brbr   
  
"And I told you that she was killed not long after we were married?"brbr   
  
"Yes, she was going to fight, but was killed before she got a chance, I remember it all Wu Fei," she said gently, afraid of where this was going.brbr   
  
"For years I believed her to have joined the rest of our family. A few weeks ago she appeared here. She's been staying with me in secret. To Meilun is just the alias she used, her true name is Chang Meiran. There was a mix-up in the shuttle logs. We thought she was on the civilian shuttle that was attacked..."brbr   
  
"So, Hilde's friend, my patient, is your wife?" He nodded, gauging her reaction.brbr   
  
Sally just kept walking.brbrBr---------brbrBr   
  
Struggling, Meiran forced herself out of her bed. The pain didn't bother her, she was used to the ache by now. Her leg was getting stronger, and her ribs were only sore now. She'd always been one to heal quickly, it was a well-known trait of her clan.brbr   
  
Without warning, she lost her balance and began totopple. She braced herself to his the hardwood floor. Instead of landing roughly, she found herself being supported by a young woman not much larger than she.brbr   
  
When Meiran was upright and steady, the girl stepped back, revealing her face. "Are you alright?" Relena asked.brbr   
  
"Yes. Thank you," Meiran bowed slightly and began hobbling to the kitchen.brBr   
  
"Would you like a hand?" Relena offered, following closely behind the injured woman.brBr'   
  
"No thank you," Meiran said politely.brbr   
  
"Would you mind if I asked you a few questions?" Relena was cautious.brbr   
  
"I don't suppose I would..."brbr   
  
"Do you want any further association with the current ELF?"brbr   
  
Meiran, unfazed by the direct nature of the question continued pouring herself a glass of water. Slowly she lowered herself into one of the straight-backed chairs that surrounded the kitchen table. "I will always cherish the ELF, seeing as it is a creation of my own. Though I do not agree with the path is had chosen to take, I believe that eventually the organization will find its way.brbr   
  
"So you see it as a prodigal child?"brbr   
  
"One might say that..." Meiran nodded.brbr   
  
"Why did you leave in the first place?" Relena asked, only meaning to keep the conversation going.brbr   
  
Meiran, knowing that Relena would not know about her so-called 'relationship' with Wufei, chose her words carefully. "I reassessed my priorities," was all she said.brbr   
  
"Your husband?"   
  
Unsure of where to proceed, Meiran simply nodded again.brbr   
  
"I admire that," Relena stated. "I doubt now that I could leave my position, even for love"brBr   
  
"I was absolutely in love with my job, and I must say that my relationship with my husband was hardly enjoyable. We were terrible to each other, but that's the way it goes with arranged marriages...." There was silence.   
  
"Miss Darilan, I highly doubt that you snuck over here unescorted simply to inquire about my personal feelings. So why ihave/i you come?"brbr   
  
"Well, to be honest," Relena blushed a bit at being discovered, "I wanted to speak to you in private. I knew that if I asked permission, Wufei would not allow me in his house alone. I also knew that I would not be allowed to meet with you privately since at this moment you are considered a suspect. I'm sure that comes as no surprise to you."brbr   
  
"I suppose not. What is it that I can do for you Miss Darilan?"brbr   
  
"Relena, please." brbr   
  
Than by all means call me Meiran," Purposefully giving her real name.brbr   
  
"I'm simply trying to make sense out of all this. I remember when the ELF first started. I remembering supporting the organization politically and financially. The Earth Life Forces was a splendid idea, I just don't understand how it has turned from helping victims of war to creating them."   
  
"Nor do I..." Meiran said. "All I know to say is that some of the wrong people were left in charge, and that is no one's fault but my own."brBr   
  
"But surely there was something going on underground before you left, it hasn't been that long has it?"brbr   
  
"I've searched my mind over and over since the day the University was bombed, and I cannot remember once ever finding any evidence that would point to corrupt activities going on down below."brbr   
  
Relena thought for a moment, trying to make sense of things... "Did you know that Jonathan Phoenix was assassinated this morning?"brbr   
  
Meiran turned swiftly, sending pain shooting through her limbs. "No, I was not aware of this."brbr   
  
"It was in his own dinning room, by a fellow member," Relena informed the former leader.brbr   
  
"This certainly changes things..." Meiran sighed, becoming confused herself.brbr   
  
"It certainly does iOnna/i." Wufei was posed, leaning in the door way.brBr   
  
The two women swiveled their heads, surprised to see the houses owner watching over them. Meiran looked back at him silently, waiting for his reaction. Relena sat, looking unfazed, but secretly she was apprehensively awaiting her reprimand.brbr   
  
To the surprise of the chatting pair he neither became cross, nor indignant.   
  
"Frau, du sollst im Bett sien.", Wufei muttered in German, a language he figured neither of the woman knew. He was wrong.brBr   
  
"She seems to be doing fine," Relena assured the slightly intimidating figure.brBr   
  
His eyes widened, and his tongue reverted back to English.brbr   
  
"Are you tired Meiran?" he knelt in front of his wife in concern.brbr   
  
"Actually, I wouldn't mind going for a run," she kidded. His sober expression did not change. "Please do not confine me to that bed more than absolutely necessary," she corrected herself.brbr   
  
"Understood, we need to talk later." He stood, ignoring Relena altogether. This left Relena feeling rather uncomfortable, so in turn she excused herself and slipped through the nearest exit.BRBRBR---------brbrbr   
  
A bead of sweat detached from his scraggly hair line and slid smoothly into his right eye. He closed it to stifle the stingy and kept climbing. This night was different from the rest. He climbed his mountain not driven from angst, but by a phantom whispering into his ear. brbr   
  
Instinct. That was the phantoms name, and the phantom said something was hiding in those mountains.brbr   
  
And he kept climbing with the same three words running through his head: Odin doesn't fight.brbr   
  
-----br   
Well, this chapter was going to be longer, but it was so long I decided to break it into two parts. I mean really, I've already been working on this one for over a month and a half. I'm finally satisfied with it though, it took me so long to get it that way.brbr   
  
Wufei: All standard disclaimers apply in the line of duty.br 


	12. Something New

I don't own Gundam Wing blah blah blah Um, Heero has a bit of a potty mouth now doesn't he?  
  
  
--------  
  
  
Sweat whispered its way down his back as he stopped atop the mountain. The smoke from the foreign camp fires stung his nose--and he cursed them for being there--for giving themselves away so easily.  
  
The moon beat down upon the dimly lit camp. Camouflage tenets were strewn about in a n orderly fashion. On a flat, far above the River Constance, the enemy military stayed on under Heero's watchful eyes and sensitive ears.  
  
A voice chirping from one of the tents teased his ears, forcing his body to move swiftly forward. He crpt to where he could hear.  
  
"Sir," the quiet female voice said, "I have just heard from one of our moles and the situation n the city is under control, they suspect nothing from their beloved mountains."  
  
"Excellent," the sleek officer's voice answered. "This means that tomorrow's attack is definite..."  
  
"Shit," Heero breathed. "They are going to attack..."  
  
"What was that?" the officer asked, raising and pulling his pistol from its holster. "I though I heard something."  
  
"Checking Sir," the female subordinate chimed, also pulling out her weapon.  
  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Heero thought as he stealthily attempted to sneak away.   
  
He heard and felt the shot simultaneously as the bullet tore into his shoulder.  
  
"Odin doesn't fight!" He screamed at himself, in full retreat.  
  
"Intruder!" the officer hollered to his troops, implying that they search for the spy.  
  
Pressing his bleeding left shoulder with his right hand, Heero plowed down the hillside, dodging branches and boulders and the occasional gunshot.  
  
Glancing back over his shoulder, his path was stopped by a solid soldier who had run into him. The two stood back, eyeing each other. The soldier raised his gun. In response, Heero systematically kicked the pistol from his enemy's hand, causing it to fire a stray bullet which traveled not far from Heero's right ear.   
  
As the enemy stood unmoving, Heero again broke into a run, this time, tripping over a small stone which his eyes had forgotten to pick up on. He slid down the rocky slope, his underside feeling each tiny grain of grit rub and burn, tearing his skin. Tumbling downward he bounced over an outcropping, unable to stop himself, he kept falling until a large pine trunk stood in is way. He hit with such force that he heard his own ribs crack and his breath was trapped in his throat.  
  
Upon watching their prey rollover the cliff, the enemy, tired and worn, left the pursued for dead and returned to camp, never guessing that they had encountered a perfect soldier.  
  
  
--------  
  
  
The sun had just barely begun to poke its vast rays over the mountainous horizon. The pale yellow dispelled any thoughts of the day's rainy predictions.   
  
Flowers were blossoming in colorful hoards along the river bed, while the lawns along the trodden market street begged to be mowed.  
** The sweet scent of honey suckle wafted into the small, ancient house in the corner of Constance. Wufei breathed it in, relishing its sweetness, praying that this was a foreshadowing of the dreaded conversation, which he was about to initiate.  
  
Meiran lie in front of him with her eyes closed, yet awake. He knew she sensed him there beside her, but stubbornness disallowed him from stirring her before she stirred herself.  
  
After several minutes, Meiran peaked out form underneath the eyelashes, only to determine whether her husband still sat beside her--and he did.  
  
"Ah, you're awake," He said upon noticing her slight eye movement.  
  
Meiran studied her hands intently, then upon awkwardly deciding that she must truly be conscience, she spoke: "So I am..."  
  
"I told you yesterday evening that I needed to speak with you, so I am here to do so," Wufei announced, hardly sounding as casual as he meant. There was a slight squabble to his voice that gave away his apprehension. This very uncharacteristic occurrence made him all the more worried.  
  
When Wufei said nothing else, and Meiran grew tired of simply waiting, she asked, "What is it that you wist to discuss with me?"  
  
The prideful man sucked in all aspects of that which made him prideful along with a large breath of air. "I think it is finally time that we diescuss the matter between the two of us," Wufei admitted. It has been put off long enough and I apologize. I should have spoken to you about it much sooner, but because of my weaknesses and insecurities I have failed in my responsibilities. I can only hope that you'll forgive me."  
  
Meiran, not knowing exactly how she should respond to such a statement responded the only way she knew.  
  
"I should be the one to apologize, if it were not for my selfish action, your problems would be cut in half."  
  
"Then we both apologize and accept the respective apologies?" Wufei said after a moment's contemplation.  
  
Meiran nodded positively.  
  
Mulling over the different ways in his head to speak next, Wufei grew nervous. Afraid that Meiran would grow bored with his inability to speak, he finally blurted out what he wanted to say quite ineloquently.  
  
"I told Sally."  
  
"You told Sally what?" Meiran said, suppressing her emotions to result in a calm reaction no matter what.  
  
"I told Sally that you wer--are my wife." He sighed heavily when the words left his mouth, as if he had just eaten a holiday feast.  
  
Meiran only stared.  
  
The polite woman warred over whether to feel excited or disappointed. She watched her husband for a hint of how she was supposed to react. She found nothing.  
  
"I suppose now that it doesn't not matter how we act around others then?" Meiran said.  
  
"It does not matter now who knows about our true relationship Meiran."  
  
Knowing that this conversation could not yet end, Meiran pushed forward. "What exactly is our true relationship?"  
  
"You are my wife," Wufei stated matter of factly.  
  
"And you are my husband, but our relationship hardly consists of anything more than the two of us tolerating one another," Meiran said.  
  
"We do no have to make this known to everyone."  
  
"So you'd rather lie to your comrades more than you already have?" Tell me, where is the honor in that Husband?"  
  
"Do you think that i am already beating myself over the lack of honor I have shown you. I have completely disrespected our ancestors out of my own selfish confusion, and now I only try to make up for that."  
  
"So you only act as if you care to please our ancestors?"  
  
This struck Wufei as an odd comment and he sat back to contemplate it. Were all of his good acts simply part of the traditions he'd been taught. Was taking care of Meiran only his duty or was there something more?  
  
Meiran's blood pressure rose and her heart throbbed due to her anger at finally finding the truth. She'd been wrong, she thought everything was different now. "Do you know nothing but duty?"  
  
She folded her arms and looked away, trying to calm her nerves.  
  
A rough hand came to rest on one of Meiran's folded arms. her eyes met with the softened compassionate ones of her husband.  
  
"I defended you in from of my peers, just as you claim to have done for me. I do not merely care for now because what's left of my puny honor depends on it."  
  
He tugged her arm, she complied. He stood, raised his shirt, and placed her hand over ther scare she had bestowed upon him.  
  
Meiran's features saddend as she remembered the day when she'd wounded him. Still, she traced the long thin scar with her fingertips, devastated by the consequences of her actions.  
  
Wufei felt as though he were outside himself as his wife's soft fingers swam gracefully over his tight stomach. He was in disbelief that the two were sharing such a tender moment and was thus rendered speechless.  
  
"You should have left me the day I did this to you," Meiran concluded, finally removing herself from the stimulating connection. "It is a wonder you should take me back."  
  
"No," Wufei said. "It was that day that I realized you were Nataku. You defeated me in the deciding battle. Sure you hurt my pride, but in time I got over my bitterness toward you and began loving you. You wer what strengthened me during the wars. Whenever I was in need, I called upon your spirit, since I thought you were dead. Somehow though, you always reached out and aided me, even when I was disgraced, you were there for me, like you always will be."  
  
Meiran was shocked by this soulful confession and hardly knew where to begin.  
  
"I'm ashamed of leaving you Wufei. I hate myself for it. I am the worst mate they could have chosen for you..."  
  
"Wrong Onna. We were picked because we were the strongest and were meant to carry on a Dragon Clan made out of warriors. We are a perfect match Nataku."  
  
Slowly, to Meiran's surprise, and his own, Wufei begun to bed over his wife where she lay, and slowly he brought his face down upon hers, so their noses were touching. Meiran's eyes were wide in astonishment as Wufei closed his mouth over hers and they kissed for the first time.  
  
  
---------  
  
  
"Oh Hilde, he's so impossible!" Relena said.  
  
"And you think Duo's a picnic?" Hilde returned. "All these boys have their baggage. Duo has the worst nightmares imaginable, I mean really grotesque. And poor Wufei in there can't even accept that his wife has come back to him--and Meiran's absolutely just the most lovely woman..."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Ooops. I wasn't supposed to say anything, but yeah....Wufei's dead wife...well....she isn't really dead," Hilde said as she opened the heavy door to Wufei's house.  
  
The two friends noticed the coupld at the same moment and Relena couldn't keep herself quiet.  
  
"Apparently not..."  
  
Before the girls could voice their presence, the were pushed aside by a huffing, heaving body. The commotion of Relena's yelp and Odin's gruff apology as he ran to the bathroom broke the Chinese couple from their new embrace. Confusion befell all four until the slam of the bathroom door woke them from their momentary stupor.  
  
"That was Heero," Relena said. Here eyes swept the room in bewilderment before following the boy into the bathroom.  
  
"I sure hope he's alright," Meiran said, motioning to the blood stains splatterd across the clean hard wood floor.  
  
"I'll get something to clean that," Wufei said.  
  
"Let me help," Hilde offered.  
  
  
------  
  
  
Heero stood shirtless in front of the bathroom mirror, heating a pair of tweezers with a lighter when Relena opened the door to join him. The sickening sweet smell of blood permeated her nostrils and danced with the alcohol in her belly.  
  
"What happened to you?" she said.  
  
"I got shot." He attempted to hold back the skin on his shoulder and dig the tweezers to the bullet at the same time. He tried this one handed maneuver three times--all unsuccessfully.   
  
"Damnit Relena, I can't get this fucking thing out of my arm!"   
  
Taken aback by his strong outflow of emotion she shied away from only a moment before his sweat-irritated eyes met hers in a mournful, defeated plea for help. She closed the toilet seat, motioning him to sit. he held the tweezers above the flame until it again glowed and then handed them to her. "The bullet should be in pretty deep, a little to your left. Try not to poke around too much."  
  
The girl swallowed and attempted. The hiss of blood against the metal sickened her more and she was desperate to be doing something different.  
  
"How did this happen?" she said.  
  
"The ELF is in the mountains. I suppose I'm getting a little rusty..." he offered, then winced as Relena knocked a sliver of muscle tissue.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
The two sat for moment as Relena concentrated on her working.  
  
"What were you doing out so late?" he said.  
  
"Hilde and I went out for awhile. Just to relax."  
  
"All night without a body guard?"  
  
"Considering that my body guard was out getting himself shot..."  
  
"You shouldn't have been out drinking... You reek of alcohol."  
  
"We're in Germany Hee-Odin."  
  
"So that means that it's alright for to go out like that? It isn't safe."  
  
Relena finally got a hold on the bulled and tugged it out harder than necessary due indignant pride. He bit his tongue instead of cursing.  
  
Relena stood, heralding the bloody bullet proudly. Heero scoffed at her pride and told her to find a plastic bag t keep both he tweezers and the bullet.   
  
Wufei appeared in the doorway as Heero dressed his wound gingerly.  
  
"How'd you get that Lowe?" he said.  
  
"A soldier in your wife's army."  
  
This intrigued Wufei, but he didn't let is show. "Where?"  
  
"They're in the Alps behind your house. Sorry about the mess."  
  
"Looks like we're gonna be fighting again, only this time, we have no Gundams."  
  
"But you'll be fighting you're same old enemy Wufei," Heero said, peering between his messy locks as he finished bandaging his shoulder.  
  
**


	13. One to Two

  
Man, Guys, I'm so sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, but it's here. It was going to be twice as long, but I decided I'd made everyone wait too long for this, so I'm splitting it up.   
  
It's probably about a little more than half over, well, maybe about half over. But in that area.  
  
Standard Dislcaimer applies...enjoy. >  


"Seven! I need seven Yuy!" Une stammered to the screen.  
  
I will not fight, so stop asking. I'm com or not at all."  
  
Une sat, defeated. "Will Duo?"  
  
"You know he won't lead."  
  
"He has the skills--"  
  
"But not the experience. He won't go into combat, at least as a troop leader with no prior experience"  
  
"I need seven."  
  
"Zechs?"  
  
"Not arriving until late morning. Will you?"  
  
"I'm not going into this battle as a warrior."  
  
He hung up.  
  
"Damn it!" She slammed the clamshell vid-phone shut wth such a force that the screen split.  
  
Dividing 350 soldiers between six troop leaders.  
  
Fifty-eightt Winner, Barton, and Judas. Fifty-nine to Po, Chang, and Legion.  
  
Sally was gathering the troops and checking out weapons. The leaders were due to arrive within the hour.  
  
'Such a rushed event Master Treize, is there any way that it will succeed?  
  
'I am so unprepared.'  
  
_Elegance Lady...Be Graceful_  
  
Elegance  
  
Gracefulness  
  
  
'How can I be anything when I do not know what I fight?'  
  
_If the cause is just...  
  
Love human kind..._  
  
  
'These people have bombed four places--desecrated the home of two associates and killed hundreds of people...'  
  
Une looked to the board on the white conference room wall.  
  
The number now read 542 confirmed dead. 163 missin. 357 injured.  
  
Damnit--what Tokyo? Why only the earth--nothing beyond the earth. Not one place in the colonies was hit.  
  
"Please Master Treize, give me elegance and grace--and share with me you wisdom."  
  
  
----------  
  
  
A pair of crutches extended in front of a small, bandaged figure with a cast shoe covering the bottom of her plaster bound let.  
  
Up and out of bed at last, she hobbled her way to the kitchen to gry herself something to eat--perhaps prepare breakfast for all of her guests.  
  
For she was no longer a guest herself. She was the lady of the house.  
  
Pain throbbed through her injured arm with every step, and her broken leg was no where near ready to walk on. She could feel it selling as she made her trek. The crutches, which Wufei had fetched for her the night before were a couple of inches too long and stretched her out, causing her ribs to ache with every step.  
  
But she was determined.  
  
Wufei followed his wife stealthily so as not to alert her to his presence. He watched not to alert her to his presence. He watched her maneuver, ready to run to her aid if she should somehow falter. A small smile crossed his face, but only lasted a second as he remembered the days purgative.   
  
Meiran was struggling in carrying a bottle of milk from the refrigerator to the counter with the crutches. She got to the table and sat, reluctantly. The crutches were admonished to the floor and she was defeated. Her throat trapped air and she struggled to breathe correctly.  
  
Wufei simply watched as quietly, still unnoticed.  
  
The crash of glass hitting a wall and milk rebounding off the wall and splashing on the floor pulled Wufei out of his trance and he hurried into the room to clean up the mess.  
  
He said nothing as he crossed the room.  
  
Drip  
Drip  
Drip  
Only the sound of milk descending was heard as Wufei swept silently over the kitchen floor.  
  
"Don't."  
  
He stopped.  
  
The coldness in her voice brought him back to a time three years before, when they had been so cruel to each other.  
  
"It will begin to reek," Wufei siad, again going to mop up the mess.  
  
"I said leave it!"  
  
Cautiously, side stepping the cast away crutches, he sat beside her.  
  
Stillness.  
  
They did not look upon each other.  
  
His eyes were down, while hers searched heavenward.  
  
"Look at me.... I'm pitiful. I've gone from a warrior to a blob who can barely cross a room without being out of breath."  
  
"Meiran, you're injured, its alreight to--"  
  
"To be weak? I am weak..."  
  
But she wasn't--not to him--not at all.  
  
"It's only been a couple of weeks, Onna. You'll get better."  
  
"How long did it take you to recover from the wound I gave you?"  
  
His hand automatically traced the place on his stomach where his wife's blade had slashed his flesh.  
  
"Two weeks wasn't it? You were fully recovered after two weeks."  
  
"That's different. Mine was only a flesh wound--on the surface. You have much more serious wounds...I though that I would loose you--again..."  
  
The moon shone in the window and the grim darkness lightened slightly.   
  
It was 3:00 AM.  
  
"I need to leave soon. We are supposed to be in position by 4:30. Dawn is supposed is to take place shortly after 6:00."  
  
"Take me with you," Meiran said.  
  
"The battle field is not place for you right now."  
  
"I can stay at the offices, doing research. Please--Bitte mein Heern...Bitte. If i sit around this house--in bed--studying German--I will through myself against the wall.  
  
I am restless."  
  
"Speak in German more often. It's fun to listen to German with a Mandarin accent," Duo spoke from the doorway.  
  
"Yeah, it's much better than hearing it with an American accent" Hilde added from behind him.  
  
Duo looked offended, but said nothing about the situation.  
  
"Shou could stay in the office with Relena, or even the com room. If my memory serves me correctly, she does have some military experience, right Wu-man?"  
  
"Since when do you speak Mandarin Maxwell?"  
  
"I'm just full of surprises Fei, remember that."  
  
With that, Duo left the room, with Hilde shrugging after him.  
  
The two said nothing. The silence ushered indignance into both prideful youths.  
  
"I don't need your permission. I never have. I'll find a way there no matter what you say."  
  
"I suppose you will. Frankly, I'm surprised that you even asked. you normally just go about your business."  
  
"Will this be a serious battle?"  
  
"No, our only objective is to keep the elves in the mountains."  
  
"Basic peace keeping techniques then?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"The justice doesn't seem to be there does it?" He pondered aloud. Meiran placed a hand over his.  
  
"I fought a war already. I've fought two. I thought I was finished--by as much as I have come around. I know who the bad guy is now. I know that peace exist for the people and not for the warrior. I know all of that, but I still struggle. Because...."  
  
"Treize'a spirit still haunts you..."  
  
Wufei's head bobbed an affirmative answer.  
  
"I never got a decent battle with Treize."  
  
"I know something about Treize that you don't..."  
  
A pair of black, shapely eyebrows raised above a respective pair of black eyes in question.  
  
"Only one other person knows this, as far as i know--not even Lady Une knows."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Treize was not only one person--but two."  
  
  
----------  
  
  
_ Two more steps.  
  
How about two hundred...  
  
  
Maybe four hundred...  
  
  
Each step back to my perch seemed longer and hard to take than when I'd first come. Harder to believe.  
  
I am back in a war.  
  
I don't know the reason I'm fighting other than because it is expected of me. The reasoning I suppose could be deduced down to defending peace--though it is difficult to protect something that is not actually in exictance.  
  
Don't get me wrong, peace resides in some places, but Universal peace is only an ideal that can never truly exist.  
  
Quatre Raberba Winner--the Winner heir--deciding that pacifism is naive.  
  
My position I have spotted. Shortly taking my place, my weapons tucked away in their holsters.  
  
It's odd, storing weapons on my person instead of relying on a Gundam.   
  
I do not have the capabilities of Sandrock. I, in m own way, cannot fight. I am not of a fighting spirit. I should be in a control room with Meilun.   
  
No.  
  
There is no To Meilun. Only Chang Meiran--former leader of the ELF--the enemy--an allies wife.  
  
Wife--spouse...a tie thicker than blood.  
  
!BEEP!  
  
KP IZ OPN. CMN.  
  
Keep eyes open. Coming.  
  
I readied my gun for the advance.  
  
Keep them from overtaking.  
  
Purely defensive mission. If they can't leave the mountain, they have nothing but it's snow.  
  
_
  



	14. From Quiet to Forgiveness

Magatama Chapter 14: Quiet to Forgiveness  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and it's characters do not belong to me.  
  
It's here, just like I promised. It took me a month. (I started actually writing it on 3.18, even though I'd been planning it for a month before that.) I hope it's good enough to make up for a few months without updating it.  
  
I'll shut up and just get to it.  
  


Thud  
  
  
Crack....Thud  
  
  
It was quiet at first, but as the coming army descended further, the louder their disruption became.  
  
He crouched in the lower branches of a fur tree, awaiting the coming battle.  
  
He prayed:  
  
_"'I call to you, God, and you answer me. Listen to me now. Hear what I say.'"_  
  
His soft voice was drowned out by the gunfire and screams he heard.  
  
The battle was drawing nearer.  
  
_"'Your love wonderful. By your power protect me as you would your own eye.'"_  
  
He peered, cautiously between the thick branches.  
  
He could see no one yet. His radio clicked twice and he tightened his grip on his gun.  
  
_"'Protect me as a bird hides her young under her wings.'"_  
  
Trowa heard a great crack of a fallen branch ten yards in front of his perch and moved his weapon into position, rustling the branches.  
  
_"'Keep me from the wicked who attack me.'"_  
  
The lone man spat with a cocky grin and signaled for his comrades to follow.  
  
"'_Protect me from my enemies who surround me._  
  
Twenty-five men, all bearing weapons now stood in the area. Each one had their gun ready to shoot at the sign of any movement.  
  
They descended further. Trowa signaled to his camouflaged team to ready themselves for an attack.  
  
_"'They are selfish. They brag about themselves. They have chased me. Now they surround me._'"  
  
As the enemy closed in on all sides of Trowa's tree, he gave the final warning for his men to ready themselves.  
  
_'"They plan to throw me to the ground.'"_  
  
He rose in his spot and the sudden movement made the enemy soldiers drop, with their guns raised, protecting themselves.  
  
_They are like lions ready to kill,'"_  
  
  


Bitter.  
  
Discontent.  
Insulted.  
  
Jealous.  
  
  
  
  
The emotions that radiated from Odin Lowe were obvious. he didn't feel them. All he knew was, that his position had been given to the enemy.  
  
She was the enemy. If it had not been for her--he may not have been here. His meditations would not have been interupted.  
  
How did she know? She knew where to find him. It had to have been her who awoke him in the middle of the night with a beeping computer--telling him of the coming plan to bomb the University.  
  
But if she had known, why was she there? Why had she allowed herself to be so severely injured? Was it guilt? Self-punishment? Suicide?  
  
She troubled him. Odin couldn't decide what she was up to. He didn't understand her. She wasn't predictable, not like her husband. She was sly--like a fox. She was a deceiving fox of a woman...  
  
"This is Preventor Chang! Does anyone read this transmission?" Wufei's voice came calmly over the radio. he repeated himself in a few different languages, his voice more urgent with every repetition.  
  
"Preventor Chang, this is comm. base, we read you. What is your situation?" Meiran said.  
  
"I was separated from my men in a brief fight. I haven't been able to contact them since."  
  
Meiran tapped at her keyboard, causing the attached screen to hone in on her husband's men.  
  
"They're all still online, Sir. Perhaps it's your equipment?"  
  
She started tuping frantically, checking the position of Wufei in relation to his men.  
  
"Preventor Chang, your people are about a mile down the mountain to your east. The enemy is headed that direction. There are also some enemy vehicles near you, Sir."  
  
"My equipment...it's going be...I'll try to me with...get home...."   
  
His comm. cut out and his dot disappeared from the screen.  
  
"Damn.." Meiran whispered, taking off her headset and dropping it to her lap.  
  
He hands shook.  
  
"What the hell just happened Chang?" Une snapped.  
  
"It seems that the ELF just isolated Chang," Odin announced. "I wonder why that happened?" He shot a glance at Meiran.  
  
"Are you suggesting that I--"  
  
"I only suggest what I know Ms. Chang."  
  
"What do you know?"  
  
"You're the enemy--or a traitor. Either way you're not to be trusted. You're also Wufei's wife. You're family. You shouldn't be here. It's too fucking close for you as his enemy and his wife. You can't handle it."  
  
Meiran stood, he injureis screaming.  
  
Her eyes sparkled with proud maliciousness as she stood directly in front of Heero, whom dwarfed her.  
  
"I am not weak," she said. Then slammed her fist into his face so hard that he was thrown to the floor.  
  
Exhausted from exerting her recuperating body so, Meiran fell in a heap on the floor. Tears formed in her eyes, but she would not let them fall. No weaknesses could be shown the that Bastard.  
  
"You're not the soldier you once were," she scoffed.  
  
"Hn.." He snorted.  
  
"You've grown weaker over time as well." He opened the door to leave. "You'll lose no matter what the out come."  
  
"And no matter the out come," Meiran said, "you'll continue to let yourself waste away."  
  


_ It's May. May AC 198. It's been almost three years since I met Duo. Three yeas since the beginning.  
  
Two and a half years ago I fought my way through Libra. Duo saved me then, but I fought bravely.  
  
December 195 saw me strong.   
  
\ I was a warrior.  
  
Two and a half years is a long time to spend living a normal life. It's a short time to work through a lot of shit.  
  
Duo and I nursed each other's injuries--my leg still bothers me from time to time.  
  
We comforted each other from our nightmares, and worked side by side.  
  
I gave him my strength.  
  
  
Now, here I sit in an obscure room at the comm. base. It's dark and tears stream down my face. I put myself here.  
  
I let myself get weak because I though it might help Duo.  
  
I was a soldier, trained in combat--and I let myself forget that.  
  
Not anymore.  
  
_"I will be weak no longer."  
  
  
--------  
  
  
Hilde set out at a run. Pumping her arms and legs for all her worth.  
  
Her throat stung with dryness and her broken throbbed.  
  
It wasn't her good arm anyway. It was only a week until the cast came off.  
  
Her striedes brought her to Wufei's house, where she'd formed a strategy.  
  
Weapons=fight  
  
There was a pistol hidden in Duo's suitcase, beneath his underwear.  
  
She climbed the stairs and dumped Duo's luggage over the bed, rummaging until she found the gun and a bit of extra ammunition.  
  
One weapon would be enough.  
  
Always carry a spare.  
  
She took a moment to thing of where Wufei's weapons might be hidden. Her body turned in circles until her eyes narrowed on the closet. In the back she found a dusty rack, housing four different swords.  
  
Hilde grabbed the one she'd had the most experience with: a long machete sword with a plain black hilt and scabbard to match.  
  
Hastily, she strapped it around her thin hips.  
  
"Entschuldigen mir bitte Wufei(1)," she whispered before setting off again.  
  
The battle was happening in the mountains behind Wufei's house. It was obvious that they were very close.  
  
To an outsider, it could have been a drill put on by the Preventors.  
  
It wasn't  
  
Hilde scaled the slopes, desperately trying to reach the battle.  
  
The smell of blood and gun powder permeated down wind. The reality of the sobriety of this fight hit her and her leg gave out underneath her.  
  
Hilde slid twenty feet, grunting, not allowing her tears of pain to fall. She wouldn't cry this time.  
  
Her black pants were ripped and her cast slammed into a rock as she attempted to stand.  
  
She heard a battle cry from the west.  
  
"Duo?" she asked the wind, shaking her head.  
  

  
  


"Hey Quatre man, we're getting pushed a little far down the rock," Duo said into his radio.  
  
"We're still holding our ground, Duo," Quatre responded.  
  
"Hey, just wanted to call your attention to how close we're getting to level ground, but I suppose you've noticed that, being commanding officer and all..."  
  
Duo rustled slightly as he quieted his voice. He strained his senses. The sound of approaching troops tickled his ears.  
  
So far, combat hadn't been to close, but it had involved heavy crossfire.  
  
  
  
He was confused and not sure why he was fighting. These people were a threat. They'd bombed four civilian habitations within two days. They'd killed hundreds of innocents, so why shouldn't he be upset? Something didn't seem right about this battle. There was some animosity missing. The enemy soldiers weren't the ones lacking, he was.  
  
Man to man combat is so psychologically different from mech-on-mech warfare, but no less traumatizing.  
  
He'd done his fair share, especially on that damned mountain, but it felt that he was fighting only to sav his life. Was that right? He'd put himself there hadn't he?  
  
A bullet struck the tree to his right. It was only about two feet away from his shrubbery. His eyes scanned the area, immediately transforming back to his battle more.  
  
There were so many more of them than there were left in his troop.  
  
So many...  
  
Another shot iwas fired from the other side and Quatre gave the ok to head into combat. "Stay concealed," he'd said.  
  
The crossfire was rapid, but they didn't progress much, only enough to make the no man's land miniscule.  
  
One of Duo's bullets lodged itself in an opposing soldier's camouflage-clad chest. The blood splurted and splattered and dripped as the young man crumpled to the ground.  
  
A retaliatory bullet crashed through his shrubbery, missing his head only by inches.  
  
A grenade landed itself fifty feet to his left and exploded, killing and injuring at lest eight men. The tree closest to the area wore a large black singe, sprayed with the sticky blood of dead men. Munitions were low and most men had only their side arms and/or knives left.  
  
Close combat.  
  
A Preventor issue ground-war machine gun flew through the air, followed by the war yawp of Duo Maxwell.  
  
Meeting the challenge, the soldiers of the ELF stepped out into the small clearing, bearing knives.  
  
He stood, sliding his knife out of it hiding place near his waist. Many of his comrades followed suit, including Quatre.  
  
The enemy stood in contemplation for a moment, deciding how the massacre would begin and end.  
  
Blood.  
  
Much more blood would be spilled, and swiftly at that.  
  
Two birds chirped and flew from a large Swiss Oak tree as soon as they had settled there. As the ELF men watched the distracting creatures, six shots rang out from that same tree. Four ELF soldiers fell, and six more shots were fired. Five more collapsed. Two other, who had been hit as well, sat.  
  
Confusion.  
  
  
  
Duo watched a small figure with a sword shimmy down the round tree trunk and the corner of his lips turned up in recognition.  
  
Three of the other men surrounded her maliciously, threatening he. She pulled out her machete, and held it like a pro.  
  
She was soaked in blood as she spun to face Duo. All three soldiers fell to the ground, cut down by the blade in Hilde's hand.  
  
He cast was crimson.  
  
"Hilde," he and Quatre said at the same time.  
  
Quatre stepped toward the stained woman, trying to take command. A pistol released a charge that streamlined for Quatre. He gasped as he was hit and fell to his knees.  
  
"Fight..." he choked before fainting. His olive shirt black with blood.  
  
Hilde, only further enraged, turned her sword upon the injured man, who she'd already shot, and hack off his hands. his screams and gushing blood infuriated his comrades and they let out outrages yelps and attacked the Preventor force with fervor.  
  
Duo and Hilde made momentary eye contact, and the God and Goddess of Death made a triumphant return. For, no man can escape their glistening blades.  
  
  


Trowa stood, watching as the soldiers of the ELF turned tail and ran.  
  
Retreating.  
  
_"As for the deeds of men--"_  
  
He cast his weapon aside. Blood was scarce. His men were all still alive. No blood stained his clothes, but his hands seemed to be glowing with the liquid.  
  
_"By the word of your lips, I have kept myself from the ways of the violent."_  
  
He dropped to his knees in exhaustion, leaving crimson stains in the grass.  
B _"My steps have held to your paths; my feet have not slipped," _ he repeated.  
  
He wiped his hands on the land, uselessly. There was no way they could become clean.  
  
"Forgive me..." he whispered as the battle closed.  
  
  
  


(1)Please forgive me Wufei--formal  
  
When Trowa is speaking (in italics) at the beginning of the chapter it is Psalms 17:6-12. When Trowa is speaking at the end of the chapter it is from Psalms 17: 4 &5.  
  
Well, there it is, finally done. I hope you all enjoyed it. I will answer the stuff about the two Treizes in next chapter, as well as explain what happened to Wufei. That information just didn't seem to fit in this chapter, which was strictly battles. (and there was way more than one)....  
  
Thank you guys so much for waiting for me for so long!   
  



	15. Breaking Out of Solitude

Magatama Chapter 15: Breaking Out of Solitude  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and it's characters do not belong to me.  
  
Didn't take as long to get this one out. I hope you enjoy! 

Thud  
  
  
His bed was cold and hard. Very Cold.  
  
His eyes fluttered open, blinking twice. It was dark--mostly.  
  
A beam of light filtered through an opening to his left, playing over his face. The light was warm and he was cold. He sat up, cross-legged, gathering his bearing.   
  
There was a battle in the mountain. ELF--his men--Meiran...  
  
Captured.  
  
They had surrounded him. He'd reached for his sword, but it was gone. Gone? But he'd always carried the machete with him into battle. Always.  
  
He was cold. The light still danced over his face and he followed it to an oval opening the size of a vanity mirror. It was set on a curved wall about four and a half feet off the ground. It was plenty wide enough for him to fit, but it's placement made it difficult to maneuver into.   
  
Wufei managed to pull himself up into the window and rest with his legs dangling outside. He was still on earth, in the alps even. They weren't his alps though. He wasn't familiar with this skyline.  
  
Perhaps he was in Switzerland?  
  
There wasn't much of a way to escape. Below the window there was a ledge, but that was close to twenty feet down. He could make it, but there was a chance that he would overshoot and plunge down the side of the mountain. He wasn't certain, but he figured he was about half way up.  
  
He contemplated leaving, he might be able to make--make where, he didn't know. He'd have to be awar of his location before he could make it back home. Home...  
  
He took stock of any injuries. There wasn't anything serious, mostly bumps and bruises. He was pretty sure his wrists had been sprained when his captors had thrown him into the cave. He didn't remember being transported...  
  
There was a small yellow green and purple bruise in the crook of his left elbow, accompanied by a puckered pick mark in the skin covering a prominent vein. He'd been drugged intravenously. _That_ scared him. All sorts of terrible things could result from the improper use of needles. He'd have to let Sally check him out when he returned.  
  
He had unconsciously decided he would attempt an escape upon thinking of Sally. He _would_ do it--just not yet, He needed to find out more about where he was.  
  
Perhaps someone would come for hi--or bring him sustenance. They _might_, at least let something about his location slip. Until then, he would have to wait for sunset...  
  
He pivoted in the window. Turning his back to the slope sent a shiver down his spine, but the fear soon passed as he landed back in his cave, and leaned against the wall.  
  
"My name is Chang Wufei. I am the rank of first Lieutenant in the Preventors Force. I am eighteen years old. I am 175 centimeters or five foot nine inches tall. I weigh 71 kilograms or 157 pounds. My partner is Sally Po, she is also a certified medical doctor. I have no family. They were all killed by Treize before the start of Operation Meteor."  
  
_That's wrong...I have a family._  
  
  
-----------  
  
  


Twice in the three days since the battle I've wondered what I'm doing. Okay, I suppose its more like twice in the past fifteen minutes. I wonder what in the world possesses me to stay in this place. I thought, _Maybe it's because I'm needed._ Needed to do what?  
  
Again the phrase passed through my mind: _ What am I doing?_  
  
What's that? Three in seventeen minutes? I looked to the digital clock to my left. The square black numbers set against the amber glow read 1:26. Eighteen minutes.  
  
The passage of time during the witching hour is like being tied down while rats and insects feast on flesh, slowly eating the body alive. I feel like I'm being suffocated by the bleakness of it all.  
  
There is too much pressure.  
  
They all want me to fight. They want me to be who I was during the war. They want me to be Heero Yuy. They only call me Odin Lowe with a sick sort of oozing contempt that stings like orange and black molten metal.  
  
I want to fight. My legs yearn to run and my hands ache to fire a gun or hold the controls of Wing.  
  
It is a burning desire that I cannot rid myself of. I watch any weapon shimmer in the sunlight and saliva floods my mouth.  
  
Zero has polluted my brain. He must leave.  
  
He has left me tainted.  
  
I dream night after night about blowing away a colony. It haunts me and drives me insane. My actions are those of a madman.   
  
Only a few days ago I climbed the mountains in a post-dream stupor, screaming at God within the confines of my head as I was spotted by the enemy.  
  
Suddenly I've acknowledged the existence of a god. Amazing what metamorphoses a person can go through after over a years isolation in a deserted broken down colony. It was all metal, there was no climate control, and water leaked everywhere. Only two of the solar-lite panels still functioned. I gained my oxygen and food from what source I could. I had a garden.  
  
That was where I decided to be Odin. I was weeding my plants, so what little oxygen I had wouldn't be choked out of existence. I did it so what little food I could harvest would suffice me for a time.  
  
Funny how I wanted to die so badly, but I wanted to disappear even worse. I did the latter, and the former I attempted when I decided to become Odin Lowe.   
  
It wasn't a physical passing, I didn't attempt suicide. I only decided that I would no longer be Heero Yuy.  
  
I can't do that. I am not Odin Lowe. I am Heero Yuy.  
  
Odin Lowe was a man that initially taught me to fight. He trained me to be an assassin like him. I guess you could say he was a mentor, more so than Doctor J at least. Doctor J recognized my talent, but saw me as an agent, where as with Odin, I was an apprentice.   
  
I asked Odin once if he was my father. he said he wasn't, but I wasn't sure that I believed him. I still don't know for certain. Doctor J knew, he had both our DNA on record. He never told me. It's not like I couldn't find out if I tried. I simply choose not to. Now I'm sure that he's not.  
  
I tried being him, but now I'm tired of Odin. I'm Heero Yuy. I am not dead. I am alive and I will fight now.  
  
  
--------  
  
  


_ It's May. May AC 198. It's been almost three years since I met Duo. Three yeas since the beginning.  
  
His wife wasn't a silly creature like the other young wives of the colony. She had always been serious about he business. Many said that she would have been better suited as a man.  
  
Wufei used to think along those same lines, thinking that perhaps if Meiran were a man he would have ahd a more agreeable wife. Now, he figured not. He and Meiran had been placed together, and there was a good reason for that.  
  
Confined to this cave, he longed to go back to her. he stilled himself, waiting for a visitor to bring him some nourishment or information. Whichever it was, it would be welcomed.  
  
For a time he contemplated over the battle, pondering exactly what he had done to get himself captured. He'd told them to go ahead of him because he'd had a feeling. (Not that he'd told anyone else that). That intuition told him that he'd find the truth if he stayed behind. Is that why he hadn't brought a sword?   
  
It might explain it.  
  
This whole damn thing made no sense.  
  
Why did the enemy wish to destroy and disturb peace? Who was the enemy? Not Meiran's ELF, but someone else's.  
  
Devon Steele--the reason Meiran had left the ELF. She'd revealed the actual reason she'd resigned to him just before they'd left to report to Une.  
  
Devon Steele was the other half of Treize. he was the political master mind. He fed Treize his instructions. Together they ran OZ.  
  
The two had met in school. One, Treize, was a militaristic genius, and the other, Devon, was an expert in the area of politics. They formed a friendship, planning for the day when together they would be in charge of the world's government and military. Then, the opportunity arose to join OZ. Treize was granted a high position, and Devon Steele dropped into the background, he was more skilled at hand to hand combat then mobile suit piloting. He made a deal with Treize, that he would pull political strings for him, under Treize's name, if Treize would employ him as his political advisor.  
  
So he did. This is when Devon and Treize merged. However far Treize advanced militarily, he kept Devon with im to advise him. And it worked.  
  
They were a well-oiled machine. Treize being more attractive, and being an aristocrat, stayed out front. Devon, though good looking, could hardly stand-up to Treize's suave public personality. Also, being from a family of poorer status, he was more given to staying in the background and writing the scripts for the plays Treize directed.  
  
He did a wonderful job of hiding. It was part of the fun.  
  
Then the Eve Wars began. Treize began getting a mind of his own when he took the world leadership form Relena. He no longer listened to Devon's ideals. They were not, after all, for the good of the people. Devon wanted vicarious self-glorification through Treize. When Treize realized this and defected during the war with the White Fang, he could no longer bare the thought of the things he had done. It bothered him so to see lives lost. He detested Devon, and was deeply sorry. He hoped that with his death, Devon would see what was right and allowed Wufei to kill him as an apology for killing his wife those years ago.   
  
With Treize's passing, Devon only grew angrier. He found the fledgling Earth's Life Forces organization, and joined, seeing potential in what he viewed as an angry, attractive young woman. Meiran though, wasn't angry, just despairing. She wished to return to her husband, but dind't know how to do so without shame. Devon was aware of who "Meilun's" husband was, just as she was aware of who Devon was. When she sensed that Devon was wanting a higher position in the organization, she let him have it, knowing that he could procure more benefactors. He did. He brought in much needed financial aid, namely from a Mr. Jonathan Phoenix, who was eventually voted to replace "Meilun" when she announced her resignation.   
  
She left because Devon Steele was trying to control her as he had done Treize. She refused to take part in a war that would seperate families as hers had been. Too much was happening in the world for another war.  
  
She had come back to Wufei for two reasons. One, because it was her duty. Two, because she knew it was the only way to fight Devon's ELF.  
  
Wufei had been given another chance to defeat Treize. _

I hope that explains the two Treizes for everyone. I can't believe how close to end the story is getting! Thanks for being faithful.   
  



	16. Lost Souls

Magatama Chapter 16: Lost Souls  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and it's characters do not belong to me.  
  


Magatama Chapter Sixteen  
  
Scene 1: Missing the War  
  
  
"So what's the deal, do you think you can just intervened in other people's battles?" Duo snarled as he entered their temporary bedroom.  
  
Hilde, startled by her boyfriend's rudeness, said nothing. However, her eyes followed the movements of his body, watching the glistening skin, still wet from the shower.  
  
Duo moved to the closet to pick out clothes for the day, aware of the girl's eyes on him. If he had been in a more honest mood, he would have smirked and played it up, but he felt the need to act angry.  
  
"I didn't think that I was intruding," she said finally.  
  
"Well....you were," he said.  
  
"Was I really?"  
  
"Yes. You came in right in the middle of the battle with nothing but a sword and a hand gun," he said, pulling a black shirt of his head. "That's fucking dangerous."  
  
"I knew what I was doing," She claimed.  
  
He picked up a brush and attempted to tackle his hair. "I seem to remember you promising me that you wouldn't just jump into battle again."  
  
"I believe I said I'd be more careful. I didn't say I wouldn't fight. You left me at home during Mariemaia's War, that was quite enough, thank you."  
  
"You weren't doing well then. Besides, what could you have done?"  
  
"I would've done something," she said, trying not to giggle at Duo, who was still struggling with his hair.  
  
"We're talking about the other day," Duo said, attempting to untangle a chunk of hair he could barely reach.  
  
"Fine..." Hilde said. "Come here, let me help." She stood while Duo sat so his hair hung down over the edge. Hilde sat on the floor with the brush and started from the bottom up. She'd figured this out from her two years of practice. If she started at the top and worked her way down, she wound up with a whole humongous, painful rat's nest at the end.   
  
"I know we're talking about the ELF battle, but I was just out of it before hand. I'd been acting weak and submissive. That's not me. I got up and helped you out. Don't think I didn't, because I saved your ass. Do please don't chew me out like you did after the Eve Wars, because I know you don't really want to anyway. It's not your duty." She yanked a little too hard on a knot.  
  
"Ouch," Duo scolded.  
  
"Sorry," she said, and continued.  
  
"You're right," Duo said after a few minutes. "I don't want to yell at you."  
  
Hilde smirked. "Told ya."  
  
"I was actually kinda relieved when you showed up. And fighting with you by my side was pretty exhilarating."   
  
"Really?" Hilde said. Now on her knees brushing around the middle of his back. Little water droplets were spraying her face with every stroke. She smiled a little and wiped her face.  
  
"Yeah, definitely Shinigami's mate. Yup, my little _Hildegarde_ is moving up in this world. Where'd you learn to fight like that anyway?"  
  
"I told you this already. When I first joined Oz, I was too young to fight, so they put me as an assistant to Meiran. In the afternoon she would give me fencing lessons."  
  
"I don't think you ever told me about the fencing."  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
"You're good though. I liked watching you fight."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah. It's pretty sexy."  
  
"Me?" she said jokingly, still combing through the upper part of his hair, right near his head.  
  
"You're always pretty sexy," he teased.  
  
"You're always pretty full of shit."  
  
She set down the brush and he pulled her up to where he sat.  
  
"We work well together, you know."  
  
"If you say so," she said, and kissed him.  
  
  
------  
  
  
Scene Two: Human Touch  
  
Quatre's new room, and its traditional hospital furniture was decorated with blue flowers. He had spent his last three and a half days in that room unconscious.  
  
His wounds were not lethal, but enough to cause excruciating discomfort to him, had he been awake to feel them.  
  
No one knew why he had not yet woken. The doctors said they saw no biological causes for his coma.  
  
The doctors said....  
  
  
The brow faux-wood door cracked, then slowly revealed Heero Yuy. His feet slid over the threshold cautiously, soundlessly. The was clean shaven, his hair was some what calm, and he wore jeans and a clean coffee colored Oxford shirt. A light jacket was draped over his arm.  
  
He left the doorway without shutting the door. The black jacket was lain over the back of the chair that Heero sat himself in a moment later.  
  
His blue eyes studied Quatre's still form. He wasn't pale, and he looked almost healthy. If it weren't for a few bandages, some bruising, and a gash above the left eyebrow, Heero would have said Quatre looked perfect.  
  
"Quatre," Heero said sternly. "You shouldn't hide. It doesn't make the pain subside any. I know you're hurting more than any of us, but that's why you were given the empathy. You are human.  
  
"I thought I could be more human as Odin Lowe, but it is as Heero Yuy that I truly became human."  
  
A pair of healed Mary Jane's planted themselves politely in the doorway, and stopped to listen quietly.  
  
"I wanted to thank you, because I know you have felt what I feel. You have helped me to see that I am Heero Yuy, even without speaking to me directly. Thank you."  
  
Two soft, electric arms wrapped themselves around his neck, embracing him gently. Warm breath brushed by his ear and the sweet scent of mint and perfume tickled his nose.   
  
"Relena..."  
  
Leaning over the chair, she pulled herself closer to him and allowed her lips to press against his cheek, where the lingered.  
  
He locked his eyes with hers, communicating a questioning confusion.  
  
"Welcome home Heero," she smiled, letting her arms slither from his shoulders.  
  
The door click shut behind her.   
  
  
-------  
  
  
Scene Three: Get Over It  
  
  
Meiran sat in a chair near the small shrine in Wufei's living room. Her eyes were closed as the incense smoke curled around her. She inhaled the scent of Frankincense. She still did not consider herself religious, but the familiarity of the setting was relaxing. She needed something comforting in the midst of this stifling confusion.  
  
Wufei had been missing for a good three days. It wasn't long enough to legitimately worry about him, but it was enough to make her uncomfortable.  
  
That Sally woman certainly wasn't helping. She'd hung around the house during her down time. True, most of the others had been paying visits there regularly, but Sally's presence was unlike that of the others. It was as if she didn't trust Meiran to care for the house correctly in Wufei's absence. (Which was entirely insane, since Meiran was not noble enough to keep up with the house hold chores. That's what Hilde was for.)  
  
Trowa sat in the corner. Sally glared at Meiran, who looked to be praying, or at least contemplating something in the presence of a chosen deity, even if was her own mind. Sally was playing watch dog, waiting for Meiran to flub. Sally wanted Meiran to disprove herself in the eyes of Wufei. Maybe if she could only prove to him that Meiran was only as human as she. Meiran was not Nataku. Wufei was.  
  
_Wars are not merely waged on the battlefield,_ Trowa mused.  
  
Meiran's eyes welcomed light and explored the room to find that she was accompanied by two others. Trowa was no bother. He was a terrific soldier. Sally, on the other hand, was becoming somewhat of a pest.   
  
"How are you feeling today Meiran," Sally asked curtly, seeing that the girls' attention was free.  
  
"Quite well. Thank you."  
  
"You've been healing very quickly for someone with injuries to the extent you have sustained."  
  
"My clan has a history of quick recovery, Doctor Po. I'm growing impatient myself."  
  
"Impatient?!" Sally scoffed. "You should be thankful that you're mobile! After all, it has only been a few weeks since you were injured."  
  
"I should not have been injured at all."  
  
"You are just as proud as he is..."  
  
"Where do you think he learned it?" she snapped, ready to be through with the annoying woman. Sally felt much the same way.  
  
"Wufei is an honorable man..." Sally said.  
  
Trowa looked on silently, observing an interesting female conflict.  
  
"Why are you so threatened by me, Doctor Po?"  
  
"I am anything but threatened by you."  
  
"Then what is it that you have against me?"  
  
"I blame you for Wufei's capture."  
  
Trowa snorted, but it went unnoticed. He'd never known sally to be so ruled by her emotion.  
  
"It's funny that you blame me, while I was inside when he was captured."  
  
"I think it's funny that the organization which _you_ founded is the one that now holds him captive."  
  
"The ELF is no longer the organization I founded."  
  
"I believe I shall make some tea," Trowa said, more or less to himself, as he exited to the kitchen.  
  
"So you say, but isn't the timing just uncanny? You show up and all of a sudden places are being bombed left and right. You conveniently get injured in a staged meeting that _all_ of us are foolish enough to attend. you come up with just enough data to keep us preoccupied while your troops move into the mountains. Then, in the battle you _husband_ is the only one to be captured. I can only imagine how _you_ had nothing to do with it. I'm not blind. If you think that you can pull--"  
  
"Oh yes, I forgot. You, Miss Po, are the freedom fighter. You were a traitor to Oz. You left to help China be free. I'm surprised you have not yet left the Preventors to join the ELF. Their current ideals match those of yours during the War.  
  
"You wanted everyone to be able to fight for themselves, did you not?"  
  
"My beliefs rode deeper than that."  
  
"So do the current ELF's."  
  
"I was not a terrorist."  
  
"Right. You were a guerilla. Wufei was the terrorist."  
  
"He was better than that."  
  
"Do you not remember what happened at Lake Victoria?" Meiran chided.  
  
"How could I forget?"  
  
Silence.  
  
  
  
"My husband is not a saint Doctor Po. Non of the pilots are. To some they may be heroes, to others they are terrorists."  
  
"To me," Sally started, "they are redemption."  
  
"Then what is Wufei? To you?" Meian slyly poked in the nagging question.  
  
"He is my partner," Sally lied stifly.  
  
"Well, Doctor Po, he is my husband. Remember that."  
  
Meiran closed her eyes to signify the end of the conversation.  
  
  
---------  
  
  
Scene Four: The Way Back to Humanity  
  
Sometimes women simply need to be left to their own devices, even if they were rather silly. Sally had some feeling for Wufei, that was obvious. Of course, Meiran could see it as well as anybody. It upset her, whether it made her jealous, or just defensive Trowa didn't know. It wasn't his place to meddle in the fray of the two Chinese women, and he certainly didn't want to.  
  
He had excused himself for tea, but decided on coffee instead. He wasn't really much of a tea drinker, and only said tea because it sounded polite.   
  
He tried to be quick about brewing his coffee, but the coffeemaker was too quick for him, and was done before he could find the cabinet that hid the liquor.  
  
He'd gotten into the habit of taking some sort of alcohol in his coffee while with the circus. He preferred the Vodka he could pawn of the Russian clown ,but was willing to take what he could get.  
  
He didn't turn to meet the person, but kept pouring his drink.  
  
The newcomer--male (Trowa could tell by the way he walked) make his way to the cupboard, and retrieved himself a mug.  
  
Heero sat next to Trowa, poured some coffee, and began to sip it silently.  
  
"Whiskey?" Trowa offered the bottle. Heer nodded and Trowa added a generous amount to 01's already full mug.  
  
"The tension's kind of high here," Trowa said, motioning to the living room with a nod of his head.  
  
"Yup," Trowa affirmed.  
  
The two sat sipping at their drinks in silence. Trowa was waiting for Heero to voice his mind. Heero was searching for the correct vocabulary.  
  
"I'm not Odin Lowe anymore," he said without hesitation. "I don't believe I ever really was."  
  
"I understand," Trowa said, adding a bit more alcohol to his cup. "We're all just trying to find our way back to humanity."  
  
They each took a sip from their respective mugs.  
  
"Someone gave me some advice once. He told me that following one's emotions was the only way to live life well. I say, that you have done a superb job of that, Heero."  
  
"Thanks..." Heero said, astonished. He poured himself some more coffee and whiskey, but mostly whiskey, and continued to drink.  
  
  
---------  
  
  
Scene Five: The Challenge  
  
He heard the makeshift dumbwaiter lowering the day's package to him, and forced himself to meet it. As usual, there was a package of bread and cheese, and a bottle of water. He retrieved his provisions and set the basket back outside his "window" for them to pull up.  
  
Wufei made his way to the back of his cave to ration his provisions into portions large enough for him to enjoy three meals.  
  
The cranking and grinding of the dumbwaiter lasted much longer than normal. Wufei didn't think much tof it. He had begun to meditate, which is how he'd spent most of his time over the past few days. He had a great deal to contemplate, and until now, no time to contemplate it in.  
  
A sudden CLANK! THWAP! made him jump, and put a definite halt to his meditations. On the ground, just inside his window sat the dumbwaiter basket, spilled over on its side.  
  
He got up to investigate and found a long machete encased in a long, black, polished scabbard, much like his own. A note was tied to the hilt.   
  
It read:   
  
_Herr Chang,  
  
I believe the sword is much in likeness to the one you used to duel Treize. It is a gift from me to you. You may also keep it after our duel tomorrow, providing you are victorious, of course.  
  
I look forward, with much excitement, to meeting the man who was successful in defeating Treize.  
  
Until Tomorrow,  
Devon Steele  
  
  
_ Wufei closed his eyes, and folded the letter despondently, muttering only, "I never defeated Treize."  
  


Sorry that took so long to get out. I've been gone for more than half the summer, and I'm leaving again in two days!! Ack! This is craziness. I need sleep.   
  



	17. To Find A Way

Magatama, Chapter 17  
Scene 1: A Little Blonde Prince  
  
Relena reentered the hospital room, having gone to the gift shop after seeing Heero out. She sat two small pink roses on his bedside table, and situated a stuffed dove beside them. The plastic eyes of the bird faced Quatre's sleeping form, but he did not heed them.  
  
Relena sat next to him, hands folded neatly in her lap. She could not think of what to say to him. Nothing seemed to be able to measure up the deep words Heero had uttered only an hour or so before.  
  
She simply allowed herself to start speaking. "Quatre Winner," she said slowly, feeling his name in the curve of her lips. "You remind me of a story I once took much comfort in.  
  
"When I was younger, my mother would read to me a faerie tale. It wasn't one of the ancient ones of the middle ages. It took place then, even though it was written only about five hundred years ago.  
  
"It was about a dreaming tree. If a person sat underneath it and prayed for their deepest desires it was supposed to happen within five years. The only catch was, that the tree could only be used thrice by each person of the far away kingdom.  
  
"Imagine it, Quatre. This tree stood not far from a great white castle, with a huge moat. The moat flowed into a jagged stream that wound to a pond with only one fish. The great dreaming tree grew beside that pond.  
  
"One day, a little blonde prince, that I imagine looked much like you, chased a butter fly from the castle, down the jagged stream to the dreaming tree. There, he found an old man n ragged clothing, dozing beneath the tree. He was barely able to speak to him before his nurse ran up and hurried him away.  
  
"He was so intrigued by this magic tree and the old man that he returned week after wee to learn more of the man's story. The little prince grew up this way, listening to the old man, and hearing his wishes (much to his father's dismay).  
  
"The old man had once been in line to become king, but was excommunicated. I won't go into that right now, but the boy's father, who was much younger, became king instead.   
  
"The little prince, who by now was very much more a man, made the old man's troubles his own. He thought that it was the least his family could do to let the man die in his former home.  
  
"Nobody but the prince thought this idea intelligent. They all said that the man was evil. They didn't know him like the prince did. So, against the advice of his counselors, the prince attended the tree every week with the old man. He sat on the trees chair-like root and tried to think on the old man, but his still youthful mind got carried away with it's own selfish thoughts of swords and women.  
  
"Over time, when the dreaming did not work to gain the old man entrance to the castle, he built the man a temporary, yet very comfortable home by the pond.  
  
"Soon, the boy was presented the royal blade and officially became the crowned prince. Soon after that he was married to a beautiful from a neighboring country. Not long after his marriage, he had a healthy son, which he allotted to he tree, since his thought had turned there after the wedding....And still the old man lived by the pond, and not in the castle.  
  
"The old man didn't seem to mind much, but the prince was guilty for using up all three of his wishes, and not helping the old man.  
  
"Not long after his son was born, the prince was called off to head a war in the west. His father was ailing, and could not travel. He was not expected to live through the war.  
  
"The war lasted one year, and the prince returned home to find his father dead, his beloved tree torn from the ground by its roots, and the old man's house had burned to the ground--with the old man in it.  
  
"He was told that it was his father's dying wish that the son's obsession with the old man be stopped.   
  
"The new king was outraged. He forced everyone of his father's servants who had committed the crime into the dungeons. He pushed his family away and kept to himself and a barrel of ale in the throne room. He was lost in his grief, and lost without the tree.  
  
"After quite sometime he made his way once again across the moat, down the jagged stream and to the pond where the lonely fish still swam. He sat in the ashes of the house and wept, apologizing all the time for not trying hard enough.  
  
"'The old man was happy,' said a bubbly voice.   
  
"The king looked up to find the old red fish talking to him from beside a cat-tail. The king asked how this could be.  
  
"'He only wanted family and a decent place to live. He did not want to become King, or even live in the palace. He wanted only to be near you, for he loved you like a son,' the fish said.  
  
"The king insisted he could have gotten the old man into the castle had he really wanted to. The fish only said that the man was not mean to live there, and that despite what he thought, he had fulfilled his meditations below the tree.  
  
"The king wanted to know how, when it was not one of his wishes.  
  
"The fish laughed at him and told him that the tree did not grant wishes for the tree wasnot magical at all. In fact, the only thing that was magical was the fish himself, and he certainly did not grant wishes. He only spoke, and had a two thousand year life-span, which was almost up.  
  
"Because of the fish, the king understood what he had truly done for the old man. He returned to his castle to stop worrying about himself, and start thinking of his kingdom.  
  
"It wasn't a happily ever after story, but it was a good one none-the-less. I hope you enjoyed my summation, Quatre. Perhaps you can find some comfort in it, as I have."  
  
Relena left the still unconscious Quatre, praying that he had heard her story.  
  
  
-------------  
  
  



	18. A little Conversation

Scene Two: Thanks and Apologies  
  
After Sally left, Meiran sat in Wufei's living room, scrolling through the news on her laptop, frowning. The world news was reporting that the Alps had been invaded by the ELF. Amateur photographs of the men in green uniforms were posted, along with the information about the battle a few days before.   
  
Heero stood in the doorway, watching her. She look troubled. He did not want to burden her further by conjuring the subject of her missing husband, but he could not allow the opportunity to slip by.  
  
"The news doesn't quite please me either," he said in perfect monotone, while moving from the doorway to the sofa.   
  
She shot him a glower of cold hostility. He pretended not to notice.  
  
"I need to speak with you," he said.  
  
Meiran nodded.  
  
"Honestly, I need to speak with Wufei," he corrected himself. "Though..."  
  
"It's quite alright, Mr. Lowe, neither of us can say when he will be returned to us..." Meiran said.  
  
Doing his best not to sigh, Heero continued, "I would like to apologize to you, in Wufei's place, for acting as I have for the past few weeks."  
  
Meiran only looked confused.  
  
"I man that I am no longer Odin Lowe. I have decided that Heero Yuy suits me much better."  
  
Silence was followed by the wind rustling the spring leaves of the ancient tree outside the open window.  
  
Meiran stirred little, only adjusting her bandages as she thought. After several minutes, she said, "I've known you only as Odin Lowe. I never met Heero Yuy before this day, but since you apologize to me in place of my husband, I feel I must accept and forgive. He, out of everyone here, would understand the most."  
  
Heero nodded to himself in satisfaction, thankful for the acceptance, while Meiran returned her attention to her computer screen.  
  
"There is only one more thing I have to say," he interrupted.  
  
Meiran turned toward him once more, this time with a look of quiet resignation rather than dislike.  
  
Hilde stopped on the third stair as she heard Heero begin to speak, not wanting to disturb their conversation.  
  
"I want to thank you personally, and apologize. I am ashamed of the way I acted toward you during the battle."  
  
Meiran's inner jaw dropped, though she took pains to keep her facial expression unchanging.   
  
"I don't blame you for hitting me. I deserved it. That punch is what woke me up....I understand now why Wufei has always hailed you as Nataku."  
  
Meiran bowed her head, taking the compliments humbly. "Thank you," she said. "I apologize as well."  
  
Heero pretended that she hadn't apologized, nodded, and stood to leave. he brushed by Hilde as he climbed the stairs. She was forced to bite her lip and clench her fists to keep from giving him a hug. She made sure he had ascended all the stairs before revealing herself to Meiran with a passive, "I'm impressed..."  
  
"Why is that?" Meiran said, her mood brightening.  
  
"Because the only other person he's had a conversation like that with is Relena. That was ony after he fell in love with her..."  
  
  
  
Scene Three: Damn Nerves  
  
  
Heero grazed Hilde's shoulder as he passed her on the stairs. He was careful not to connect her eyes with his, knowing she'd heard what he said.  
  
Apprehension rose in his throat as he stood in front of the half-open bedroom door. He knocked.  
  
"C'mon in, Babe." Heero snorted and entered the room. Duo was standing in front of the closet door mirror, putting the finishing touches on his braid.  
  
"Oh, hey Odin," Duo said, meeting Heero's gaze by way of the mirror. "What can I do fer ya?"  
  
It took a moment for Heero to conjure the words. He cursed his untimely nerves.  
  
"Duo, my name is Heero. Odin sounds ridiculous."  
  
Duo fastened a rubber band around his braid and put an arm over Heero's shoulder's, smiling.   
  
"Good to have ya back, buddy. Missed ya, y'know."  
  
Heero gave a small wry smirk, wondering at why he was ever nervous.  
  
  
Scene Four: Girl Talk  
  
  
Meiran watched Hilde skeptically as the German girl joined her in the living room.   
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
Hilde shook her head. "Nothing. It just meant that he holds you in high regard-- almost as high as Relena."  
  
"What's going on between those two?" Meiran said, curious.  
  
"Nobody knows, least of all them."  
  
"He seems a little crazy to me..."  
  
"Well, Hilde began," I know him mostly because he and Duo were friends, but I dn't think that's too far off. Of course, Duo isn't all that sane himself...But that's a different subject."  
  
"Alright. I know how you know Heero. How do you know Relena?"  
  
Hilde smiled. "I originally met onboard Libra when I went there to gather information. When I got injured in the battle she sent me a card saying that she hoped I got better and that she was very intrigued by me, and would like to get to know me better. She gave me all her contact information in that card. We kept in tough from there.   
  
"You were the girl who pirated Libra's data?" Meiran said.  
  
"Yeah. How'd you here about it? As far as I know, that's kind of been kept quiet."  
  
"At the time of the Eve Wars, I found myself privy to information that has never been allowed to circulate. It was obvious the Gundams had some inside help...I wouldn't worry about it too much, since the White Fang is no longer."  
  
"I don't, too much. I figure that if Duo can keep his identity hid, even after he was captured by Lady Une and shown on ALF vision all over the Global Sphere, I don't figure I have anything to worry about.*****  
  
"Anyway, I gave Relena a buzz, and we would talk for hours. I even went to visit her once. It was the first time I ever went to Germany..."  
  
Meiran smiled, she too cherished her first visit to Germany, terrible as it had been.  
  
  
  
The door to Wufei's house swung open and Lady Une, followed by Pal Legion marched into the room. She had a thin manila folder in her hand.  
  
"Meiran!" she said, spotting the young Chinese woman. "We've found Wufei!"  
  
  
-------  
  
  
Sally collapsed on the dark love seat in her sparse apartment. The nerve of that woman. Who did she think she was?  
  
She was a deserter and a traitor. Sally could say no less of herself. In a way, that calmed her.  
  
She had always felt sheepish about her feeling for Wufei. She was nearly twenty-three, waiting for a soon to be nineteen year-old to leave his dead wife for her.  
  
What a soap opera.  
  
Wufeia could be dead now--but he wasn't. She didn't think that the ELF had reason enough to kill. He was important to Meiran.  
  
She was ultimately what the wanted, was she not?  
  
A soft, but authoritative knock sounded at her door, breaking her thoughts. Reluctantly, Sally rose to answer it.  
  
On the other side stood a pale, tired looking Lucrezia Noin-Peacecraft.  
  
"Noin?" Sally said, opening the door enough to let the other woman in.  
  
Noin strode inside, looking haggard and out of sorts. She fell onto the small sofa, much as Sally had a moment earlier.  
  
Sally joined her. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I am exhausted. After flying back from Sanc? We took the round about way back here. Once we got here, we were in constant meeting over at headquarters. I just left a few minutes ago. Une told me to come here to rest."  
  
"You sound as if you could use a drink."  
  
"That sounds great. Have any _Apfelschorle_?"  
  
Sure. I was thinking more along the lines of a bottle of wheat beer myself, but whatever suits your fancy."  
  
"Nothing alcoholic, thank you," Noin said as Sally exited to the kitchen. She returned after a moment with a bottle of beer and a glass of carbonated apple juice.  
  
"Where'd you leave Zechs?"  
  
"He's still at the headquarters, plotting out a mission with his new team."  
  
"Back to work already, huh?" Noin nodded. "You helping?"  
  
She snorted. "Are you kidding? I am under direct orders from Und and my husband to keep my stress down, and to rest."  
  
"Why's that?" Sally asked.  
  
Noin looked intently into her half-empty glass of popping amber liquid, not wanting to meet Sally's gaze.  
  
"I'm pregnant..."  
  
  
--------  
  
  
Meiran's jaw opened slightly, but promptly shut as Pal Legion quickly corrected the Lady, saying that they had really only narrowed down the area in which they _might_ have taken him.  
  
"There has been a lot of activity in the Swiss Alps lately. There has been strings of robberies taking place all along the west coast of Lake Constance. The Swiss army is now on full alert...And," Lady Une pulled a photo out of her folder, "we have this."  
  
The photo was an aerial shot of at least six hundred people near the base of a mountain. They all wore the same uniform, and it was not Preventor issue.  
  
"We had that rock face in the upper right located to just on the other side of the Lake," Legion said. Une had a very satisfied smile lighting her face.  
  
"I just wanted to let you know that we have a team right now, readying themselves to go find Chang and put a stop to this madness."  
  
Meiran managed a small smile.  
  
She was tired.  
  
Thin.  
  
  
****I subscribe to the theory that the Gundam Pilots identities were never discovered, even though a few of them were caught, and yes, with Duo all over the news for about a day. I owe this to the fact that Trowa was working on the inside, the pilots have awesome technological skizillz, and that Lady Une eventually turned to the light side of the force.   
  
  
I'm sorry it took so long to get the rest of the chapter out. My Beta reader kind of quit on me I guess, she hasn't sent me anything back for a couple of weeks....it makes me sad. If anyone is interested in the job, contact me, and we'll talk about it. 


	19. Burn

A small boy with large blue eyes, shaggy blonde hair, and a small circlet crown resting upon his head, green in the tall green grass beside a jagged crystal blue stream. He chased a rainbow-colored butterfly toward a pond surrounded by reeds. A gargantuan tree was grounded next to the pond.  
brbr  
  
He laughed as the butterfly glided over the pond. She hovered there, taunting the little blonde prince, tempting him to enter the water. He fell to it, and splashed into the water and kept falling.brbr  
  
The water welled up around him in violent waves. His surroundings went from beautiful, complacent greens and blues to swirling violent reds and blacks. He landed hard, and he and the boy were one. His breath was knocked out of him. He stood, gasping. Upon bringing his head up he found the lone fish, the size of a man, standing on his fins, aiming a gun at his head.brBr  
  
The sound of the gun ravaged his ears, but the bullet shot past him, grazing his left earlobe. He no sooner discovered the blood than he was flying after the bullet over the pond, which turns into a lake, and then into a sea, with clear, crystal green-blue Alpine water. He wanted to plunge into the tempting coolness, to escape the flame of the blazing bullet.brbr  
  
Soon the water passed away to high stony peaks of the Swiss Alps.brbr  
  
It's swift path flew to a small clearing where a small green-clad army stood at attention on the sloping base of a rugged mountain. Then, it ran to a neighboring mountain, through a little hole just above the tree line. Inside Wufei loomed, bearing his sword, a savage look in his eyes. He ricocheted the bullet off his sword with such a force that it soared over its previous course at twice the speed as before, dragging Quatre along with it.brbr  
  
The bullet embedded itself in the Dreaming Tree. It seared a flaming hole through the middle, then dissipated into a fine, glowing mist. Quatre ran into the middle of it, attempting to collect the remnants of the sacred tree, but it only disappeared, allowing the black flames to return.brBr  
  
Quatre ran from the ruins, screaming, "Father, father come quick! The Dreaming Tree has died!"brbr  
  
He couldn't find his father. He saw so many people, a large group, all women--and then he saw Ilea. His sisters! All of his sisters surrounded him, looking grim. He made note of them, especially the ones he had not yet met. At the end of the group, he saw a fair-haired, pregnant woman in a rocking chair, singing to the childe within her. He stopped a moment. It's my mother...he said, but quickly she passes away and the path is moving him through the raging fiery, watery tunnel.brBr  
  
A sense of intense anxiety compelled him again to run--and again familiar faces passed by, but he did not stop to meet them.brBr  
  
He spotted Trowa wearing his clown mask, with an arm protectively around Catherine's waist. She was wielding a sparkling green throwing knife. Next he passed Duo and Hilde involving themselves in an overly passionate embrace. He stops, coming face to face with Heero, who is holding a gun out to his head.brbr  
  
"Omae O Korosu," he says, cocking the gun.brbr  
  
Relena runs up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Heero, why?"brbr  
  
He turns to Relena, licking his lips, placing one arm around her, keeping the other trained on Quatre, gun in hand. "he needs to wake up. He is being selfish."brbr  
  
"He'll come around, Heero. All he needs is time..."brbr  
She pushed herself into his loose embrace, tightening her grip. Heero let his aim drop, allowing the weapon to clang to the floor. He licked his lips once more, with concupiscence as he brought his other arm around her, pressing her to himself. She smiled slightly as their lips met after an elongated term separation.brbr  
  
Quatre stood, fixated, contemplating this sudden turn. He didn't understand. What could a scene like that possibly reflect?brbr  
  
Did it really anything to do with the two people who stood kissing?brBrbrBr  
  
It was a dream.brBr  
  
Quatre's eyes opened with a blink or two. The room, though white, seemed almost dime compared to the roaring psychedelics of his prophecy.brbr  
  
He was alone, save flowers and a small stuffed dove. His arm was sore, so he only brushed its beak with his fingertips.brbr  
  
Heero and Relena, in their passion, flashed before his eyes.brbr  
  
He wanted to meditate on his vision. Was it a gift from the Dreaming Tree? brBr  
  
His head hurt, and he rested his eyes.brbrBrbr  
  
Scene Two: CommisionerbrbrBr  
  
Zechs leaned a large file folder, head in his hand, hair splayed in every which direction. The last thing he wanted was to plan and execute a mission. He'd rather sleep.brbr  
  
They had the basic coordinates of where Wufei was, which was approximately where Devon Steele was the bastard.brbr  
  
Zechs' feelings toward the man were not unclear. He'd met him before, had work with him...But he never knew of his divine influence. He would find the man and kill him, if Wufei had not yet done so.brBr  
  
His mission group would include himself, the three pilots at his disposal, and Une's other two top Preventors: Legion and Judas. The objective was to reclaim Wufei and Switzerland, and to defeat Steele.brbr  
  
Judas and Legion knew the landscape well. Yuy, Maxwell, and Barton were for manpower and shear ferociousness. He was there to call out the Swiss army if the need arose to counter the small ELF army....and to make sure nobody died.br.br  
  
He only prayed he didn't kill Yuy himself. The boy, now man, still threatened his confidence in himself.brbr  
  
His head fell onto the table in front of him, he rested a moment, praying for his life.brbr  
  
Foreboding entered him, and his supplications became more desperate.brbr  
  
Were his reservations a result of his delayed vacation from battle, or because of a recently added burden?brbr  
  
He was too young--too old to become a father. He could no longer work at Mars. That was no place to raise a childe. They would most likely stay in Europe--he'd procure a high-ranking position in the Preventors, and they would live. Noin would want to work as well....Why did they ever think they could get away with having children?brbr  
  
What idiots they had been.brbrbrbr  
  
Scene Three: News Mediabrbr  
  
The television's glare changed the dusk of the room from gray to pink to green to blue to yellow.brbr  
  
It was a press conference, addressing the world of the situation in Germany. Finally the due notice was coming to the events. Until now the majority of the population had been involved in aid at the four bombing sites to notice what was really going on.brbr  
  
The president spoke. A panel stood behind him, including Lady Une and Relena, who had flown to Berlin the day after Lady Une's visit with Meiran.brbr  
  
The One World Nation was being informed of the Preventors currently enroute to Switzerland, with the aid of the Swiss Army to disarm the rebelling forces.brbr  
  
Pictures of Chang Wufei in his Preventors' uniform had been flashed, but he was not a civilian, so his capture was not of great importance to the public.br.br  
  
Hilde jogged into the house. She'd gone for a run, not wanting to subject herself to the television. Duo had left late the night before.brbr  
  
She plopped down on the couch with her bottle of water just in time to hear the president say, "God Bless us all."brbr  
  
"Do leaders always end their speeches like that?" Hilde asked.brbr  
  
"I've never heard Relena do it..." Meiran said.brbr  
  
"She's a cabinet member...That's different..."brbr  
  
"I suppose..."brbr  
  
"Never let me do that." Hilde commanded, and then laughed. "I say that as if I will ever be in politics...brbr  
  
"You know who I think would do well in politics?" Hilde asked, wiping her sweaty face with her sleeve.brbr  
  
Meiran shook her head.brbr  
  
"Wufei...He's so idealistic and permanently set in what he believes. He'd be a great, honest politician." brbr  
  
"Is there such a thing?"brbr  
  
Hilde shrugged and smiled at Meiran reflectively.brbr  
  
brbr  
  
Scene Four: The Fire IgnitesbrBr  
  
For so many days Devon had played with his risoner. For only so many days could he keep his longings within.brbr  
  
For only so many hours could he contain himself now.brbr  
  
his blade gleamed in the sunlight. The sword was a sleek masterpiece, ready to soak crimson life into its very soul.brbr  
  
The day was the eleventh of June, year AC 198. The anxious blood-lust had raged for nearly two weeks, while the destruction slept.brbr  
  
Within hours the final battle would be over.brbr  
  
Only he or the boy would remain...brbrbr  
  
  
Got it out!! yeah!!  
  
brbrI haven't even started writing the next chapter yet. It will probably take awhile to get it out considering the humongous amounts of homework I've been getting lately. I'll try though. After this next couple o weeks, things should slow down just a little bit.brbr 


	20. Second to Last

Magatama: Chapter Nineteen: Second to Last  
  
The treetops careened in submission to the whipping of the helicopter blades. Six men jumped from the hovering machine. Each man was loaded with an automatic machine gun, a pistol, two knives, and of course, plenty of extra ammunition. The sextet was camouflaged from head to toe in green. Each face was stern, yet the eyes varied. One pair swam in complacency, another pair wore unaccustomed apprehension, two pairs appeared determined, and two other pairs were searching for blood.  
  
The departing wind subsided leaving an uneasy silence to the area. Not even the songbirds would sing.  
  
The troop began the six-mile jog to the ELF base camp in quietude.  
  
  
---------  
  
  
Wufei resisted the temptation to yawn as the sound of Devon Steele's descent reached his ears. He had been waiting long for this match. Straightening his smutty shirt, he scolded himself for not taking the upcoming fight more seriously. It could hill him.  
  
Steele set his feet down inside Wufei's cave, causing dust to rise up around his crisp dress uniform. He looked around, and flashed a disarmingly malicious smile at Wufei.   
  
"I am Devon Steele, Sir Chang, and your opponent. Please allow us to begin this sortie as gentlemen, with a respectful handshake."  
  
Wufei eyed the handsome Englishman warily and shook his head, drawing his sword. "Gentlemen do not encage their opponent two weeks prior to a duel in order to weaken him. I have no respect for you, Steele. You are nothing but the left over idea of what was once a great man. Treize was twice as noble as you. "  
  
"Have it as you like them. It was your choice to fight as bitter foes..."  
  
Devon drew his sword, and the two men began to circle.  
  
  
----------  
  
  
Zechs was the one to first reach the ELF camps. Tents littered the valley. The soldiers were numerous, but unassuming. A host of Swiss soldiers could be at their aid within ten minutes should they be called. He pulled a twig out of his silver-blonde ponytail and watched. No one had noticed him. There was a pool of Jeeps about one hundred yards to the west. He motioned for Heero, Legion, and Judas to go. Their mission was retrieve Wufei. He would search for Steele himself, and battle it out for Treize. Barton and Maxwell were to take care of anyone that got in the way of their strategy--and gather any information that could be salvaged.  
  
Two jeeps started up and pulled away from the pool. So far so good.... He signaled to his two remaining men and moved forward.  
  
They followed soon after.  
  
During his youth, Zechs had spent much time in training for ground combat, but her rarely actually fought without the aid or shield of a mobile suit. He was severely out of practice.  
  
A thorn grazed his face and a thin trail of blood formed over his left cheekbone. He winced, but kept on. The battle apprehension had almost reached its boiling point. He longed for the steam to be released, if only so that he could be killed by a stray bullet rather than the suffocating notion that he may never live to meet his child.  
  
A shot was fired from behind him. His head spun around, his ponytail whipping his cut as he did so. Trowa stood rigid and erect, his pistol pointed to Zech's own back. Behind him, in the shrubs lay a dying ELF soldier. Zechs thanked his protector with his eyes and heightened his alertness.  
  
  
---------  
  
  
Steele feinted, but Wufei struck first, his blade striking Steele's with enough force to ignite a spark. Steele struck back. Wufei parried and pushed back, once again taking a defensive stance.  
  
"I must admit that I underestimated you, Chang. Your age belies your ability."  
  
Wufei only grunted as he blocked another blow and struck again in retaliation. His blade was heavier than Steele's thin European blade, but he was more agile than his odious opponent. Wufei sprung backward to avoid a slice that would have left a scar across his belly. The effect of the two scars would have caused on _X_ over his blemished skin.  
  
"Does this fight not appeal to your notorious sense of justice, Wufei?" Steele said.  
  
"This is not justice. This a revenge game." The dull side of his blade struck out, contacting Steele's side, forcing the air from his lungs. Steele's eyes grew suddenly remembering the myth of a Gun dam Pilot's ruthless wrath. Instead of taking the chance for victory as he would have done during the war, Wufei stood back scrupulously, allowing his opponent to gather his air.  
  
"You _call_ this fight Justice, to punish me for killing Treize. The truth is Treize skewered himself upon my saber during the EVE Wars. I am fighting you to protect my family and honor. I could have easily flown from here. You knew that. My honor kept me here, even though I know of your true motivations. You wish to punish not myself, but my wife. You want to defeat me for you own glory--you wish to reap you revenge upon Meiran for repressing your army for so long. You were a fool to kill Phoenix so early on. An idiot such as he would have made a better scapegoat than a puppet... I will defeat you Devon Steele. I will defeat you to defend Treize and his people, and to protect the honor of my wife, both of whom you very existence defiles!" Wufei sneered, and lunged with ferocity as Steele jumped up as if he were a scared rabbit.  
  
  
----------  
  
  
Recoiling to avoid the long arrows being shot at him, Duo threw himself upon the ground and into the underbrush.   
  
Arrows! He'd known that the armaments allowed to those other than Preventors was low, but arrows seemed drastic. Could they not have attempted a raid of Preventor arms stores, or perhaps even forged their own? NO. That was too obvious. This attack was meant to surprise everyone. Shaping arrows from twigs and stone and practicing in the privacy of the alps was much less conspicuous than openly raiding the store of the most powerful and mysterious army in the world.  
  
Another flying twig embedded itself in the ground beside his arm. He took a moment to examine its rough construction and ponder just how long the archer had been able to practice. He fired off a blind shot in the direction of the arrows incoming flight. Amidst all the ruckus, he heard a body fall into a patch of shrubbery, and made his fifth mournful mental tick mark of the day.  
  
  
  
Trowa followed the shadow on the other side of the canvas. Zechs was in pursuit of the leader and Trowa had vowed to protect Zech's life that day. It was for the good of the mission--and for the good of his unborn childe. Zechs was distracted because of the baby--and Trowa would see to it that _this_ soldier survived.  
  
He crept round the corner of the tent to stealthily ward off one of those problematic and strange arrows.  
  
They'd traversed most of the camp by now, and it seemed as though the object of their mission was absent, and his army did not want to come out of hiding. Cowards.  
  
The brave ones had been knocked off in the first fifteen minutes. The rest had either been bound and gagged in their tents, or his in the tree, shrubs, and false underbrush of the valley.  
  
The mission had hardly proved a challenge. It was a disappointment to any warrior. What happened to the army that had ruthlessly desecrated four populated sites around the world? Did they know how to do nothing without their leader? or were they just tiring them out?  
  
A whizzing played at his left ear and a sharp, lasting pain seared his left shoulder. He looked down momentarily to see a thin trickling of darkness down his camouflaged sleeve. His eyes glowed.  
  
  
----------  
  
  
A barrage of arrows rained upon Duo, who shot random bullets from his shielded spot inside a tree. He feared his weapons only struck down foliage, but he did not dare poke his head out. IN a quick spare moment he click he radio to signal Trowa for aid. He didn't have time to answer back, for he could see the elven bodies moving in, and picked them off as the closed in around him.  
  
Frantically he grabbed at his radio and screamed for Trowa to come west.  
What was here that they were protecting? What the hell had he stumbled upon?  
  
Zechs heard Duo's messaged and turned to Trowa, who nodded in agreement. Zechs clicked his call button to signal for the first wave of their small allotment of the Swiss army to aid them. He smirked to himself. The Swiss were waiting just behind the tree line on the west side of the camp.  
  
  
-----------  
  
  
Sweat slid periodically into Wufei's left eye, but he hardly dared to pause to wipe his brow upon his sleeve.  
  
Chang and Steele struck, parried, and feinted for a long while, using up much energy. Neither truly made much ground during this stalemate. The duel was quickly tiring the warriors. For this reason, the possibility of falter increased with each exhausting moment.  
  
The opportunity came suddenly. The movements Wufei performed happened so involuntarily that he felt as if he were watching his own actions in slow motion. Devon struck close and to his right. Wufei caught the guard of the hilt with the tip oh his own blade, and wrenched the sword from his opponent grasp. The metal clattered to the floor and echoed within the small cavern.  
  
While Steele watched the descent of his blade in the astonishment, Wufei knocked his feet from beneath him. he landed seconds after sword. He opened his eyes after his fall, only to find Chang's machete at his throat. He swallowed.  
  
"I have defeated you," Wufei stated.  
  
Steele closed his eyes and bowed his head in resignation. "Rid yourself and your family of the menace then. Finish me."  
  
"It is not my place to decide you fate. I have stolen enough lived to condemn me for this life, and the next, and the next..."  
  
Devon looked baffled at the act of benevolence, which had been bestowed upon him with such audacity. "You do not wish to finish me?"  
  
Grating was heard overhead. Devon attempted to wriggle his way from beneath Wufei's sword. However, he only succeeded in grazing the underside of his chin against the sword at his throat.  
  
Two sturdy feet landed just inside the window. A tall, slender, scruffy man stood and said gruffly, "Wufei, allow me to finish him."  
  
A smirk momentarily crossed Wufei's mouth. "Do with him as you will, Heero. Turn him into the Preventors. As I will not be returning to them, I no longer have the privilege of holding him hostage."  
  
Heero nodded, and bound Devon Steele as Wufei kept his sword trained up the sad form of his defeated adversary.  
  
  
--------  
  
  
The sight of the five hundred or so head bobbing down the mountain brought Duo back to a not so nostalgic state of mind. The arrows and bullets forgot him and trained themselves on the army faction, which greatly outnumbered them. He stood straight and checked himself over. He had little more than a few seeping scratches. He smiled despondently to himself. The God of Death still resided within him.  
  
Taking advantage of his freedom, he set out in the direction of where the most arrows had flown from, hoping to discover whatever it was which they were so ferociously guarding.  
  
Pushing through the foliage, and climbing over the rocks, he found a green clearing. The trees were tall and had dropped many of their lower needles. The shrubs were healthy and lush. And a large coating of moss covered the ground as well as the rock face. There was something peculiar looking jut on the right of the clearing. The greenery looked as if it unnaturally continued up the mossy wall. Duo climbed closer with as much stealth as was allowed him, which was quite a bit. About fifty feet away he stopped and backed into a crevice in he rock to hide. A woman with a particularly large gun sat upon a green ledge, fiddling with the gun's scope.   
  
"Trowa," Duo whispered into his radio. "Trowa!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"They have a mobile suit!"  
  
  
------------  
  
  
With difficulty Heero and Wufei managed to heave Steele up and over the ledge where Heero had parked his vehicle. Pal Legion and Marcus Judas were there waiting for them.  
  
"They followed me," Heero grunted, lugging Steele away from the cliff's edge.  
  
"Suspicious..." Wufei murmured as Steele began squealing and grunting and kicking like a pig. The two pilots looked up simultaneously to see the two camouflaged Preventors run at the trio. Unsure of whether the soldiers were charging them, or their prisoner, the two pilots stood, ready to ward them off.  
  
Legion took on Heero, and Judas attacked Wufei. Legion pulled a knife out and Heero dodged three of his opponent's attempts to pierce him. Wufei kicked Legion in the chest so that he fell back stunned, gasping for air. He grasped Steele by his sleeves and began dragging him over the rough, rocky ground toward the jeep.  
  
Meanwhile, Heero defended himself form every attempt Legion made at harm. After tiring of the foolish, amateur maneuvers, Heero pulled out his pistol, and held it to Legion's nose. His knife clanged upon the rock as he rose to his full height, which was even to that of Heero's.  
  
We work only for peace," Legion said. "But we cannot allow you to execute our leader."  
  
"You are a traitor," Heero said, and shot him in the shin. Blood trickled over the rock as Legion collapsed with a shriek of pain. Tears fell down his contorted face.  
  
Two shots sounded from behind Wufei. Heero recoiled, landing on his back. Lunging toward the gun wielding Judas, Wufei drew his sword. Fear rounded in his eyes, and he froze. The hilt of Wufei's sword smashed into the back of his neck, knocking the traitor unconscious almost instantly. Judas crumpled to the ground and Wufei sheathed his sword.  
  
Heero sat up, wincing, cursing to himself. He shook his head and blood splattered from the spot where the sharp ground had sliced it open. He tore his pant leg to attempt to wrap the wound just below his right shoulder as if he had no notice of the terrible head wound.  
  
Legion had gathered himself a bit, but was unable to stand because of his point-blank shot to the leg. He raised a pistol, pointed it at Heero. Heero, whose leg was not injured, kicked the gun away from his predator just as Legion was about to pull the trigger. The stray bullet embedded itself in the chest of Devon Steele, who sat propped next to the jeep. He coughed and blood poured from his mouth and wound. He was dead within moments.  
  
Heero kicked again, knocking the gun from Legion's hand and stood up, only to fall back to the ground.  
  
Wufei hurried to Heero. Legion sat laughing. Wufei kicked the man in the chin and looked Heero over. The blood loss and exertion had no doubt made him light-headed. He stuffed his Preventors jacket behind Heero's head and coaxed him to stand, and hold the wadded jacket in place.  
  
"I have to her you back in town. You're bleed too quickly."  
  
"Yeah..." Heero said, and lay down in the back of the jeep. "Constance is about an hour southwest..." Wufei stated the car and drove southwest as fast as he could go, while calling base to notify them of the injured traitors. Then he paged Sally, before finding a semi-descent road.  
  
  
----------  
  
  
Trowa and Zechs showed up within minutes, along with the Swiss army, who took out the woman, and stood guard around the frightening machine.  
  
The three stood back until a Swiss runner confronted Zechs with a message. He came back and related to the two pilots what had occurred on the mountains.  
  
"Trowa, I would appreciate it if you would accompany me to retrieve the traitors. Duo, you've got the choice of whether to stay or go..."  
  
Duo nodded and rushed to the pool of jeeps. Tires were heard running on gravel and stone within mere seconds as Duo left the camp with thoughts of an injured friend plaguing his mind.  
  
  
-----------  
  
  
Sally sat on her knees, strapping the walking cast securely onto Meiran's leg when her beeper went off. She excused herself to answer it, and came back looking sallow.  
  
"Wufei is bringing Heero into the hospital. I have to go secure him a room and bed," she said, gathering her things.  
  
"Wufei?" Meiran said.  
  
Sally nodded and rushed out the door.  
  
Hilde stood in the doorway with her arms crossed.   
  
"I'll go call a cab," she smiled.  
  
  
  
  
Wow. My goodness that took a long time to get out. But I got it out less than a week after Thanksgiving! (barely)... I actually had the chapter finished over two weeks ago, but it's taken me since the day after Thanksgiving to type it up. I haven't had much time to do it.  
  
I've been reading a lot of Orwell, Shelley, and Tolkien lately. I hope that didn't affect my style too much.  
  
ONE chapter left!! 


	21. The Other Side of the Glass

  
This is it! Finally I have the last chapter written! I am very excited to hear what everyone thinks of it.  
Magatama  
Chapter Twenty: The Other Side of the Glass  
Trees and bushes and ivy covered walls passed swiftly outside Relena's window. She fidgeted, wishing only that the uncomfortable shuttle-train ride would end sooner. Lady Une sat in the aisle seat next to her, dozing in her worry. Two sets of body guards watched over her from in front and behind. She was safe.  
  
The call had come in not more than an hour before Wufei had been rescued, yet he was bringing Heero to the hospital. Her heart fluttered and a hint of pink shone across her cheeks as she recited a silent prayer. _Heero..._  
  
She couldn't shake the infatuation, nor did she want to. Her fascination with this strange young man had inspired her and driven her. Relena Darilan would not be the person she was without Heero Yuy--or so she liked to think.  
  
An apprehensive smile flickered over her lips. The scenery outside Relena's window slurred into one continuous green blur.  
  
  
  
The hospital was overly protected. Preventors had invaded it, working with local law enforcers to keep all those with secure. Who else was sheltered, she wondered.  
  
Wandering through the halls of the hospital, closely followed by a discreet guard, she took in the smell of fresh flowers. A bouquet of white flowers which she could not name sat upon the white counter to her right.  
  
There was quiet nowhere. It was painful.  
  
Through the trance, a hand grasped her arm. She didn't jump or startle, but let her eyes trace the arm from its hand's strong grip to the broad shoulder with tangled silver blonde hair falling over it. The face was handsomely familiar, but it offered no comfort in this place of chaos. It was stern and cold and taut with worry.  
  
Zechs pulled her to a sparse waiting room. Her eyes never left his. They seemed filled with scorn.  
  
"Relena," he said, unsure of whether he should embrace his sister.  
  
"Milliardo," she said curtly. They didn't know one another. Why should she welcome him when he only came when he felt he should?  
  
"You are well?"  
  
She nodded. "How is Noin?"  
  
"Doing well, considering."  
  
"Is she hurt?"  
  
He looked down and bit his lip--an action which she had never before seen him perform. It was one which he had rarely let be seen. She made him apprehensive? Or was it the situation?  
  
"She is with child..." he said, looking to her, seeking approval in his sister's face.  
  
Relena was broken. For so long she had harbored cold indifference toward her brother, thinking that he truly only thought her an asst to a position. And because she and Noin were acquainted.  
  
A genuine smile broke over her sealed lips. "That is wonderful news!"  
  
Zechs smiled rigidly, feeling very vulnerable and stangely out of place. "She is very early on. Though, atmospheric reentry is not recommended at any point during pregnancy."  
  
Relena took her brother's hand. "I'm glad you two are back..."  
  
"It would be nice to see you more often. You are my sister--after all."  
  
"After all...You do know where you can reach me. I have..."  
  
"Heero?"  
  
Relena blushed. "Yes."  
  
Zechs's lips pressed into a thin grim line, as they had been before.  
  
"Will you ever approve of him?" She said aloud, then covered her mouth, not meaning to speak in such whimsy.  
  
"Does it matter whether I approve?"  
  
"I only want you to understand him."  
  
"I do."  
  
Zechs felt very much like a stranger to his sister once again. She had grown so. The amount of which amazed him. She was so very poised for one so young. Then again, he was only a mere four years older than she.  
  
Feeling the awkwardness return, Relena reached out to embrace the man before her. "I would like it very much if you would be my brother."  
  
"As would I," he answered, resting a strong hand on her shoulder before grinning down to her.  
-----------  
The light of the small room was strangely dim. An aching swept over Quatre as he awoke enough to open his eyes and contemplate how long he had slept. He recalled his dream, and Relena's story. He sat up, rubbing his eyes with his palms. The groggy haze in his head would take an hour and some strong breakfasting tea to clear.  
  
The lamp to his left was dimmed to its lowest setting. In an attempt to shock his vision into labor, he quickly turned the light to its peak. Instantly his lids shut over his eyes one more. A minute of rubbing and watering was required before he could see fully well. He turned the lamp down again.  
  
After a slow attempt at walking around the room he paged a nurse, whom a few minutes later, brought him some horrid tea. Quatre pulled a visitor's chair to his window and looked down upon the street three stories below him. Cars and bicyclist and people either hurried or poked along their way, going to whichever place it suited them to be. Each of them was massed into a whole large mass, yet each one of them seemed to only pay attention to the one's self an no one else's. So many and so few. So large and so small. So simple and so complex.  
  
It was then, with a sip of tea that Quatre went inside himself and saw a working system much similar to that of the world at work on the other side of the glass window. There he saw his veins and his muscles and his tendons and his bones and his blood. Closer was each look, like a powerful scope, zeroing in upon an object, magnifying it each a hundred times. First, he began to see grains, and then individual cells, and the he saw organelles, and the smaller parts of even the organelles. The existence of which still could not be proven. He saw them communicate and move and live as though they were separate beings, living with a house. And he felt finite and infinite all at the same time. He knew that his existence amounted to something as miniscule as one of these small creatures in jut one of his billions of organelles. Yet, just as he knew this, he knew his actions mattered, just as his health depended on the balance of these small creatures.  
  
The he was back. He shook his. Finally, his dreams and his sleep made sense to him.  
  
He cleaned himself and dressed and checked himself out of the hospital, being much to restless to sleep any longer.   
As he gathered his things, he came across a letter addressed to him in a slow, deliberate, sloppy handwriting. The hand was anything but steady, although it was legible.  
  
Quatre sat as he read the address of farewell. The note was short and polite. Trowa never would ve one for anything long winded. His note simply stated that he would be resigning his obscure position at the colony docks. The job was one which he had procured via Quatre. He worked from Quatre's new home colony or much of the year. He said that he would be joining the Preventors at the request of Colonel Une. His last sentence had been, "This is where I belong."  
  
He sighed, closing his eyes and folding the note, knowing that the pilot was right.  
-----------  
Every step Meiran didn't take was as painful to her as if she had been vigorously pacing the emergency room corridor. She held herself back, allowing herself only to fiddly with one of the buttons on the clean shirt she'd brought Wufei.  
  
Waiting was a cruel game. Hilde sat beside Meiran, leafing non-chalantly through a magazine. She looked as if she were not bothered by their setting or their game. She was a soldier herself--and reportedly a pretty good one, until she gave it up. Poor girl. She'd had it tough. Meiran couldn't help but wonder if this meek looking woman-child was even half as apprehensive as she was.  
  
Meiran's eyes jumped every time the large doors to the south opened and someone hurried inside. She calmed herself and once again looked to Hilde.  
  
Hilde set aside the magazine, barely able keep her hands from shaking. She was happy for Meiran. Wufei had been missing for two weeks, and though that can be a short time in comparison to many whom have been captured, it would seem an eternity to the individuals. Hilde felt jumbled. She wasn't afraid as she had been during MarieMaia's War, and the beginning of the last battle. She knew her strength of old had returned to her, but her nerves still chewed her fingernails when no one was looking.  
  
Duo truly was not what concerned her. She loved him dearly, and still had doubts as to his well-being. IN her heart though, she felt only peace when picturing his face. Another apprehension nagged upon her teeth, which gnawed her short fingernails. Placing the nagging proved a challenge. She knew only that today was an important day, and that the end of this would come--be it for better or for worse.  
Faintly Hilder heard a voice over the intercom paging so and so to the emergency room. The call did not register until a few seconds later when a couple of people in scrubs hurried around the corner.  
  
Both girls alerted themselves to the chaos, and resisted the urge to stand.  
  
Moments later the doors opened again and around the corner came a long stretcher and a hoard of people. If one looked closely, one might spy crimson soaking through white pillows.  
  
Following the crowd came one of the orderlies, supporting a young man's shoulder. Wufei looked alright, apart from his filthy appearance. Though he was in need of rest. Meiran's eyes connected with Wufei's. Sespair and hope brimmed at the same moment, and Meiran lowered he gaze to keep the tears from falling. This did not go unnoticed by Hilde.  
  
Wufei told to orderly to guide him to a chair next to Meiran. Since there was no chair in the area open, Hilde stood and allowed the lost man to sit next to his wife. She smiled at the both of them, leaving just in time to here Wufei ask for a glass of water, and tell the orderly not to worry about him. He was only tired and a bit dehydrated.   
  
Duo was no with them as she hoped he would be, nor had she heard anything. Heero was in serious condition, and she feared that Duo would not take the news well. She wondered through a separate set of doors than the hospital staff used and meandered down the sidewalk.  
  
The sun was just beginning to set, and there was a slight breeze. She walked west, into the sunset for nearly a mile before traveling two blocks south and walking another slow mile back.  
  
The fresh air was good for her. It was so crisp here. All her life she had been told that the air of Earth was terribly polluted and that a large percent of her populated died from lung cancer because of it.  
  
There was simply a different quality to the air of earth than there was in her colony. She loved her colony, but part of her would always long for the crisp air of Earth.  
  
Feeling less tense, Hilde re-entered the emergency room to find Wufei and Meiran missing. None she saw she recognized.   
  
In stealth Hilde padded in front of one of the tall white desks and into one of the hospital's main corridors. Though she had no idea where she went, Hilde progressed without drawing much attention to herself. Even Duo had to look twice as she passed him. He had been speaking loudly with an old gentleman nurse about Heero's condition in a small nook just off the main corridor. Fire was in his eyes as he stopped speaking in mid-word to follow Hilde.  
  
"Hilde!" Duo called when he was close at her back.  
  
Slowly she turned with a smile, even though Duo's call had souned cold to her ears. His arms wrapped around her and squeezed her into himself. He kissed her forehead.  
  
"Where have you been, Babe?"  
  
"I went for a walk. I was tired of waiting."  
  
His face broke into a smile, and he kissed her full on the lips.  
  
"How's Heero?" she said.  
  
"Come with me," Duo said, taking hold of Hilde's wrist.   
  
"What about Heero?" she said.  
  
"He's banged up pretty bad, but he's survived worse. Trust me, Babe. It might take him a while, but he'll be perfectly fine--eventually."  
  
"Where are we going?" she said as he pulled her back along the corridor.  
  
"I don't know," his words shrugged, while his body said that he knew his destination exactly.  
  
Hilde rolled her eyes, but secretly she smiled.  
  
Duo's commandeered Jeep was parked only two blocks from the hospital. He drove southwest.  
  
There was silence between the couple until they were a good distance outside the city. As they drove around the rim of the lake and into Switzerland once more, the wind blew Hilde's loose hair across her face to the right. She restrained the strands with her left hand, and noted the change in state.  
  
"Do you still not know where we are going?"   
  
"I have an idea..."  
  
"You gonna let me in on the secret?"  
  
"Well, I'm not quite sure where it is, but I saw this set of bungalows along the seaside. It was a resort of some sort."  
  
"Oh," Hilde said, allowing him to keep his reasoning to himself for the time. Instead she pictured how beautiful the moon would look setting into the purple mountain sunrise, glittering off the lake.  
  
After about an hour of scaling many winding roads around the Boden Sea, Duo located his lonely bungalows and pulled in front of what he guessed was the lodge. They were closed.  
  
"Well, Babe, looks like we get a free night ."  
  
"We didn't need to spend the extra money anyway," Hilde laughed, and hung her arm out where the window should have been.  
  
Duo pulled up a small house only a few yards from the waterfront. Ash and Evergreen trees surrounded it, nestling it in their comfortable bows.  
  
"This look good?" Duo asked.  
  
Hilde nodded and jumped from the jeep, landing lightly on her feet. "Got your pick?"  
  
Duo's hand was already searching through his thick, bound hard. "Always just behind the right ear, Babe." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her for a few moments before attacking the dead bold with his trusty hair pin.  
  
A few seconds later the door was open and the couple regally entered their temporary safe house.   
  
Though the exterior was old and rustic, the interior was very expensive. The walls were painted a dark blue with white molding along the ceiling and floor. The furniture all was dark with a deep cherry stain over the hand-carved wood. The cushions were all the soft creamy white of the molding. The north wall was only one humongous, filled bookshelf with a built in desk. The bed, dresser and bathroom door were to the south. The kitchen was along the east wall. A great window with a luscious view of the lake lay just above the sink area. The western wall displayed a lavish fireplace with white molding and a red granite setting. Opposite the fireplace was a large sofa and two chairs, all with over-stuffed creamy cushions.  
  
"Not bad for being deserted..." Duo said.  
  
"It looks like a luzury guest house of some sort....Do you suppose Quatre would put us up in a place like this if we took him up on is offer?"  
  
Duo's smile dropped. "Babe, he'd give us half the world if we'd let him. But, we'll talk about that later."  
  
She frowned momentarily, but Duo surprised her expression back into a smile by playfully punching her shoulder. She took a defensive stance and then two circle each other.  
  
She swung next, her punch blocked by his forearm. Immediately she kicked. That too was foiled, however, he left cross was not anticipated. She connected with Duo's left shoulder, pushing him back a step.  
  
"Now you're gonna pay little girl!" he exclaimed and relentlessly attacked her with punch after punch. She unsuccessfully attempted blocking him with every move she knew. She regretted losing her arm cast so soon. It might have come in handy for such a match. He was moving twice as fast as she.  
  
Finally, in one last desperate move she jumped at his neck, clinging to him with arms and legs. Since the impact was unexpected, Duo was thrown off balance and back onto the bed. They lay there a moment, tangled and laughing.  
  
"Someday," Hilde said, "one of us could seriously hurt the other."  
  
"Yeah,' Duo said. "That day isn't today." He rolled over top of her and kissed her deeply.  
Many hours later Hilde awoke along in the large bed. It was dark, though she didn't not know the time. She wrapped her naked self in a down blanket and went searching for Duo. She found him sitting on the front stair of the house, facing the lake. She sat beside him, leaning into his warmth.  
  
"Whatcha doin?" She asked after a few minutes.  
  
It was then he acknowledged her presence. He pulled her around next to him, wrapping his sheet around them both.  
  
"What do you really feel about accepting financial aid from Quatre?" he said.  
  
Hilde thought for a moment. "We are having money trouble--yes. I don't think running to Quatre is the answer, even thought it would be easy. We can work through it on our own. I'd much rather do it that way."  
  
He eyed her. "You're not just saying that because my swollen pride won't allow me to accept the offer."  
  
"Its the way I really feel. Though, an invitation for a visit isn't charity, Duo. Remember that."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I feel bad enough as it is though. We're stealing Wufei's bed from him--and he'd slept on that damn couch for well over a couple of weeks. THen he spent two weeks in a fucking cave. We just cam in and took over without giving anything back--and I never even really--"  
  
"Speak for yourself." Hilde cut in. "I've taken care of Meiran the whole time. I've had to keep her from working and over-doing herself. She'd a busy one. My services to her along earned us that bed, Besides, Meiran was perfectly fine with the idea."  
  
"It wasn't her bed," Duo pointed out. "It was Wufei's"  
  
"She's his wife," Hilde countered softly.  
  
"They aren't exactly your average married couple."  
  
Hilde paused her retort and let it die. "They've never slept together..."  
  
Duo chuckled. "Somehow that makes sense. That guy is the most prideful bastard I've ever met. ...Doesn't even have sex with his own girl.."  
  
"Duo!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
The argument ended and they sat as the moon began to fade from the sky and the morning clouds blanketed the stars.  
  
"Weird, how a couple who's been married longer than we've known each other has barely kissed, and here we are--going on two years together, naked in the country," Hilde thought aloud.  
  
"Hilde."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How long do you think you'll be with me?"  
  
"Until I dir, or you drive me crazy," she said.  
  
"How are you sure?"  
  
"My instincts, my comfort, the feelings we share...all that corny stuff. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Just wondering."  
  
"You don't want to leave me do you?"  
  
"Hell no. I wouldn't think of it. You are my life."  
  
"So what are you wondering?"  
  
Duo's eyes remained upon the technicolor sky as he pondered his answer. Finally he said, "You don't need a marriage license to tell you that we're in love do you?"  
  
"Duo Maxwell, I can honestly say that I've rarely thought about it. I'd much rather just love you all my life and not have to worry about the details. I'd just rather have you and know that you want me."  
  
A smile spread across his lips as he allowed his eyes to connect with hers. "Now I know you were made for me, because I don't think marriage would suit us at all."  
  
"Yeah," Hilde said, standing up. "That's way to conventional for us. Now come inside, we've a little while longer before we should go back."  
  
"Yes ma'am," Duo saluted, and followed the flowing blanket back to the mussed bed.  
  
  
---------------  
Sally sat back with her charts as Wufei slipped on the crisp white shirt Meiran had brought him. He could hear the scrap of Sally's pen against the data screen as he forced the buttons through their respective holes.  
  
He felt much better now that he'd been able to shower and get some water to drink. A good night's sleep and he would be almost fully rejuvenated.  
  
"Other than some dehydration, you seem perfectly fine," Sally said.  
  
Wufei said nothing as he rolled up his left sleeve.  
  
"I do, however, recommend you take the next few days off work."  
  
"I will not be returning to work at the Preventors," he said, rolling up his right sleeve.  
  
"Have you told the Colonel?"  
  
"As soon as I am allowed to see her we will discuss it."  
  
Silence ensued as Sally switched off her data screen and Wufei adjusted his shoe strings, his jaw was set as if he planned on saying nothing more. Sally, however, was hardly satisfied.  
  
"Wufei, why are you leaving?"  
  
"I no longer feel the need to protect the world through warring. A beckon is coming from another direction. I must return to the colonies and answer it.   
  
A small smile came over Sally's lips. "I knew I could never keep you grounded for long. You love space too much."  
  
Wufei nodded, opening the door to leave.  
  
"One more question." Sally said, halting him. "Does this have anything to do with Her?"  
  
"My wife has everything to do with it."  
  
The door closed behind him with a soft click. Sally exited the small room a few moments later.  
------------  
The wooden door opened slowly so as not to disturb the resting patient. Two pale, slender hands closed the door as softly as they had opened it. Her feet barely made any sound as she crossed the floor to stand next to the bed.   
  
"I am not supposed to be here, Heero," Relena said. "I snuck in anyway--to bring you thins."  
  
She held out a golden brown teddy bear with a blue bowtie around its neck. When Heero's hand remained idle she set the toy beside his right shoulder.  
  
"You are strong, Heero. You are the strongest, and even though my eyes tear at the sight of you now, I know that you are fighting still. I know you will survive. You always do."  
  
He hand grasped his and she stood, holding his firmly in her own. Though words had stopped issuing from her mouth, her brain continued with its own private musing.  
  
_I understand you now. I know what you want. Please, go to space and stay there. You are Master Space, Heero. And I am Lady Earth. Neither of us may exist without the other. Though we must co-exist, we canny occupy the same space for long. It is selfish to want such a thing. I realize that now. Go where you belong._  
  
She smiled to herself as she bent to kiss him on the forehead. When her lips parted from his skin she felt his grip on her hand tighten drastically. With a gasp she lowered her gaze so that his face would be visible.  
  
His eyes locked with hers immediately, and her smiled. "Mission accepted," he whispered.   
  
The tears welling up in Relena's eyes spilled as Heero sat up to examine his wounds.  
------------  
Meiran sat in the waiting room when Wufei returned from his talk with Lady Une in a private room. She stood as he came near. He took her hand and encouraged her to sit once more.  
  
She said nothing in an attempt to show that she wanted to try being his wife. All she really wanted was to scold him for not yet acknowledging her. Still, she bit her lip and awaited his words.  
  
"How do you like Germany?" he asked.  
  
Meiran said nothing. Now she bit her lip because she was not sure how he wanted her to answer the question. She always had been a terrible wife.  
  
"Woman, stop biting your lip and tell me what you really think," he demanded, his voice losing all softness.  
  
"Frankly, I hate it. Nothing good has really happened since I arrived. It has rained the entire time. There is no way I am staying here once I am healed."  
  
Wufei smirked, finally seeing the Meiran of his past. "I have quit the Preventors. I was planning on moving back to a colony in L5."  
  
"That sounds like the ideal place fro you, and--"  
  
"And you," he finished.  
  
Meiran closed her open mouth at her realization of the blatant invitation. Her eyes brightened and a smile spread over her face. Wufei grinned at her reaction. Suddenly her found himself kissing her, and then kissing her a few moments more was appropriate in public.   
  
He pulled away, stood up, and took her hand in one motion.  
  
"Come home with me, " he said, leading her to the nearest exit. "Come home with me and finally be my wife."  
  
"I never thought I'd actually want to hear those words," Meiran said, accepting him as well.  
  
Each young warrior left that day hand in hand with his precious jewel.  
So, does it need an epilog? I would like everyone's opinion of whether this story deserves or needs an epilog. Please review and tell me what you think. 


End file.
